<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Heritage by LunaPendragon96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075699">RWBY: Heritage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPendragon96/pseuds/LunaPendragon96'>LunaPendragon96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Final Maiden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Dark, Discovery, F/F, F/M, Family, Loss, M/M, Past, Romance, Suspense, Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPendragon96/pseuds/LunaPendragon96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Atlas has ended, and the kingdom is a husk of its former beauty. However, with the help of the kingdoms of Mistral and  Vale, they will rebuild. Although much was sacrificed, many lives lost never to return, one aspect of Salem’s plan has failed, Remnant does not stand divided. Ruby and her companions must now travel to the one kingdom who has yet refused to raise arms against Salem- Vacuo. A land plagued by desert and bandits they must reach Shade Academy and aid headmaster Theodore in protecting the Summer Maiden and the Vault before it can fall into Salem’s clutches and bring Remnant to its end. Bonds will be tested as truths are proven false and dark secrets are dragged into the light. A child long lost may finally be found and, with her, the end of Remnant draws ever closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna &amp; Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall &amp; Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall &amp; Salem, Jaune Arc &amp; Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc &amp; Lie Ren, Jaune Arc &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc &amp; Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc &amp; Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc &amp; Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren &amp; Ruby Rose, Lie Ren &amp; Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black &amp; Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neptune Vasilias &amp; Sun Wukong, Nora Valkyrie &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine &amp; Lie Ren, Oscar Pine &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose &amp; Summer Rose, Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Team JNPR &amp; Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee &amp; Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Final Maiden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Travellers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh weary travellers, whether you be from the deserts of Vacuo or Mistral’s lush forests, spare a minute and some Lien and sit before me as I reveal to thee the mysteries of thy future.” The fortuneteller, Delphi, sat on a rug of gold and purple. Her back leaned against the ship's railing, its old wooden frame creaked against the shifting waters. The fortuneteller was a young child, barely in her teens, wrapped in shimmering veils and clothes that revealed simply her beautifully dark skin and her startling pale eyes. </p><p>She waited patiently for a customer as passengers walked past. She’d made the trip between Atlas and Vacuo countless times and, with her father being the captain of this ship, she could practice her trade all she wished, provided she did not inconvenience the passengers. For years she’d sat in the same spot and, as she’d grown up on the deck,  she'd learnt the sorts of people who’d be intrigued by the idea she proposed and the ones she should whole-heartedly ignore. </p><p>That day however, the sky was grey and the deck wracked by winds so many had preferred to stay below, protected from the elements. However a few braved it, at the very back of the ship she could make out a pair of individuals, most likely a Huntress and Huntsman, sparring, the ship’s rocking making their footwork uneven. An older man and a blonde woman were looking over their battle while beside them, a Faunus in a long coat was sitting on the ground, consumed by a book she was reading.</p><p>Delphi sighed to herself, it was always a boring day when she had no customers.</p><p>“Hello fair traveler!” Delphi called in her most appealing voice as a hooded woman in a pink and blue dress walked past her. Her face was obscured by shadow and, by the way she pulled it further over her head as she turned towards the girl, proved to Delphi that the mysterious traveler did not wish her face to be seen. Delphi didn’t mind, for all sorts traveled between the kingdoms and she cared little for their faces or their mysteries, just for their Lien. </p><p>Delphi gestured to the pile of cards before her.“Care to have your fortunes read?”</p><p>The woman paused and Delphi suspected she was simply finding the correct words to refuse her without hurting the child’s feelings but, to her pleasant surprise, the stranger walked a few steps towards her and sat on the little mat upon which Delphi’s customers usually received their fortunes.</p><p>“How does it work?” The woman asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.</p><p>“My Semblance allows me to read the meaning behind cards.” Delphi explained, reciting her usual routine, her customers always asked the same questions. “It matters not what form of cards lay before me for the reading of a particular person does not change.”</p><p>“Cool!” The woman chimed in, Delphi could sense her gaze on the cards between them.</p><p>“So how it works is, take the deck, shuffle it and separate it into three smaller piles.” Delphi continued to explain. “I won’t touch the cards until later, so everything is completely random and genuine.”</p><p>“Righty.” The woman exclaimed, eagerly rubbing her hands together before picking up the deck and, not so elegantly, shuffling them. Delphi flinched as she saw the amateur hands practically folding her beloved cards and dropping them on the damp deck, narrowly being taken by the wind. However the woman enthusiastically placed the deck on the board between them and carefully split the deck into the three uneven piles. </p><p>“Very good, now this is where I come in.” Delphi continued, activating her Semblance and tapping each of the piles in turn. “This shall represent a truth.” She continued, revealing the topmost card of the central pile. It revealed a crudely hand drawn image of a ribbon tied between two pinky fingers. “This shall reveal to you a lie.” Delphi continued, doing the same thing with the leftmost pile. This showed a strange winged horse whose feathered wings were strapped to its sides as it looked longingly at the sun. “ And finally, this may hint at the future.” Finally, Delphi flipped over the top card of the final pile revealing, simply, a facade of pure black.</p><p>“That looks rather ominous.” The woman admitted as Delphi tapped each of the cards still using her Semblance, their meanings whispering in her mind. </p><p>“A rather interesting reading.” The child admitted honestly. “Your truth.” And she pointed at the card with the joined fingers. “This indicates you've forged bonds with those around you but, none of which are bound by blood to you.”</p><p>The woman shrugged casually. “I can see that.”</p><p>“The lie.” Delphi continued, pointing at the card with the winged horse. “You believe you cannot reach new heights, that you are not worthy of gifts given to you.”</p><p>The woman was silent which Delphi, in her experience, had learnt could mean many things, either she had been completely wrong, or she had hit her mark.</p><p>“Your future, however, is very interesting.” Delphi finally pointed at the blacked out card. “I made this deck myself and I’ve used it for years but never has this particular card been drawn for anyone.”</p><p>Delphi expected the women to accuse the girl that this was one of her parlour tricks, but the child’s tone had warned her that her words were devoid of deceit.</p><p>“Any idea what it means though? Getting real end-of-the-world vibes from that.” The woman tried for a joke but Delphi was too preoccupied by her reading to even pretend to laugh. </p><p>“You shall be presented with something.” Delphi carefully tried to elaborate, though her thoughts were confused as she tried to understand them. “ A choice perhaps, or something of the sorts and, from that point, the future will be written anew.”</p><p>“That wasn’t clear at all.” The woman observed though she did not sound angry, crossing her arms as Delphi shook her head apologetically.</p><p>“I’m sorry, usually my readings are a lot clearer than this.”</p><p>Delphi expected the woman to complain, it wasn’t the first time a customer had not been happy with one of her fortunes but, instead, the woman laughed, a lively friendly laugh that would have been contagious under different circumstances.</p><p>“Then we’ll call it an enigma.” The woman said, ruffling in her pocket to reveal a small number of Lien coins. </p><p>“I can’t accept that.” The girl declined, pushing the woman’s gloved hand away. “There must be something wrong with my reading.”</p><p>“Nora!” A man’s voice was carried by the wind from the front of the ship. “There are horned whales on this side!”</p><p>“Take it.'' Nora insisted, pressing the coins into the young girl's hand, remembering a time when a few Lien like this would have saved her life as a child. As she did this, her hood fell slightly back to reveal a small portion of the woman’s face, she had large kind eyes and gleaming scars running up her neck and cheeks. “We’ve got no proof your reading’s wrong anyway.” </p><p>She laughed again as she stood, adjusting her hood, and began to walk towards the man who had called her, a white haired woman was now standing beside him. Delphi looked down at the cards the woman had drawn, she most definitely had been one of her more interesting clients.</p><hr/><p>“Okay you two!” Called Qrow, clapping his hands together as the two combatants raised their bodies and lowered their arms while they both turned to the older Huntsman, both openly relieved that their training was done for the morning. “Go hit the showers, they will be serving lunch soon.”</p><p>“Food!” Ruby squealed, barely able to raise her tired hands in excitement. Qrow had been relentless with his ‘rehabilitation’ training, as he called it, for Oscar, Nora and Ruby. The three had escaped the battle of Atlas with the most serious injuries and, although, thanks to the Winter Maiden’s powers, Nora had made the speediest recovery, Oscar and Ruby had had no such luck and Oscar less so than Ruby. It would appear that having used such immense quantities of magic had paid its toll on his body. </p><p>“You seem to be handling the new equipment well.” Oscar smiled at Ruby as she wiped sweat from his brow. </p><p>Ruby smiled sheepishly as she lowered her new goggles so they hung around her neck like some weird necklace. The goggles had been a parting gift from Maria who had chosen to stay with Pietro, knowing that her old friend would be needing all the support while he tried to fix both Penny and the Amity Communication Tower. She had claimed that there was not much more she could teach Ruby with regard to silver-eyes, the rest would come with experience from Ruby’s part. However, before parting she had gifted her with a pair of black, industrial duty goggles. Alot smaller and sleeker than Maria’s own but just as effective- with multiple settings to allow the Huntress to see in different light and weather conditions and they could take a good hit, something both Yang and Nora had tested out. </p><p>“Your eyes have put a target on your back.” Maria had told her as Ruby had looked at her curiously. Although it had been difficult to see exactly where the older woman had been looking, Ruby could feel the bandage near her eye where the Hound had cut, itch. “I know they aren’t indestructible, and they may take some getting used to but…”</p><p>“Thank you, Maria.” Ruby had answered, adjusting the strap slightly and placing the goggles on her head. They had felt extremely uncomfortable upon her face but Ruby had not complained as she smiled at the Grimm Reaper, her gift had been founded on feelings of concern and a desire that the Huntress not suffer the same faith as she had. </p><p>“Definitely digging the look, sis.” Yang called enthusiastically, as Ruby ruffled the hair at the back of her head, awkwardly. </p><p>Blake raised her head from the book she had been reading, nodding her head in agreement. It would be a ten day journey by ship to Port Skoleinos, the closest Vacuo location to Atlas, and it had been a very long time since Ruby had last seen Blake reading a book. Apparently, in the years since Beacon had fallen, the final book of Blake's favourite series had been released and she had managed to buy a copy before leaving Atlas. The Faunus was determined to finish it before they reached Vacuo, and before some other mishap or other prevented her from doing so. </p><p>“Though later you have to try out this beauty!” Yang almost squealed as she caressed the handle of Crescent Rose v2.0. It was a parting gift from Pietro when the original was lost during the Atlas explosion. It was an almost perfect replica of the original and yet Ruby knew it was not <em> her </em> Crescent Rose. Although, appearance wise, they looked almost identical, it lacked the sheen and grime accumulated from years of battle. The metal was more refined than what Ruby had initially used, of a higher quality and yet lighter and so required the Huntress to adjust to the different weight.</p><p>“Yeah, later.” Ruby agreed reluctantly. Although she was grateful to Pietro for giving her a replacement for Crescent Rose that was all this was, a replacement. </p><p>“C’mon Oscar, let's get cleaned up, Ren will be ready with lunch soon.” Ruby said, already walking towards the stairs that would take her below deck. Although the ship was large it was no five-star hotel, food and cleaning was up to them though, with a capable cook like Ren, none of them really complained.</p><p>She turned to see Oscar shake his head, and Ruby’s expression turned to concern. As of late Oscar had begun to look out in the distance, seeing something the rest of them couldn’t, far more frequently. One time she had actually asked him, when they’d first boarded the ship, if something were the matter. He had just smiled at her and said everything was ok, he just had some stuff on his mind.</p><p>“Any idea what Ren could be cooking?” Oscar asked, absentmindedly.</p><p>“Probably something with salted fish.” Ruby mused, it seemed to be the one ingredient this ship had ample of, if any of the others had been cooking, they’d certainly be sick of it by now.</p><p>“Another favourite dish for Blake then.” Oscar joked and Ruby laughed beside him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like she's actually gone on vacation, with all this reading and eating .” Ruby said through her laughter and that’s when she saw it again, a sadness in Oscar’s eye’s as he smiled.</p><p>“The last few weeks have almost been like a vacation.” The younger teenager mused, his grip tightening on Everlasting Memory.</p><p>“If you consider recovering from the near destruction of Atlas and Mantle thanks to Salem a vacation…” Ruby shrugged but then Oscar looked up at her and she knew he wasn’t joking.</p><p>“Growing up I didn’t have many friends.” Oscar recalled the years he’d spent living with his aunt, tilling the earth and following the same routine day in, day out. It hadn’t bothered him back then, most likely because he had never experienced anything else. “This time I’ve spent with you all… the memories I’ve made… they are truly priceless.”</p><p>Oscar’s gaze fell back on his cane and, for some reason, Ruby felt that it wasn’t just Salem’s impending attack that had incited such words from the youth.</p><p>Ruby elbowed him playfully, causing the boy to look up at her smiling face in confusion. </p><p>“First rule of vacation.” She declared. “No more doom and gloom.” However her smile softened further. “We’ve got plenty of time to make more memories.”</p><p>“R-right.” Agreed Oscar, though, to Ruby’s ears, it sounded as if he were saying it simply for her benefit. “Anyway, better get clean, if we are late, between Blake and Nora, there won’t be any food left for us!”</p><p>And on that note, Oscar turned his back on Ruby to enter the room he had been sharing with Qrow, leaving the Huntress behind to wonder what was really on his mind.</p><hr/><p>Bellamy Dell, in all his thirteen years of life, had never felt as exhausted as he did at that moment, each leg moved after the other on instinct alone. He had come to Aneglus village based on a rumour he had heard being spread through the corridors of Shade Academy, whispered amongst students between classes or between bites of their food. Being too young to be an actual student of the academy himself, they paid the young boy little heed, often speaking as if he weren’t even present.</p><p>In all honesty though, such treatment didn’t bother Bellamy in the slightest. He cared little for people of any age, preferring to keep his young mind occupied solving more challenging problems. However, being small and unseen did have its benefits, it had been through the use of such methods that he had journeyed to Aneglus and how he’d first heard of the immortal being, Salem. It had been an overheard conversation, between his father and the too-young headmaster of Beacon, a man who, although older than Bellamy, was most likely younger than his brother. However, the manner with which the Beacon headmaster spoke and held himself, Bellamy would have almost thought he were older than his father, an idea he wouldn’t consider possible if the Beacon headmaster was not held in such high esteem by his family. </p><p>The pair had spoken of many things, many Bellamy would have believed impossible, concerning Maidens and Vaults and the mother of Grimm, Salem. Although research into the Maidens had led him to a well known fairytale his younger sister simply adored, nothing could be found about Salem. However, although Bellamy was young, he had a quizzical mind which had a reputation of getting him into trouble. He knew knowledge could reveal itself in many forms, not just from books. It was several months later that the rumours began concerning the Grimm tamer. A particularly boisterous third year Huntress who had had a job close to the village had spread the tale and, like many rumours, it reached Bellamy’s ears in no time.</p><p>He would have informed his father but, he knew adults required more evidence then just teenage ramblings and, even Bellamy was adamant that for a theory to be proven true, adequate evidence was needed. Getting away from home had proven simple enough with both his father and brother busy with their different duties at Shade Academy, the only one to notice his absence would have been his sister and, although she was sad to see him leave, she vowed to say nothing as long as he promised to bring her back a souvenir.</p><p>It had taken longer for him to get to Aneglus then he had initially calculated for he had not taken into consideration the stronger winter winds. However, once he had arrived at Aneglus the locals had confirmed the existence of a girl who could, in-fact, command Grimm, proving that at least his journey had not been for nought. He had thanked the villagers but also brushed off their warnings of the dangers that lurked in the forest. According to the map, to reach his destination wouldn’t take excessively long, that was, until darkness had fallen around him. </p><p>He used the light of his torch to keep himself on the path, his pace quickening as he heard the familiar sounds of hunting Grimm begin to fill the forest, along with the natural nocturnal predators that resided in such woods. His free hand fell to the dagger he’d stolen from his father’s storage, its cold touch giving him little comfort. Bellamy would have liked to claim that he’d chosen the weapon for some strategic reason but, in all honesty, it was just one of the few he could carry without being weighed down. It may have been considered a cliche, but he was smart, not strong, and being barely thirteen years old he had the strength appropriate of one his age and stature.</p><p>He stumbled to a clumsy stop as, in the distance, a strange, blue light escaped through the trees. Bellamy stalked towards it more cautiously, each step accompanied by the sound of foliage being crushed underfoot but, like a moth to a flame, he continued to the light. </p><p>He stopped, crouched behind a beautifully smelling herbaceous bush, its small violet flowers tickled his nose as he tried to peer across. Nestled in a ring of trees was a clearing and, in that clearing, was a small cottage. Made of dark wood, the building seemed to creak and groan simply by being looked at. Bellamy could see that the windows were cracked and the front door dangled slightly from its hinges. </p><p>The small area that remained at the front of the cottage seemed equally as unkept. Separated by walls of rotting wood, Bellamy could see a small handful of farm animals, mainly chickens and goats, grazing at the sparse grass or pecking contently at the ground. In the furthest corner, an ancient well stood, its rotted rope knotted in multiple places, most likely as a form of ‘repair’. But, the most interesting part of the cottage were the tongues of bright blue flames that hovered unequal distances off the ground and illuminated the sole human occupant.</p><p>A young girl sat on the parapet of the cottage, one leg pressed to her chest as she bit into something, possibly a carrot? From this distance and, bathed in the alien blue light, it was difficult for Bellamy to make out her features or any details. She did appear quite young however, maybe his age or slightly older, though he’d come to learn it was hard to tell with girls. Bellamy continued to study the girl from the shadows but, other than the strange blue flames he saw nothing particularly witch-like about her, could this girl really be Salem? This was who his father feared so much?</p><p>So preoccupied had the boy been with his thoughts, he had not heard the rustling sound that came from behind him, mistaking it simply as the sound of the wind. Bellamy only noticed the monstrous creature behind when he felt its hot breath against the back of his neck. He hesitantly turned to see the glowing red eyes and bared teeth of a Beowulf, a monster so large it should not have been capable of reaching him with such stealth. His hand fell to where his dagger hung by his belt but, seeing the gleam of the weapon, the Grimm attacked, pouncing on the boy and causing him to fall back, over the bushes and into the clearing. The air was knocked out of him and stars filled his vision as his head hit the hard ground. Chickens squawked in annoyance in the distance as Bellamy could feel the Grimm’s claws pressed down on his chest, very efficiently immobilising its prey. </p><p>He closed his eyes, anticipating the pain as the monster would dig its claws and teeth into his flesh, cutting at his short life before he had accomplished any of his goals, before he’d acquired the answers he so desperately needed. However, even as he waited, other than the unpleasant weight of the Grimm on his chest, the pain never came. </p><p>“I swear these bandits are getting smaller.” A girl’s voice dragged Bellamy out of his thoughts, forcing him to open his eyes to see a face leaning over him. A pale girl with large, aquamarine eyes, she had long orangish hair braided to the side, a small number of bright blue feathers attached to the ends. Her face was so precariously close to his, if it weren’t for the impending thought of being eaten by a Grimm, Bellamy could count the freckles splattered across her cheeks.</p><p>“S-Salem?” He asked in a confused daze, looking up at the girl, she most definitely didn't check off any of the boxes of how he’d expected the immortal to appear but, then again, this had not been how he’d expected to make his grand entrance either.</p><p>The girl looked up at the Beowulf that was pressing him down. “How hard did you hit him, Tiny?” The Grimm let out a small growl but, thankfully, that was its only response. The girl then looked down at Bellamy once again, her expression unamused as she crossed her hands over her chest. “The name’s Valerian Carrie, and you have thirty seconds to explain why I shouldn’t just feed you to Tiny here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So that's the first chapter of Part 2: Heritage, thank you so so much for reading! I hope you guys don't mind a few OC but I was thinking we def don't have enough people from Vacuo to work with. I will be posting updates every Tuesday and Friday like usual however, since I published two chapters today (and I've got a few tests this week), the next update will be in a week. Thank you once again for reading, and feel free to drop a comment. See you in a week :D</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stormrider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My compliments to the chef.” Jaune almost moaned, rubbing his overly filled stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smiled as he looked at his friend’s content face. It had been another simple dish, a stew of fish, rice and tomatoes, but simmered for long enough and mixed with the right seasonings it made a hearty soup capable of warding off the chill of the cold sea winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, how did you ever learn to cook like this?” Asked Blake, politely putting down her cutlery and struggling to hold back the urge to lick up what was left of the soup, a storm of flavours still erupting in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to see my mother cook a lot as a child.” Ren recalled fondly then many times he had struggled to peer over the counter as she’d chopped vegetables, or searched through the counters for the requested herbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when we were on the road.” Added Nora, remembering the countless meals the two had shared together since they’d first found each other. In fact, the first warm meal she could remember ever having had actually been cooked by and eaten with Ren. “He could turn anything into a five start dish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren attempted a soft smile at the woman, but Nora, in response, pulled her hood over her head, efficiently blocking her face from his view. She’d started to do that a lot more recently, using that piece of material to hide her scars as if they were something to be ashamed of. Ren wished he could speak to her, convince her they weren’t so but, since Atlas, describing Ren and Nora’s relationship as being on the rocks would have been an understatement. Although they were still on the same team, they’d barely spoken unless it was absolutely necessary. For Ren it felt like a hole had formed that Nora usually filled. He wished to talk to her about this but each time he’d see her smile and laugh with the others and he did not wish to disrupt that with his own burdens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get the dishes.” Weiss offered, already reaching out to take Yang’s plate but the object slid out of her reach, along with a number of other pieces of tableware, many of which shattered upon hitting the ground, as the ship rocked unexpectedly. The lights overhead swung along with the ship’s motion, flickering slightly as they did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a patch of rough water?” Hopefully suggested Oscar but, before he’d finished the sentence, a loud blaring siren erupted from above deck, warning passengers to head below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling it's something a little tougher than that.” Sighed Qrow, standing and brushing the food fragments off his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked around at his companions, each one rising and rushing towards the doors and the passage that would lead them outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are meant to wait an hour after eating before doing any strenuous exercise!” He warned though, obviously, the others chose to ignore him. Ignoring his own advice, he rose and rushed after them- who was he kidding?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few other passengers that had been above deck rushed past the small group of Huntresses and Huntsmen, obvious fear stricken on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear the horn!?” A young girl yelled, it was the fortune teller Nora had spoken to earlier that morning, Delphi.  The winds aggressively whipped at her small body, her shimmering shoals fluttered behind her like a number of strange tails as she struggled to keep the door open for the passengers to escape to the lower decks. She looked at the small group in disbelief, who would be insane enough to come top-side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Ruby demanded, struggling to keep her eyes open against the gales. Large waves crashed against the ship’s side, filling the air with sea spray that further stung at their eyes. The clouds overhead had darkened to the point of almost being called black, causing a premature darkness to fall over the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm attack.” The girl frantically explained as she tried to stop one of her shoals from flying away. “A Stormrider!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling against the strong winds, she pointed to a figure overhead that appeared and disappeared though the suffocating blanket of cloud. From this distance it was impossible for any of them to make out any distinguishable features but the crimson glow of its eyes were unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what!?” Yelled Blake, holding onto Yang as they staggered onto the heaving deck, grabbing onto the railing as they struggled to stay on their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stormrider.” Delphi repeated, sparing the creature a hesitant glance. “A Grimm that travels the seas, sinking ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of it before.” Blake shook her head, she’d travelled by ship countless times to reach Menagerie, had it simply been fortune that she’d never encountered such a monster?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be fine.” Delphi tried to reassure the passengers, her father had thought her that, in such a situation, it was best everyone remained calm. Also, she’d read her father’s fortunes that morning, as she’d done every day since her Semblance had developed, the ship was not meant to sink that day. However her confidence wavered as the hooded woman she’d spoken to that morning appeared behind the rest, the pure black card she’d drawn during her session coming to the forefront of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The future will be written anew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had told her, hopefully today was not the day that would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They usually target larger passenger ships.” Delphi continued to explain. “ And ignore small ships like this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why her father could afford to travel without having to install defences or hire guards. That way he kept the ship’s weight light, his travel swift and his fares competitive. It had worked for almost thirty years. The captain would soon kill the engines and lights, allowing the purposely dark coloured ship to meld with the surrounding water. The monster would fly over them and both parties in question would continue on their own journeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our luck isn’t that good.” Qrow admitted solemnly holding onto the doorframe as his crimson eyes fell on Oscar, who sheepishly adjusted the miniaturised Staff of Creation that was strapped to his back. The captain’s tactic may have worked under normal circumstances but he didn’t usually have one of the ancient Relics as cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl let out a surprised shriek as thunder crashed from above, lightning illuminating the sky as the creature released a bloodcurdling roar. The small group watched, horrified, as clouds swirled around the creature before it folded its wings around its body and plummeted towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take cover!” Jaune ordered, pulling Delphi towards him and crouching beside her, raising his shield over his shoulder as the creature crashed into the water, the force of the impact threatening to capsize the vessel as waves crashed across the deck. An unfortunate number of fish had been landed as a result, their shiny bodies slamming desperately against the wooden flooring. The sight would have been almost comical if the Huntsman had not finally caught a glimpse of their opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was far from being one of the largest Grimm they had faced, being a good deal smaller than the Leviathan they had encountered at Argus, it appeared almost as dreadful an abomination as the Nuckelavee had. Hovering before them was a six winged avian Grimm. From where its neck should have been, a second, unnaturally deformed body appeared, far more humanoid and yet just as monstrous. It had long, taloned hands that dragged along the water, its beating wings intensifying the waves the wind had already agitated. It looked at them with a skull-like face, a crown of thorns surrounding its head as it looked at them with four, gleaming, red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It let out another shrill shriek, the force alone pushing the ship sideways, causing it to tilt precariously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get it away from the boat!” Ruby yelled, raising her goggles, allowing the lenses to block the sea spray and adjust to the poor lightning. From her back she pulled out Crescent Rose V2.0, twirling the lighter weapon before her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of rides, coming up!” Agreed Weiss, twirling on her heels and jabbing the ground at her feet. Delphi staggered away from Jaune in surprise as numerous glowing white glyphs appeared around Weiss and, from their intricate pattern, a number of larger, white Lancers emerged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, you think you’d be able to hide the ship?” Jaune asked, although he already knew the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you helping me out, I should be able to.” Ren answered, although not as confidently as Jaune would have liked. Ren, even after all these weeks, had yet to tell them about how his Semblance had somehow evolved. He himself had yet to understand why and, in all honesty, he feared how his friends would react upon learning he could read their emotions without their knowing. He had gotten better at controlling it recently, now it didn’t wash over him unexpectedly but its effects on Tranquility were still a big, unknown variable. “I won’t be able to hide the presence of the Relic though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be coming with us.” Ruby agreed, taking the staff from Oscar and strapping it to her own back. “We want its eyes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell the captain to get out of here as fast as he can.” Jaune told Oscar, the boy nodding his head in understanding. Even with all his training, he was not the ideal person for aerial combat, not unless he used more of his magic…  “Ren and I will use our Semblances to keep us hidden for as long as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!”  Oscar called, following Delphi as they quickly slid across the deck towards the stairs that would lead to the bridge and to where the captain was struggling to keep his ship afloat. The girl may not know the full story but there was little doubt left in her mind that these were professional Huntsman and Huntresses, trained in fighting these monsters, and most likely the only thing that will keep her father’s ship afloat that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be using my own wings.” Qrow cooly said as the rest climbed on the available Lancers, the Glyphs already lifting them off the ship and towards the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Uncle Qrow. You stay and protect the ship just in case it gets past us.” Ruby called over her shoulder. “We’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Qrow shook his head ruefully, they’d come a long way from Beacon to be able to handle a Grimm like that alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep it away from the ship until it’s far enough.” Ruby exclaimed, their small group on their mounts stopping a short distance between the boat and the Grimm. The latter was inspecting them with hungry interest, most likely wondering which one possessed the Relic that had attracted him to such small prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan, Ruby?” Nora called, the winds generated by the creature's wings pushing her hood back. Lightning illuminated the air around them, closely followed by thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you can handle getting struck by actual lightning?” Ruby wouldn’t usually suggest such a rackless plan knowing that, although Nora could absorb electrical power, she was not immune to the pain it instilled. However, after being electrocuted by Ironwood’s defences back in Atlas, Nora’s ability to withstand the pain of her Semblance had also increased. Also, having learnt to somewhat control the Winter Maiden’s power was also a bonus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been there, done that.” Replied Nora, giving Ruby a mischievous grin, “Let’s see if it’s true lightning won’t strike the same place twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with that, she urged the Lancer she rode upon upwards. The Grimm, captivated by her escape, reached out to grab Nora but it quickly retracted its hand with a shriek as a series of bullet shots from Ruby’s weapon brought its attention back to them and, this time, with it, its anger.  It opened its ragged jaw to reveal a series of razor sharp fangs, its hands sprang forwards in an attempt to grasp the assailant. However, the Glyphs responded to their riders instructions with little delay, tilting up slightly so all the creature grabbed was empty air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It roared once again in frustration, and this time, with impressive speed, it swooped below the Huntresses, creating a current of air so strong that it threatened to blow them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumblebee!” Yelled Ruby, as her Lancer struggled to steady itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I heard that one.” Yang admitted, giving Blake a mischievous smile as she cracked her knuckles, her eyes turning red as her hair began to glow. “Still remember how it goes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One way to find out.” Blake said, jumping off her Lancer, the blades in her hands gleaming as lightning flashed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The Stormrider raised its hand, trying to grab at the Faunus but, instead grasped a fire-induced shadow clone, which exploded in its claws. The creatures reared up in surprise, its many eyes darting to its new assailant. It made a wild grab but Blake dodged sideways, leaving another explosive shadow clone in her wake. The creature, having learnt from her previous attack, ignored the glowing figure which quickly exploded into dark smoke. However, as it turned to grab the real Blake that had landed haphazardly on one of its moving wings, it did not notice the fiery haired women that emerged from that smoke, hitting the creature with a jaw breaking uppercut. This was closely followed by a series of jabs into the humanoid part of its body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It arched backwards from the impact, threatening to force Blake off the wing she was holding on to. But, giving the wing a good kick, she jumped forward, both blades slicing through the air, and one of the creature's arms as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Huntress landed on the Lancer behind Yang, who high fived her before forcing their mount away from the furious Grimm, its claws threatening to cut them into pieces in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really going to let them get the better of us?” Ruby excitedly asked, itching to get into the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” Weiss slyly answered, raising the point of her blade skyward before tossing it forward, a line of glyphs appearing before her and leading towards the Grimm. Without hesitation, Ruby jumped off her Lancer, closely followed by Weiss, and charged at the creature whilst activating her Semblance. She sliced at its ebony flash before jumping back to allow Weiss to attack the Grimm, albeit with better posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair jumped back to where their Lancers were waiting for them, the creature, tired of being slashed and punched at, stretched out its remaining hand at Ruby, trying to grasp at the Huntress. However Ruby, using her Semblance, literally slipped through its fingers and, upon solidifying, raised her scythe, allowing the sharpened blade to cut through the appendage. The limb fell into the dark sea below in a trail of black dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like old times!” Ruby cheered, landing on her Lancer as her teammates zoomed towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to have the band back together.” Agreed Yang, smiling at her friends, it had been a while since they’d fought as team RWBY.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, let's not forget the Grimm’s still around and only getting angrier.” Added Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm opened its mouth in a horrendous roar that shook team RWBY to their cores and it flew towards them, all six dark feathered wings flapping in unison, its hunger for blood heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team RWBY raised their weapons, ready to counter its next attack when a strange, unexpected sound caused them to look up- a loud, almost manic laugh, that could be heard over the creatures flapping wings and the strong winds. A pink streak of lightning was falling towards them like a meteorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora beamed as electricity coarse across her body, filling her with energy, her activated Semblance causing her scars to glow a faint pink. She contorted her body, raising her hammer over her head and, using the momentum of her fall, accompanied by the overcharged power of her Semblance, slammed it into the Grimm’s head, sending the creature crashing into the water below in a thunderous explosion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited with bated breath for the creature to remerge but it never did. The dark particles of what remained of its body vanished in the underwater currents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we got Nora as a bonus character!” Cheered Ruby as Nora’s head bobbed out the water, the sea around her still crackling with electricity. She gave the Huntresses the thumbs up that she was ok and began to swim to where their Lancers brought them close to the sea surface, ready to help her out of the water. However, to Nora’s surprise, the water around her began to freeze over. It was with careful hands that she pulled herself onto the floating sheet of ice. She’d expected the frozen mass to break under her weight but it didn’t, it simply bobbed on the surface as the wind began to die down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat trick.” Observed Weiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Nora laughed, shrugging slightly as she climbed onto the Lancer to sit behind Weiss, her own mount having been electrocuted into oblivion within the storm clouds above. “I’m so full of surprises I surprise even myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small group burst into relieved laughter. Nora may still be learning the ropes of being the new Winter Maiden but she was figuring it out, slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s find the others.” Ruby suggested once the laughter died down. “We’ve got a boat to catch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Bellamy.” The headmaster of Shade Academy’s voice was low, he was not one who was required to raise his voice for those listening to know he was angry. “Would you care to explain where you have been these last two weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten days.” Bellamy corrected without hesitation, standing before his father with little remorse shown on his face. He was more eager to return home and bathe before the stench of forest and sweat would permanently attach itself to his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli Dell narrowed his eyes at his son, his patience with his usual disrespectful behaviour having been worn thin ten days prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was simply concerned for your well-being.” It was the young Beacon headmaster that spoke next. The white haired youth had been visiting Shade for some unimportant reason or other and their return to Shade had coincided by chance. “Although we are both rather curious as to the identity of your new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret, not even to Professor Ozpin, that Bellamy was not fond of the company of others, so, to have returned home accompanied by a girl had surprised them both, and understandably so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerian Carrie.” The girl crudely introduced, her arms crossed over her chest, the expression on her face quite obviously telling all present that she found them all irritating and wished to be elsewhere. “And I assure you we are not friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon.” Ozpin politely answered, unphased by the girl’s words. “Though, if you are not friends, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s promised me Lien and to leave me alone.” Valerian explained, shooting Bellamy an accusing glance which he efficiently ignored. ”I'll be on my way back to my forest after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, you still haven’t explained what you were doing across the Erebus Channel.” Eli insisted, not wishing the conversation to deviate from the matter at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went in search of Salem.” Bellamy responded matter-of-factly, his words silencing his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that name?” Eli hissed, looking cautiously around his office as if the mere uttering of the witch’s name would summon her, which, if it were the case, would have made Bellamy’s work a lot easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got ears.” The young boy answered, although his tone may have been considered as rude, that had not been his intent, he simply lacked the patience and tact to deal with humans and social etiquette.”I know of Salem and of the Summer Maiden and of the Relic hidden somewhere here on campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I never told him anything.” Eli quickly turned to Ozpin, never in his wildest dreams had he believed his son, who admittedly was far cleverer than others his own age, had learnt so much. But, if Professor Ozpin was mad, his calm face did not show it as he adjusted his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I have ears.” Bellamy repeated. “And Amelia is six years old, she loves to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very impressive if you’ve learnt as much as you claim to have.” Ozpin observed. “Only a rare handful know such truths about Remnants past, and I believe that, for the time being, the less people who know, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if anyone cares I personally don’t know squat.” Valerian piped in, her cheeks puffing out slightly in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that this must be very confusing.” The young headmaster admitted. “But Bellamy, if you know all about Salem, why would you go look for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To try to cure Amelia.” He answered, his voice indicating that nothing could be more obvious. “If she’s the mother of Grimm, she’d be able to heal Amelia from the Scourge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli’s expression softened as it finally became clear what had driven his youngest son to do as he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did your search lead you to Ms Carrie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard rumours of a girl that could control Grimm.” He answered. “So I decided to investigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have expected such irrational action from your brother, but not you.” Eli shook his head at his son, his wife had always been better at handling him than he ever could. “What about research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Bellamy quickly answered, annoyed that his scientific method was being questioned. “But I found no information…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you decided to see for yourself.” Ozpin gave a low chuckle before clearing his throat and finally addressing Valerian, who had distracted herself looking at all the knick knacks that lined the shelves behind Eli and the books whose titles she could not read. “So is it true you can command Grimm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the one or two.” She admitted, not feeling inclined to lie to the older man. “Rumours blew it out of proportion but, when you’re living out there, rumours keep those looking for trouble away, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli nodded his head, fully aware of the dog eat dog world that was Vacuo. “Is it your Semblance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian shook her head. “Grimm are attracted to negative emotion.” She recited and shrugged nonchalantly. “When you’ve lost everything, there’s not much left to have negative emotions towards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms Carrie, how did you come to live alone in the forest?” Ozpin gently asked, the girl’s story intriguing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me Pa was a useless sack of meat, never saw him in this life.” She harshly replied. “T’was up to my ma to raise us- my older brother, Thorn, and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian paused as if questioning why she was telling complete strangers her story but then she shrugged it off. She’d be gone soon enough and she’d just become another story they’d tell at one of their fancy dinners. “Me ma passed from the Wilting sickness and my brother was killed a few years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm?” Eli tentatively asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Men.” Valerian tartly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be difficult for such a young girl to live in the forest alone like that.” Ozpin observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity.” She harshly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand, Ms Carrie.” Ozpin quickly corrected. “Not many people your age would be able to survive alone in such conditions. It almost sounds like a fairytale I used to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian raised her shoulders again. “You’d be surprised what someone my age will get done if it means they can survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very true.” Ozpin agreed in a small voice. His eyes then turned to look at Eli. “I feel your son may have just made a very interesting fr- excuse me- </span>
  <em>
    <span>acquaintance</span>
  </em>
  <span> from his trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean… she’s just a child!” Eli protested, almost standing from where he sat. “They both are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so is Amelia. I know this full well.” Ozpin countered, turning back to Valerian with polite interest. “Tell me, Ms Carrie, have you ever heard the fairytale of how the seasons came to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we are back! Feeling nice and rested (that's a lie I had 5 tests since last time , but oh well ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) and got a few chapters done in advance. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. A little of a longish one (my bad) but it's all build up for the story to come. Feel free to leave a review, next update comes on Friday :D Thanks again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Port Skoleinos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Sorry for the delay but had a midterm at my usual posting time 😅 but all done and thank you so much for being patient. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this is Port Skoleinos?” Observed Blake, looking around the docks with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Like the rest of her team, except Qrow, none had ever travelled to Vacuo before so all her expectations had been based on the stories Sun and his team had shared with them. Being a harbour town, Skoleinos was bustling with life, composed of a patchwork of buildings and stalls lining the cobbled streets. Merchants selling wares of every kind called to pedestrians, insisting they had just the item they were looking for. From the way Sun had described Vacuo she’d imagined it to be full of pirates and loothers but, based on first appearances alone, it seemed rather tame, except for the occasional argument between individuals as they haggled prices. “It looks kinda normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it fool you.”  Qrow said, tossing his bag over his shoulder as he followed the Faunus down the plank and onto the wooden docks below. His nose cringed at the unpleasant smells that reached him, there was nothing to compare to the freshness of the sea air. “Vacuo is where the resident’s of Remnant’s underbelly collide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very pleasant.” Sighed Weiss, joining the others, feeling her feet sway under her as she adjusted to standing on solid ground once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The captain said that a bus leaves from here to Pataha Harbour in about four days and, from there, we should be able to get to Vacuo City.” Jaune explained, looking over the map the captain had graciously given them as thanks for protecting his ship from the Grimm. The captain’s map seemed to show a larger number of smaller villages and settlements than the one they’d acquired from Atlas, a number of which had little red skulls near them which, Jaune assumed, meant they should be avoided at all costs.  He’d also given them instructions on how to get to Shade Academy from Skoleinos which they had been very grateful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to lose the map this time?” Joked Nora as Jaune sheepishly put the map in his bag, also remembering this last time he’d been in charge of navigating across a continent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will that take?” Questioned Yang. She’d come off the ship from the rear end, where the heavier cargo was being unloaded. Bumblebee was at her side as she pushed the motorbike towards her companions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with the bus it could take several days.” Answered Jaune.  “We’ll be making a number of stops on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get a cart I could probably carry us all to Shade. Bumblebee is a lot faster than that.” Suggested Yang, not looking forward to the prospect of being confined in a bus for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the safest way.” Her uncle explained. “Between Grimm and bandits, anyone not following the official route is fair picking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know alot about this place.” Ren observed, curiously looking at the older Huntsman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow shrugged nonchalantly. “Being raised by bandits means knowing the tricks of the trade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?” Ruby asked when finally everyone had gathered with their things on the docks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we have to spend a few days here, best we find a place to sleep, like a hotel or inn?” Suggested Blake, looking around, in a town this size they most definitely should find a place or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always a good place to start.” Agreed Ruby, leading the small group into the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after that, food?” Tentatively asked Nora, the smells of exotic street foods making her mouth water as they walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just had breakfast.”  Weiss complained, “How are you already hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The secret is that I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry.” Nora laughed as Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It soon proved that Nora’s suggestion of an early lunch would have been a smart move. Skoleinos, being a center of trade and the primary site of entry for travelers coming from Atlas, had evolved to be a rather large town with many vendors selling an array of items. With the Vacuon sun blazing down on them, the Huntresses and Huntsman, with the exception of Nora and Oscar who had had their clothing purposely refitted when their old ones had had to be replaced following the battle of Atlas, Lien and time were quickly spent purchasing lighter and more appropriate clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had already begun to set as the tired and hungry group dragged their feet into a small inn that they found, secluded, from the main road. It was a small building made of light coloured rock and a sun-faded red sign hung upon its entrance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Whispering Fox, dears.” An old Faunus woman at the reception desk greeted. Sun and time had weathered her features, her hair was a variety of silvers, her back slightly arched from years of work. A bushy white fox tail swished under her long skirt as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d like to book some rooms.” Politely answered Weiss, her voice formal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that be for the nine of you?” The old lady asked, bending down and picking up a large, yellowed book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Agreed Weiss, nodding her head enthusiastically. “For three nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With breakfast.” Piped in Nora. The others were too tired to reprimand her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have enough beds available.” The old lady answered, smiling at the small group with kind brown eyes. “However, their former occupants have only recently left and they are still being cleaned. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok, we can wait until they are ready.” Weiss replied, already retrieving what she assumed would be the appropriate amount of Lien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tavern has just begun to serve dinner.” Suggested the woman, accepting the Lien and putting it away behind the counter. “Why don’t you eat and drink until your rooms are ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? That sounds like a great idea.” Admitted Ruby, her own stomach had begun to grumble and her arms had begun to tire from carrying her bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the second door on the left.” The old woman directed while the group thanked her and, struggling with their bags, allowed their noses to lead them to the tavern and food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Considering it was still quite early in the evening and for the innkeeper to have claimed that the tavern had just opened, a large number of the tables had already been filled by diners, eating and drinking and erupting into boisterous laughter. Travelers from all around  Vacuo had come to Skoleinos in search of work, goods, or simply a good time. Seeing their rosey faces and hearing them celebrate simply an ordinary day, it was hard to believe that, barely a sea away, a war had been raging, one that Vacuo had chosen to stay out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything from the bar?” A plump woman walked up to them as they sat at one of the free tables. Her ginger hair was pulled back in a messy bun, a pen and paper in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked pointedly at Qrow. Vacuo was notoriously lax with their drinking age, some claiming they’d slip a few drops of rum in a baby’s bottle to help them sleep at night. But the waitress had come to recognise outsiders and knew it took more time for them to acclimatise to the norms of the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked over the top of the menu she had been reading, her silver eyes studying her uncle. The shine of the multiple different coloured bottles that were neatly stacked behind the counter seemed to tease at Qrow, to whisper to him of new tastes and euphoria and numbness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water for me.” He politely answered, raising his hand to a part of his shirt that was covered by his crimson cloak, where, nestled in the folds and hidden from prying eyes and pickpockets, was Clover Ebi’s pin. The Ace Ops had allowed him to keep it, claiming Clover would have wanted him to have it.  Ruby smiled at her uncle’s response, returning to trying to figure out the bizarre selection of foods the menu had to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress finally left their side when all the food and drink had been ordered and soon, their voices rose to join the boistling chatter of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sun will be horrible for my complexion.” Weiss was telling Blake, her arms outstretched to reveal the top of her hands which were already a little redder. She then gently patted her cheeks which were rosier than their usual tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using our Aura to prevent a tan seems like a waste.” Admitted Blake, her golden eyes inspecting her friend’s new colour. “But if temperatures rise as high as they say they do, overexposure to the heat and sun is not something to take lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think a little colour will do you wonders, beauty.” A new voice slurred from behind Weiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with an obvious sigh that the former heiress turned her head slightly to see who had dared call her a ‘beauty’. He was a middle aged man with numerous gold pieces clipped to his dark hair. His clothing seemed to be made of fine materials, indicating he was some high standing trader but the stench of alcohol that wafted off him warned Weiss he was also heavily intoxicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I thank you for your opinion.” Weiss coldly replied, turning to look back at Blake, who was looking at the man wearily, as were the rest, their conversations quickly dying as the drunken stranger addressed their friend. “I will determine my own skin care routine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brr, watch it Luke! She’s giving you the cold shoulder.” Another slurred voice called from a table not too far away from theirs with numerous empty glasses piled up in its center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve got just the solution for that.'' The ma,n that they assumed was called Luke, continued, attempting to lean on the table between Weiss and Jaune but the latter quickly moved a little closer to his friend, preventing the man from getting any closer. “Let me buy you a drink at the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink.” Weiss didn’t even look at the man as she answered. “But if I did, it wouldn't be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table near theirs burst into thunderous laughter once again, causing Luke’s face to burn redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that.” Luke begged. “What harm could a drink do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss opened her mouth to turn him down again when she suddenly felt a firm grip on her arm pull her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She protested, struggling against the man's surprisingly strong hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one drink?” He begged, his face coming repulsively close to hers. The whole table shot to their feet, ready to get the drunkard away from Weiss. Rose petals had already begun to form around Ruby, ready to get Weiss out of there and Yang’s eyes shifted to red, menacingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she’s not interested.” A voice growled, as a hand shot towards the man’s and gripped it so tightly it forced him to let go of the HUntress with a surprised yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls don’t like guys who can’t take a no.” Nora continued, her hood falling back, her eyes glowing slightly in annoyance at the man. Although she was a good deal shorter than him, she’d grabbed his wrist with such pressure Luke was forced onto his knees out of fear of it getting broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! I’ll leave her alone.” He finally conceded through gritted teeth. “Just let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nora obliged cheerfully, releasing the man and brushing her hands together as she turned to look at her friends who were genuinely impressed with how fast she’d reacted. Her eyes had returned to their normal state. “What?” She innocently asked. “It’s just bruised, not broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just bruised?!” Whimpered Luke, staggering to his feet to look between Nora and Weiss. “You better hope it's not broken you little- hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shouted as someone, not so gently, slapped the back of his head with a menu, producing a very satisfying sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to say anymore, Luke.” The woman that had appeared behind the man with the menu was impressively tall, golden threads were braided into her long dark hair and thick eyeliner surrounded her dark brown eyes. “You’ve proven to us all you’re a fool.” The woman then looked apologetically at Weiss. “I’m sorry my brother was being such a nuisance. I’m Leah by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your brother needs to learn the meaning of ‘not interested’.” Weiss replied, still rubbing at where the man had grabbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you.” Leah offered, reaching into her pocket and presenting her a handful of darts. “Care for a game? The target can be an apple on the top of my brother’s head if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss looked at the small metal pieces . A very flimsy peace offering at the most. She was in no mood for games, much rather preferring the company of her friends. However, as she looked at the darts, she did not see the slight golden gleam as the woman’s Semblance washed over them. Her thoughts swayed. Weiss shrugged, turning to her friends who were all still standing around the table, anticipating more trouble. “You guys up for a game? “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise and laughter, if possible, increased tenfold after that, the whole gang joining into the light hearted festivities that ensued, the slight squirmish forgotten and even more so once their food had arrived. Once the food had been eaten, darts had quickly evolved into numerous tests of strength which Nora and Yang proved the champions of. Ruby had been flocked by a number of the tavern's patrons, some having recognised her from the video she’d broadcast, all asking for details of her exploits while the others often input their own details and exaggerations into the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, for many of the tavern drinkers, the night was still considered young, for Ruby and her group exhaustion had begun to ease in. Each one was looking forward to finally getting rid of their bags and heading to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your rooms have been ready for ages!” The innkeeper chimed when they’d finally gone to pick up their keys. “I’ve got a room for four for the men.” She began handing Qrow, Ren, Jaune and Oscar each a large iron key. “And a room for two.” She continued, handing similarly large keys to Weiss and Blake. “Your rooms are next to each other and even have a shared balcony I’m sure you’ll enjoy. However, you three are on the floor below.” The inkeep admitted, handing Ruby, Yang and Nora the final collection of keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok.” Ruby said, accepting her key and hanging her bag over her shoulder, too tired to question the peculiar rooming arrangement. “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night dears.” The innkeeper called, as the small group headed to the staircase that would lead them to their rooms. “Breakfast opens at 7.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I could sleep like a rock.” Muttered Nora, falling back onto one of the beds, her bags tossed haphazardly in a corner. “How do you two have the energy to get dressed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Nora!” Laughed Ruby, strolling out of the bathroom as she adjusted her goggles slightly. “Isn’t it exciting being in a new kingdom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby twirled slightly in front of the mirror that hung against one of the walls, watching the elegant way her new skirt twirled around her. The merchant had not been lying when he’d claimed the clothes they’d purchased felt so light it almost felt as if she were wearing nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Nora.” Chimed in Yang, also walking out of the bathroom and looking quite pleased at her most recent purchase. She tugged at the orange bandana she’d used to tie back her haid , securing it in place. “You're usually the bundle of energy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Nora agreed tiredly, waving off their commentary. “But now it’s time for a food coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters laughed at their friend but jumped in surprise when they heard a gentle knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be the guys.” Yang mused, walking to the door and turning the knob. “Most likely to show off their new threads as well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the words died on her lips as, instead of their companions, the old innkeeper was standing outside their door, a tray of teacups held before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve settled in quite well.” The old woman observed, looking up at the Huntresses in their new equipment. “I hope the room is to your liking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” Ruby reassured her, standing beside Yang while Nora dragged herself to stand politely behind Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear.” The woman said, smiling slightly as her tail swished behind her. “Here is a complimentary drink, on the house, for having made you wait so long for your rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s ok!” The young Huntress reassured the woman. “It wasn’t long at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I insist.” The woman replied, raising the tray so the sweet scent of the soft purple drinks wafted over the women. “It's a sign of a bad host if a guest turns down offered drinks here in Vacuo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! We didn’t mean to be rude!” Apologised Ruby, quickly taking one of the cups in her hand and almost spilling it over her new shirt in her hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yang asked, looking at the strangely coloured liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tea from the herbs I grow in the garden.” The old woman explained. “It's an old family recipe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a very big fan of tea…” Admitted Nora, but Yang nudged her in the ribs, swiftly making the woman bend down to take a cup, eyeing it quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this.” Ruby said, bringing the cup to her lips and drinking the pleasantly sweet tea, Yang and Nora doing the same next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's my pleasure, dears.” The innkeeper admitted, watching as the Huntresses drank what had been offered to them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“And here I thought I was the only one who needed some air.” Ren forced himself out of his thoughts as the familiar voice wafted over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It got a little stuffy in there.” The Huntsman answered, turning to look at Weiss as she gracefully walked onto the balcony which, as the innkeeper had promised, was shared between their rooms. She adjusted the new light blue poncho that was clipped over her shoulder, the golden broach on the front matching the hair clip that kept her hair up in a neat bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that can happen at times.” The Huntress admitted as Ren took a step to the side to allow her space on the balcony’s stone railing. Weiss nodded her head thankfully and she leaned against the cooling stone, her light blue eyes scanning the lanterns that illuminated the street below, the noise of the tavern filling the night air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got something on our mind.” Weiss observed, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Weiss had become accustomed to the silence that Ren brought with him, often even savouring it in contrast to the volume the rest of her team often conjured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't we all?” He answered, turning his head slightly to look at the former Schnee heiress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I mean something besides Salem and the end of the world.” Weiss elaborated, not wishing to push the man but her tone suggested he was free to speak, if he so wished to. “Maybe something to do with Nora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s gaze fell back to the street below and, as the silence continued to extend itself, Weiss half wondered if she’d said too much but, it was in his usual, calm voice, that Ren finally answered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora… seems happier.” He mused, recalling the last few weeks following the attack on Atlas. Nora had been injured, and tasked with becoming the new Winter Maiden but she hadn’t allowed it to weigh her down. She’d continued to work through it, laughing and smiling with the others far more than he had ever seen her do before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Weiss countered, remembering a conversation she’d had with Nora, what seemed like a lifetime ago back, at Atlas. Blake had been right in her words that, at the cost of a part, the whole could not be forgotten but that did not mean you still did not miss what was no longer with you. “I see a Huntress that’s trying really hard to prove to everyone that she's okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Nora for you.” Ren’s voice was soft as he spoke. “She’d make sure a total stranger was okay before seeing to her own needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for when it comes to food.” Weiss tried to joke but Ren’s expression didn’t change. “She misses you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s better off without me.” He admitted, and, although the thought pained him, Ren knew, deep down, he was right. For almost as long as he could remember they had been Nora and Ren but now they were just Ren and just Nora and the latter, in his eyes, seemed to be blossoming without him. Although he wished to be by her side, he’d had his chance and he’d let it slip through his fingers. His own naivety and stubbornness had prevented him from seeing what he’d taken for granted all these years. Now, she could barely look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you honestly think that, you should have gotten Pietro to check your eyes before we left Atlas.” Weiss rolled her own eyes as her words caused Ren to look at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People don’t go through what the two of you have gone through… share the memories you two share, just for it to be destroyed by a disagreement.” Weiss continued. “You and Nora are stronger than that. Nora’s just needed time to find herself, you both have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you suggest I do?” Ren asked, he’d never expected he’d get relationship advice from the Ice Queen herself however he appreciated it, and how much she’d helped Nora since Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the first step.” Weiss carefully suggested, thinking about what Nora would want. Nora had needed this time alone to figure herself out but, before she’d done that, she and Ren had parted on bad terms. Their argument still loomed over the pair and too many things had been left unspoken. “We are in a new interesting town! Take her out and maybe just talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Sighed Ren, his response surprising the Huntress. He stood up straighter and gave Weiss a thankful smile. “It’s about time I start getting better at the talking part. I’ll do what you’ve suggested in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly wait until morning after all that!” The pair jumped, turning to look for the source of the voice only to see Jaune’s face filling the gap between the balcony doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s already very late…” Ren began, stumbling over his words, not having expected Jaune to have overheard them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Ren, there’s no time like the present.” Qrow’s voice called from the inside, where he was sitting back in the bed he’d claimed for himself. “She won’t wait forever for you. You better go talk to her before someone else sweeps her of her feet, metaphorically speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right.” Ren half stammered, pushing away his uncertainty before it could convince him otherwise. “Thank you.” He remembered to tell Weiss before he jogged past Jaune and the rest of his roommates and out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was some really sound advice.” Blake observed, sitting forward from where she was sitting, her back leaning against the doorframe, the book she’d been attempting to read on her lap. She’d thought she’d enjoy the night air while reading another chapter but what had unfolded on the balcony had been somewhat more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t my advice always sound?” Weiss joked, putting her hands on her hips proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some things I’ll never understand.” Muttered Oscar to himself as Ren closed the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will, eventually.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ozpin’s voice rang inside his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not so sure about that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oscar internally replied, considering that his time as Oscar Pine was running short.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All in due course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ozpin said mysteriously, giving a knowing chuckle at Oscar’s confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren took several deep breaths as he stopped outside the room Nora was sharing with Ruby and Yang. Unlike the other two rooms it was on a completely different floor and he’d almost talked himself out of doing this numerous times before reaching it. Even now, standing outside the door, he internally struggled to do what needed to be done, and that was knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound echoed throughout the corridor but, although Ren waited, he heard no reply from the Huntresses inside.  He tried again and yet all that answered him was silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora?” He called again sheepishly, half wondering if maybe the girls had already gone to bed after all the food they’d eaten. However, although night had fallen outside, something warned him that that may not be the case. Gingerly, still calling the names of the room’s occupants, he tried to turn the door knob and, to his surprise, it opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora?” He tentatively called as he slowly pushed it open, a mixture of feelings conjured within him at entering their room without permission. “Ruby? Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the lights in the room were on and the Huntresses things lay half unpacked on their beds. Their weapons were neatly set aside and out of the way. Three empty cups lay on the small table, one lying on its side, what remained of its contents spilled over the wooden surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was empty with no sign as to where Nora, Ruby or Yang had gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So that girl is the Summer Maiden?” Valerian asked, unimpressed, as she peered through the stained glass window, something that had been installed more for aesthetic reasons then practicality, much to Bellamy’s disapproval. It portrayed a number of beautiful bright blue butterflies that hovered around a number of delicate pink lilies. Through the glass Valerian could make out a young girl, her appearance distorted by the translucent material. She was sitting in bed, a large, hardback book on her lap as she scribbled away on the pages. “She wouldn’t last a week in the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from where she stood, Valerian could tell the girl was not well, her skin was paler then it should be, her eyes more sunken and tinged with black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you and Bellamy get along so well.” Theodore, Bellamy’s older brother, was standing behind her and rolled his eyes at her comment. “Neither one of you has an ounce of tact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tact is useless when facing facts.” Bellamy agreed, looking up at Theodore who was a fair deal taller than him, although unpleasant and irrational feelings always swelled within him when individuals made such comments about his sister’s health. “This is Amelia Dell, our adoptive sister.” Bellamy explained for Valerian’s benefit. “She lost her parents during a Grimm attack before she was a year old, her mother was the previous Summer Maiden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This power transfer stuff… still sounds like stupid fairytale magic to me.” Valerian admitted, looking at Bellamy and still half wondering how she’d let him drag her into this asylum. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, that girl over there has the power to destroy this whole academy if she so wished to.” Theodore explained, looking at his watch before planting a heavy palm on his brother’s shoulder that made him flinch. “So don’t piss her off, I’m heading to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, without another glance, Theodore Dell left Bellamy to make the introductions, another social necessity he despised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s she got?” Valerian asked, pressing her face once again against the glass, its surface cold against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Scourge.” Bellamy explained. “We believe it's a Grimm borne disease that seems to be unique to Vacuo alone. We don’t know what causes it, and we have no cure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that why you were looking for this Salem person?” Valerian asked, looking at the boy, “To try to cure that girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scientific intrigue on if such a solution were possible.” Bellamy explained, but Valerian doubted that was the only reason. From the short time she’d been with Bellamy, she’d come to learn he didn’t relate enough with people to get attached, but, for him to have risked his life for this girl on the other side of the door, she must be someone he cared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Grimm borne disease…” She echoed, the thought alone was terrifying. She may have been able to tame one or two Beowulfs, but she knew she had to steer clear of Grimm if she wished to be alive for breakfast the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian continued to look through the glass panel, watching the young girl draw. Suddenly, Amelia raised her head and looked directly at her, smiling as she did so. Valerian started, taking a surprised step back and stepping on Bellamy’s foot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go talk to her now that she’s seen you.” Bellamy said through gritted teeth, swallowing the pain as he opened the door to Amelia’s bedroom. Inside, the room was decorated in colours of blue and pink, the same butterfly and lily motifs painted across the walls and dangling from the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amelia.” Bellamy greeted, smiling as he walked towards the girl. Most likely this was the first time Valerian had ever even seen him smile, she wasn’t sure he was even capable of such a thing. He almost looked like a child when he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get me a present? I kept your secret as promised.” However Amelia’s smile faltered as she looked at Valerian. Up close Amelia looked even paler, a sharp contrast to her unnatural black lips.  Her hair was a gleaming silver, as were her eyes, with little flecks of light in them. “She’s not my souvenir, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Valerian, she was the person I left home to find.” Bellamy responded, speaking over Valerian before she could scold the girl that she was no souvenir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left home for days to look for a girl!?” Amelia gasped, her mouth making an obvious ‘o’ shape. “Is she your girlfriend? She’s too pretty to be your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy rolled his eyes at the younger girl’s  words though Valerian couldn’t help laugh. She’d had little experience with children younger than herself, and she felt she wouldn’t like them very much but, with that comment alone Amelia had gained more points than her brother in her books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy peered over Amelia’s shoulder at what she was drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The anthers of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helios melitensis</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be larger and more drooping.” Bellamy pointed out, almost taking the pencil out of Amelia’s hand to make the observed adjustments to her drawings but Amelia pulled both the pencil and her notebook to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what those are.” She protested. “But this is how the sun lilies in the garden look like and, the last time you touched one of my drawings you turned it ugly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t turn it ‘ugly’, I just made it more accurate.” Bellamy defended, remembering the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugly!” Amelia sang. She then turned her attention to Valerian, who was thinking, even if they weren’t related by blood, the two most definitely bickered like siblings. “I like the feathers in your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian blinked, taking her a moment to realise what Amelia was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I found them when I was hunting in the forest last summer…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” Amelia squealed excitedly, looking between Amelia and Bellamy. “How is it there? Alot of trees and animals right? Is there a lake? Have you ever seen a deer?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this was the all powerful Summer Maiden?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Valerian thought to herself as the child continued to ramble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was a totally normal six year old girl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And another chapter done and thank you so much for reading! I actually wanted to ask, is the chapter being split between Ruby and Valerian okay, or does it make things confusing? Thank you so much for reading and hope to hear from you. Next update will be on Tuesday 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ren?” Jaune looked up in concern as his teammate entered the room they were sharing, his brow was creased and he looked even more deep in thought then usual. Had things gone sideways with Nora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar, Weiss and Blake looked up from what they were doing. Even Qrow had subtly cracked open his eyes slightly as he lay on the bed to look at the Huntsman. Ren had returned far sooner than any of them had anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Weiss gently asked, guilt instantly flaring within her stomach, it had been based on her words that Ren had gone to speak to Nora and, if things had gone badly, she’d feel somewhat responsible for pushing her friend into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their room was empty.” Ren explained, his voice sounding confused as he answered their question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss raised a speculative eyebrow at Blake. “Did they mention anything to you about heading out somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blake shook her head, “They would have told us about it, wouldn’t they? At least a message on our Scrolls?” And, just to be certain, Blake retrieved hers from her pocket but found no new notifications from her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they tell anyone where they were going?” Ren enquired, something at the back of his mind continued to nag at him, to whisper that something was not right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang’s a big girl, I don't think we should worry too much” Began Qrow, forcing himself to sit up with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they aren’t answering their Scrolls.” Continued Blake as Yang’s number continued to ring and yet its owner refused to answer, or couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they just went to the tavern?” Oscar suggested, looking between his companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Agreed Jaune, looking reassuringly at Ren. “You know Nora…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren did know Nora and, the more he thought about the situation the more unfounded his concerns seemed and yet, he could not shake off this feeling that something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just head down there and check.” Offered Oscar, something also didn’t feel particularly right to him. Even if they had simply gone back downstairs for one reason or other, one of them would have answered either Blake or Weiss’s calls by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the sooner we settle this, the sooner we can all get some shut eye.” Agreed Qrow, sliding his feet over the bed’s edge and standing. He knew his nieces would be fine but, he’d kick himself in the morning if he didn’t check on them now, and he doubted his roommates would let him sleep either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hour or so since the group had left the tavern, if possible, it had filled with even more merry makers. To the point that, in the few minutes they had spent within the establishment, the small handful of waiters that manned it had zoomed back and forth from the kitchen and bar so quickly they would have given Harriet a run for her money. However, no matter how long they looked, Ruby, Yang and Nora were still nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not outside.” Confirmed Blake, running into the reception, her ears twitching as she continued to worry. “And Bumblebee is still parked where we left it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And none of them are picking up.” Weiss looked between her friends. “Now I'm seriously getting worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still very possible they are simply sightseeing.” Qrow suggested. “And they haven’t been hearing their Scrolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would have told one of us.” Blake insisted, looking once again down at her Scroll. It was telling her all three of their friends were still within the signal’s range, one should have answered them or gotten back to them by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Oscar politely called, running towards the reception desk where the same old Faunus that had greeted them before was still sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you, dear?” She asked, her old voice creaking while she rose to better look at the teenager that was addressing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t happen to see some friends of ours leave, did you?” Oscar asked, it was a long shot but he doubted that many people would have passed the reception desk this late at night, the tavern had its own entrance. “A girl with a cape, a blonde and another with orange hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raised a hand to her chin, deep in thought. “I’m sorry, I haven't seen them since I gave you all your keys earlier this evening.” The woman sighed mournfully, “My mind is not what it used to be, things get past me easily now...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok.” Oscar replied, though his shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should look around the town a little?” Jaune suggested, trying to place a comforting hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Most likely all of them were simply overreacting but the last time they had been apart had been in Atlas and things hadn’t gone so well back then. Physically, they had all recovered but mentally, they were still on edge as a result of what had unfolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're lying.” Ren suddenly declared, his eyes widening as he looked at the old lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Faunus looked startled at his accusation, as did his companions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” The old lady asked, her voice stammering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren?” Jaune looked tentatively at his teammate. He understood that Ren was worried, they all were, but this was no time to lose their heads and make unfounded accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shook his head slightly and blinked at the innkeeper as his eyes observed calm, grey petals that floated around her, his Semblance allowing him to read, and understand the meaning behind them. This woman, for one reason or other, was lying to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, you’ve got to calm down.”Jaune insisted as he saw the subtle changes shift across the other Huntsman’s face. The last he’d seen his friend like this was in the icy tundra outside Mantle, right before he’d exploded at him and Yang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows something.” Insisted Ren, his eyes begging Jaune to believe him and that this was not simply a result of his worry. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why do you say that?” Blake looked up at the taller Huntsman, never in all her years of knowing Ren had he been mistrustful of someone simply due to them being a Faunus and she hoped that this was not the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren hesitantly looked between the faces of his teammates, a collage of emotion on each one and, for a brief moment, his worry for Nora and the other vanished, to be drowned out by something else-dread. This was the moment he had so desperately tried to avoid. He’d kept the changing of his Semblance a secret, fearing that his friends would become weary of him. Unconsciously, the words that had held him back each time from telling them echoed though his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People become fearful when they know you can find out their secrets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, a new fear washed over the old, one that was far worse. Nora was in trouble and each minute he wasted worrying about his Semblance, the worse the situation could be getting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Semblance has evolved so I can read people's emotions and that's how I know she’s lying.” Ren finally answered in one single breath, before his courage threatened to desert him. He waited with bated breath for his companions to react, for them to show their anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's how you knew how the Ace Ops were feeling that one time!” Jaune yelled, his eyes widening as if finally the pieces had fallen into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what to say to Hazel to get him to let us go when we were Salem’s prisoners.” Oscar also added, recalling how impressively the usually quiet Ren had talked down the furious Hazel at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded his head solemnly, still anticipating their outrage once his friends realised what this change in his Semblance meant for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's why you are so certain she’s lying!” Hissed Blake, narrowing her eyes at the innkeeper who stumbled backwards, tripping over her own skirts as panic imbued itself in her old wrinkled face. She tried to escape however Blake was quicker and more agile, tackling the woman behind the reception desk and pinning her to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you're not mad at me?” Confused, Ren looked up at Jaune, he’d imagined this scenario countless times and never had he anticipated such a calm response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we be angry?” Jaune tilted his head at Ren . “That’s like being angry at Qrow for giving us bad luck at times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I don’t appreciate being used as an example.” Qrow added, shooting the Huntsman an annoyed look. “He’s right, we’ve got no control over our Semblances and how they may change.” His voice then darkened as his attention returned to the reception desk, behind which the innkeeper was struggling to escape Blake’s iron-like grip. “I’d more like to find out where my nieces are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although I do wish you had at least told </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little sooner.” Pointedly added Weiss, correctly deducing that Ren most likely had not told Nora about this change and this had been one of the reasons why he’d been avoiding her since Atlas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping things a secret only tends to make situations worse with us.” Oscar added, some of Ozpin’s wisdom escaping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys!” Blake’s frightened voice quickly redirected the small group’s attention to the more dire situation at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake’s head popped up from behind the reception desk and, with a loud slam against the table’s surface, produced three very familiar scrolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are Ruby, Yang, and Nora’s!” Exclaimed Weiss, that's why none of them had responded to their calls and messages even though they were within range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Growled Qrow, his voice taking on an almost feral tone to it. “You better start talking before we get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> guns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will know if you are lying.” Added Ren, walking up beside Qrow and activating his Semblance, watching as the flurry of agitated petals appeared around the old Faunus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t meant to find out until morning.” The old woman grunted, struggling to speak. “You were to be the next shift’s problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t repeat myself again.” Qrow hissed, slamming his palms against desk with such force the scrolls on its surface shook. “Where are my nieces and their friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake tightened her grip on the old woman, she should have been gentler on her captive for she could feel her old bones creak under her weight alone. However she was frantic for answers concerning Yang, and the unimaginable situation they had been dragged into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone.” The woman spat, her struggles against Blake intensifying but to no avail. “I’m sorry! Her Semblance made me do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who!?” Qrow demanded, his anger burning away what remained of his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leah Tano!” The Faunus blurted out, flinching at the man’s voice. “Her Semblance influences people’s will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you knew something like that why did you-” Qrow furiously began but Weiss put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have they taken them?” She demanded, her crystalline eyes narrowed at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t!” The woman begged. “Her Semblance doesn’t let me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should be worrying about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Semblance at the moment.” She warned, her voice low as a circle of Glyphs began to spread around her feet. “Now tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s the headmaster’s son?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I heard he's the leader of his team…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No surprise there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think he’s anything like Theodore?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Neh, he looks too scrawny.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellamy reacted to the hushed comments of his classmate as he did most things that disinterested him, he ignored them. It was his first day as an official student at Shade Academy and the whispers had been ceaseless. Some students had even tried to confront him in the halls, either to challenge him, or to get in his good graces. Either attempt had achieved the same result- Bellamy lowering his head and returning to the book he had been reading. Why were people so instant that, if you were reading, that gave them permission to interrupt you? He was reading, not doing nothing. Though Bellamy figured they’d learn soon enough, as he hoped, would his teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scarecrow, you know you’re the talk of the town?” Valerian observed, sitting, not so gracefully, beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost five years since the two had first met. Although, in those years, Bellamy had attempted to fill the blanks in her near non-existent education, Valerian still appeared to belong in the woods rather than anywhere near Shade Academy. She still remained a consistent few inches taller then Bellamy, which wasn’t much of a feat as all the tall genes had gone to his brother, Theodore. Her long ginger hair was braided on one side with a number of small dark blue gems entwined within the threads. These were the most recent addition to her collection of things she felt adequate to put in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As was customary at Shade, the students were not given a school uniform, being allowed to learn in the comfort of their casual clothes. However, where Bellamy had opted for the plainest black pants and maroon jumper he could find, Valerian was in her combat attire- a pitch black dress that reached just above her knees, with a bright blue sash around her waist and a matching cowl, whose hood she put up when she got bored -which was often. Amelia had drilled it into her head that she looked cool like this, and she’d taken the young girl’s words to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, don’t call me that.” He began, saying the same thing he always did when Valerian chose to call him so. “And give them till tomorrow, new gossip will spring up soon enough.” He answered as he returned his attention to his book and Valerian began to noisily chew on her lunch. The two sat like that for a moment, each crunch of the girl’s mouth getting louder and louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to eat so loudly?” He observed, putting down his book again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Valerian said, slurping her drink in satisfaction. “It’s the only way I can annoy you enough to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want to talk about, Ms Wild Child?” Bellamy sighed, memorising his page and closing his book. The sooner he dealt with Valerian, the sooner he could finish his chapter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, was that meant to be an insult?” Valerian asked, liking the sound of ‘Wild Child’, maybe that could be her new nickname. “Secondly, these ‘teams’ there is no way of switching out, is there?” Valerian asked, extracting a crudely folded paper from her backpack. On it were the names and details of her teammates along with a small picture. Unlike some of the other schools that determined the teams by chance, Shade worked them out based on an entrance test, ensuring equally balanced teams. Bellamy had received the exact same paper that morning at breakfast but it was not by chance he and Valerian were on the same team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do you have a problem with Faunus?” Bellamy asked, looking down at the paper he had already memorised. Beside Valerian and himself, the rest of the team was made up of two Faunus, a Tyrian and Kali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I have an issue with Faunus?” Valerian asked, shaking her head as if Bellamy had just said something silly. “It’s you. I have to stay dorming with you for 2-3 years? Haven’t I had to deal with you enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you can’t switch out of the groups you are assigned unless you have a valid reason to present the headmaster.” Bellamy elaborated. “Disliking his son does not count as one.” He quickly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve got another question.” Valerian continued, taking a bite from her lunch before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do.” Sighed Bellamy, stealing a crisp from the plate before her, if she was going to insist on bothering him, the least she could do was share some of her food, he’d forgotten his in his haste that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Amelia is in charge of coming up with the team acronyms.” She began, “But there had to be better names for team BTKV the ‘butter knives’.” And, to emphasise her point, she jabbed her finger at the paper, as if that would erase the offensive name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s eleven, what did you expect from here?” Bellamy grumbled, stealing another of Valerian crisps, he hadn’t realised he’d gotten so hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something a little cooler.” Valerian admitted, putting away the paper with disgust. “A little intimidating, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butter knives aren’t intimidating enough for you?” Bellamy joked, going for his third crisp but, this time, Valerian swatted his hand away with a feral gowl, pulling her lunch towards herself and daring him to try to steal any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy rolled his eyes at her antics. He’d hoped that by now she’d know that even if someone took her food, there would be plenty more to replace it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” He said, looking at the big clock that hung over the cafeteria. “We better get going, we have to meet the rest of our team at one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian looked sadly at her food and, without a second thought, wolfed it down, her cheeks blowing out like a squirrel that had stored too much acorns in its mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ready.” She said, her voice muffled through a mouth full of half chewed food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to get that all down before we meet the others, will you ?” Bellamy asked, leading the way out of the cafeteria.”First impressions do count for some people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading and also for the feedback last time! So, for the time being I will be sticking to this pattern for the chapter. Also thanks again for reading the update and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop a comment and i thin you guys know when the next update will be 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ruby! </em>
</p><p>The Huntress moaned in her sleep as the familiar voice tugged at her consciousness. She turned to her side, hoping the motion alone would be enough to ward off the voice.</p><p>
  <em> Ruby, you’ve got to wake up… </em>
</p><p>“Just five more minutes…” The words left her in a slur, her dreams beckoning her deeper into the darkness of sleep.</p><p><em> Ruby </em>! The voice said again, more insistent this time and accompanied by a sharp pain.</p><p>“Hey!” Ruby yelled, sitting upright and rubbing at where her assailant had pinched her so hard the sting could still be felt. </p><p>“Phew.” Sighed Yang, shaking her head in relief. “I was worried you wouldn’t wake up.”</p><p>Ruby opened her mouth to protest why in the world her sister would be worried of such a thing but, as the drunken haze that had clouded her mind slowly began to fade, it felt as if a thick blanket was slowly being slid over her mind. Finally, her thoughts began to take cohesive form. The first thing she noticed was the empty sleeve that hung feebly at her sister’s side where, usually, her prosthetic arm would be. Around her neck, a strange black collar had been hung, a glowing red light in its centre, like some cursed gem, looked back at her. </p><p>It was then that the memories began to flood her mind. She remembered the old innkeeper giving them tea. She remembered drinking it and feeling woozy a few moments later. She’d stumbled towards the beds but had fallen to her knees before she’d ever reached them. After that, darkness had engulfed her mind, dragging her, forcefully, into the world of sleep. Ruby could remember nothing after that.</p><p>“Yang, what’s going on?” Ruby asked her sister frantically, trying to stand but couldn’t as she was painfully pulled back. Wide eyed, Ruby looked down to her wrists to see thick metal shackles around them, tying her to the ground. </p><p>“I think we were drugged.” Yang explained as she watched her sister struggle against her restraints, going through the motions as she had when she’d first woken up.</p><p>“Where are we?” The Huntress continued to ask, looking around herself but unable to recognise the dark metallic room they were in. As she moved her head she felt cold metal pressed against her neck, she must have been wearing a similar collar as Yang. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I think we’ve been kidnapped.” Answered a voice to Ruby’s side. “Most likely to be sold as slaves.”</p><p>“Nora?!” Ruby gasped, struggling to make out the other Huntress who was sitting in the shadows. Like herself, Nora had been chained to the ground, a thick collar wrapped around her slender neck.</p><p>“How do you know?” Yang quietly asked, purposely keeping her voice low so as to avoid any unwanted listeners. </p><p>“The collars.” Nora explained, gesturing as best she could with her tied hands to the glowing light. “They stop us from using our Semblances. Although it's illegal to own slaves in Mistral now, I remember them having to wear these things before.”</p><p>“That’s insane!” Hissed Ruby, looking between Nora and Yang as if such a notion were impossible to fathom. Those were things taught in history class, not something to be dealt with today! “There are rules against slavery all over Remnant.”</p><p>“Qrow did say Vacuo was the underbelly of Remnant.” Yang reminded her sister. “I don’t think such laws apply here.”</p><p>“And the others?” Ruby quickly looked around the room again. Just as easily as she had missed Nora in the shadows, she may have passed over any other captives present, the effect of the drug on her mind still muffled her thoughts. </p><p>“I haven’t seen anyone else.” Admitted Yang, which was a little comfort, unless they were being held captive elsewhere.</p><p>“We’ve got to get out of here.” Hastily declared Ruby, taking a deep breath and activating her Semblance.</p><p>“Ruby, no!” Yelled Nora, but her warning reached her too late. Sensing the activation of Ruby’s Semblance, the collar’s light began to flicker, the metal heating up as it sent jolts of electricity throughout her body. </p><p>Ruby screamed at the unexpected pain, falling forwards, her body spasming as the collar continued its attack.</p><p>“Ruby!” Yang yelled, kneeling before her sister as Ruby tried to regain her breath, the pain finally receding and, with it, what remained of the drug's effect. Ruby heard the rustling of chains beside her as Nora struggled to come to her aide. </p><p>Ruby took several deep breaths, her eyes tearing up from the pain.</p><p>“I’m okay.” She panted, looking at Yang as she pushed herself up using her elbows. Ruby tried to sit up once again but tensed as she heard shuffling and voices from the outside. What Ruby had previously thought to be a wall, was actually a smooth metal door. It swung open, bright light streamed into the room and caused its occupants to look away from the blinding glare, as well as away from the two new arrivals. </p><p>“Good, you’re all awake.” Ruby blinked multiple times, trying to look up at the woman who had just spoken. She recognised her! It was the woman from the tavern, the one who had invited them to play darts, Leah.</p><p>“You!” Hissed Yang, trying to stand but was pulled down by the chain that held her one arm. She narrowed her eyes as she recognised Luke to be the man standing beside Leah.</p><p>“Good to see you're doing well.” Luke chided, smiling wickedly at the chained girls. </p><p>“Come closer and I’ll show you how well we are doing!” Nora growled, her words causing the man’s smile to become even crueler.</p><p>“Oh I’m going to really enjoy selling you.'' Luke admitted, absentmindedly rubbing the wrist Nora had injured back in the tavern. </p><p>“Oh once I get my hands on you you’d wish you’d only leave with a broken wrist!” Nora retorted hotly, glaring up at the man.</p><p>“If you're done.” Leah interrupted, rolling her eyes at her brother. “You’re certain these three were the most valuable?”</p><p>“Based on the Auction’s request this month, yes.” Luke nodded his head, looking at each of the Huntresses as if they were interesting wines whose value had to be discussed. “Knightwell confirmed the blond and black head are from Vale. The youngster was the most obvious choice. Silver eyes have always been in high demand, rare and beautiful and powerful. With the publicity the Huntress of Doileir has been wrecking up, we’ll fetch a very pretty price for them.” </p><p>“If you even think of laying a finger on Ruby…” Yang growled, attempting to stand as her eyes shifted to red.</p><p>“Uh-uh.” Said Leah, waving a finger in the air and pointing to her neck. “I'd be careful. You might think you could absorb the damage of the collar and break free but, knowing the strength of your Semblance, we took the precaution of setting it on instant stun. It senses the slightest spike in Aura and they’ll give you a shock strong enough to knock out a horse.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Yang sat back down, an angry hissing sound leaving her lips as she looked up at the deceitful pair. She remembered that that was exactly what had happened to her when she had first woken up and tried to break her chains.</p><p>“And that counts for you as well.” Luke smugly added, looking at Nora. “ We thought you’d be a troublesome one, being from Vacuo we assumed you’d handle pain well enough.”</p><p>“So instead, if you even try to purposely activate your collar to boost your Semblance, we’ll electrocute your friends instead.” Leah added, satisfied with their overall catch. The other members of this lot’s crew had been rather interesting as well, but travelling with large bounties had its risks, and their market value may increase in the future. But, at the moment, silver eyes and strong female fighters were in demand.</p><p>“Wait? I’m from Vacuo?” Nora asked, surprised, looking at Yang and Ruby for confirmation. </p><p>“How are we supposed to know?” Harshly retorted Yang, this was not the time for any of Nora’s jokes.</p><p>“How could you possibly know that?” Nora then turned to Leah and Luke. “<em> I </em> didn’t even know that! How could you possibly know something I didn't even know? Or how our Semblances work?”</p><p>Luke gave Nora a smug smile, pleased to be the one with all the answers. He shrugged at the woman nonchalantly, wondering if he could make her beg a little more, even though knowing wouldn’t make a bit of difference to their situation other than make things more fun for him. </p><p>“My Semblance allows me to instantly understand another person’s Semblance.” Luke proudly gloated. “The strengths and weaknesses.”</p><p>“Knowing where you're from is just a bonus from one of our men.” Added his sister casually. “Helps us advertise our wares better, some of our buyers have quite the <em> particular </em> tastes.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how they will react to the prosthetic though, I didn’t know about that.” Luke turned to his sister as he said this, as if debating the unexpected mileage of a used car.</p><p>“Seems to be Atlesian high tech stuff, so it's a bonus.” Leah mused. “The fighting rings would probably love to pit their fighters against her robotic strength, or we can sell it to a weapons dealer. “</p><p>Luke nodded his head, seeing the profit in his sister's words. </p><p>“You two are disgusting!” Yelled Yang, struggling to keep her anger back. “We aren’t cows to be traded for Lien, we are human beings.”</p><p>“Welcome to Vacuo, honey.” Leah laughed. “If you aren’t smart or strong enough to survive, you may as well be.”</p><p>“We better get moving if we want to make it to the Knowhere in time for the auction.” Luke informed his sister, the pair turning to leave out the door they had entered.</p><p>“Wait!” Ruby suddenly yelled, causing both Yang and Nora to jump.</p><p>“Pleading or crying won’t do you any good.” Leah warned her. “And don’t even try any toilet break tricks either.”</p><p>“You mentioned a Huntress of Doileir when you were talking about my eyes…” Ruby carefully asked, her voice low. Her mind had been racing in every direction and yet her thoughts had continued to fall on that seemingly irrelevant piece of information. “What did you mean?”</p><p>“Not sure how knowing will help you in any way.” Commented Leah. “But rumours of a silver eyed Huntress at Doileir have been spreading all across Vacuo. You have her to thank for the price on your head being such a beauty.”</p><p>With those final words, the siblings walked out the door, slamming it shut behind them. The rattling of keys was followed by an echoing click indicating they had locked it. There was the sound of shouting outside, clearly it wasn’t just Luke and Leah who were involved in this plot. Soon, the shouting died down only to be replaced by the growl of an engines. Suddenly, the captives jerked backwards as they felt the room in which they were being held begin to move. They were in a truck! The implications of this realisation did not bode well for the Huntresses. The chances of them still being in Port Skoleinos were painfully slim and only the heavens above knew how long they had been asleep thanks to that drug. It was with this numbing realisation that they knew that their friends were, most likely, nowhere close to finding them. </p><p>“Well our trip to Vacuo seems to be going as smoothly as our visits to the other kingdoms.” Sighed Yang, adjusting herself as best she could with one hand. </p><p>“Keeps our lives interesting.” Nora tried to joke, moving as close to the sisters as her chains would allow. </p><p>“Because our lives are the definition of dull.” Yang rolled her eyes at her own comment but paused when she noticed that her sister had fallen silent, her eyes focused on her cuffed hands, deep in thought.</p><p>“Hey.” Yang gently prodded, nudging her sister to try to get her attention. “We’ve been in tighter spots then this, we’ll find a way out like we always do.”</p><p>“That’s not it.” Ruby admitted, although at the moment she couldn’t think of a way out of their chains. “What they said, about there being another silver eyed Huntress…”</p><p>“Yeah? I’m not sure what that had to do with anything…” Yang cautiously began to say.</p><p>“Back at Atlas, Salem had said something about Mum...” Ruby slowly began to explain, recalling the conversation she’d had with the witch back in Schnee Manor. At the time she had believed it simply to be one of Salem’s tricks, to either distract her or capture here. However, ever since then, the thought had occasionally reformed, nagging at her until it was all she could think of… What if… “Is it possible that mum is still alive?”</p><p>Yang blinked at her younger sister, not having expected such a notion to even cross her mind after so many years. </p><p>“Ruby,” Yang said her name softly, reaching out to her with her hand. </p><p>“I know, it makes no sense and I shouldn’t believe Salem, but Yang...” Ruby looked at her sister, a pleading, desperate look in her wide silver eyes. “We had a funeral, and mum has a grave but we never had a body to bury…” Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm her voice which had begun to rise. “What if mum’s still alive?”</p><p>“And what? You think she’s been hiding here in Vacuo?” Yang gently countered. She did not wish to hurt her sister, the death of Summer Rose had left scars on all of them, but none as deep as on Ruby, but she had to see reason. </p><p>“It’s not the craziest thing we’ve heard.” Ruby weakly admitted, trying for a shrug. </p><p>Yang looked at her sister as Ruby returned her attention back to her hands, awkwardly cleaning at her nails and obviously avoiding her gaze. </p><p>“I don’t remember much from the funeral.” Yang quietly admitted, causing Ruby to look up at her. “I remember Dad telling us Mum died on a mission. We were in the kitchen... his eyes were already red… I think that was the first time I ever saw Qrow drink...you kept asking me when Mum would be back… I had no answer.” </p><p>Yang shook her head at the memory, the two of them had been so young… too young to lose the only mother they had ever known. “My last memories of Mum however, are from a day or so before she left. It was the middle of the night. I think I had to go to the bathroom, when I heard crying from the living room... it was Mum.” Yang’s voice was soft, barely a whisper, but Ruby was looking at her, soaking up every word her sister had to say. </p><p>“I’d never seen her cry before… Mum was kind but strong and brave. She was a hero that protected people from Grimm. I didn’t even think she could cry, so I had asked her why she was. It was because of her previous mission. She said she was meant to bring an old friend to stay with us for a while, I think she said she was in some kind of trouble? I don’t remember the details, but she had a daughter our own age…”</p><p>“I-I don’t remember us ever getting any friends of Mum’s as visitors.” Admitted Ruby, other than uncle Qrow, visitors had been sparse and far apart, even more so those with children their own age at the time. </p><p>“That’s because they never made it.” Solemnly continued Yang. “Their airship had been attacked by Grimm and they lost the kid.”</p><p>“Yang, why are you telling me this now?” Ruby could barely speak, her throat had constricted as she held back the tears that threatened to spill.</p><p>“Because she had held me close when she said this.” Yang answered, looking at her sister’s gleaming eyes. “She was crying and she said the worst thing in this world would be to live in it without either one of us. That’s why she’d make sure that could never happen to anyone ever again.”  </p><p>Yang let out a pained breath. Back then she hadn’t understood what her mother had meant but now she knew. On that final mission she had gone to face Salem, to make sure no one lost someone they cared for to her Grimm ever again.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say.” Finished Yang. “Is that if mum were alive, she wouldn’t have spent over a decade hiding out in Vacuo. Without a doubt, she would have returned home to us. She would have done <em>anything</em> to come home”</p><p>Ruby let out a shaky breath.</p><p> “You’re right.” She finally told her sister, pushing the thought away. Salem must have been lying, trying to bait and lure her with falsities she knew could never be true. </p><p>“You’re mum sounds like she was really great.” Quietly added Nora, she had not wanted to interrupt the tender moment between the sisters.</p><p>“She was.” Ruby answered, smiling at her friend as she discreetly wiped a tear from her eye. </p><p>“Did you really not know you were from Vacuo?” Yang asked, feeling guilty for having snapped at the Huntress previously. She hadn’t been right of her to assume Nora had just been saying a joke. </p><p>Nora shrugged sheepishly. “I barely have any memories from before I met Ren.”</p><p>“So you have no memories whatsoever of your family?” Ruby enquired. Being kidnapped and transported to be sold at an auction may not have been the ideal time to get to know Nora better but, at that moment, tied and collared, she couldn’t figure out how to escape just yet.</p><p>“I sometimes get dreams of a woman leaving me behind surrounded by Grimm.” She answered. “But I’ve no idea if it's an actual memory or just a dream.”</p><p>“Well I see no reason for them to have lied about you being from Vacuo.” Piped in Ruby. “They were right about the two of us. Maybe you’ve got family around here?”</p><p>Nora shrugged nonchalantly but gave Ruby a soft smile as she did so. “I’ve got all the family I'd ever need already.”</p><p>Both Ruby and Yang smiled at the Huntress’s words. </p><p>“Then let’s find a way out of here.” Ruby finally responded, looking between her fellow captives. “The others must be worried sick by now!”</p><hr/><p>The Vytal Festival was the most anticipated event of the year and, with Vacuo hosting, headmaster Eli had been profoundly busy with the preparations. As had the other staff members of Shade Academy, that had mercilessly trained their students in preparation for the tournament. Valerian herself could not fathom the fuss for it seemed simply to be a glorified sparring competition, only with more food and larger audiences. That was, however, until she set eyes on the Amity Colosseum. It was a magnificent structure floating in the sky, a technological wonder she would never have dreamed possible. The fights themselves had also not disappointed her and she had been not so silently been anticipating her own fight against Team STRQ, a team from Beacon Academy whose reputation had reached far across the kingdoms. </p><p>However, even from where Amelia sat, beside her father and the other Academy headmasters, the battle between the two teams did not seem to be going in Valerian’s favour. Bellamy had been the first to be knocked out, his Aura, which was already quite abysmal, had fallen below the limit following a series of relentless slashes from team STRQ’s Raven Branwen. She had been merciless against the man, as were the rest of her teammates who had efficiently separated Team BTKV to better pick them off. However, team STRQ, at almost the same time, had also lost their first member. Tyrian was still looking over the edge, watching as his opponent, Tai Xiao Long, resurfaced in the water below, punching its surface in frustration.  </p><p>Tyrian’s pincer swished idly, oblivious that a second opponent was already attempting to attack. However, Kali intercepted him, her blade colliding with Qrow Branwen's with an echoing clang across the arena. Tyrian slid from under his teammate’s shadow and attempted to stab at the opponent with the curved blades that were attached to his bracers. Qrow dodged suddenly, causing Kali to stagger forward and Tyrian swivelled out of her way, narrowly avoiding impaling his own teammate. Qrow spun on his heel, slicing the air with his scythe. Kali, in response, pulled at her blade, shifting it into its bow form and sent flying a series of arrows. Each crimson tipped projectile exploded on coming in contact with Qrow’s blade, engulfing the small group in smoke. </p><p>Amelia strained her eyes to make out their forms but, although she was certain the fight had continued, they were obscured from her view. The young girl’s attention then fell to Valerian, who, alone, was facing off the remaining members of team STRQ- Raven, who had knocked out Bellamy, and their team leader, Summer Rose.</p><p>“Go help Qrow.” Raven ordered Summer, watching as Valerian slowly paced around them, her billhook raised over her shoulder. The woman’s teammate had been easy enough to knock out however Raven could sense a more interesting fight awaited her with this one. </p><p>Summer nodded her head in understanding, it would be pointless for the two of them to fight a single opponent when Qrow faced two. Summer made to run towards her teammate but halted as a series of bright blue orbs of fires blocked her path. She back stepped swiftly, narrowly singing the edge of her ivory cape as she did so. </p><p>“Oh no you don't.” Valerian yelled, sparing Bellamy a concerned look as he struggled to get back on his feet and drag himself to the knock-out area. The fight was already over for him. </p><p>“You’ve got a real pretty Semblance!” Summer called to Valerian, seemingly unphased by the orbs.</p><p>“Don’t compliment her!” Growled Raven, rolling her eyes at Summer. </p><p>“You two aren’t going anywhere.” Valerian informed them, conjuring several more orbs until an almost impenetrable wall of blue fire encircled them. </p><p>“Go help you brother.” Summer calmly ordered, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at Valerian.</p><p>“Fine.” Raven grudgingly agreed. She’d have liked to be the one to fight the girl but not at the cost of losing. </p><p>“You’re surrounded by fire.” Valerian pointed out. “How are you …” But her voice trailed off as a swirling portal of red and black appeared beside Raven while, instantaneously, a similar structure appeared across the fire near her brother. </p><p>“Don’t lose.'' Raven commanded, before stepping through the portal and instantly appearing beside Qrow, intercepting an attack from Tyrian, who recoiled at her sudden appearance.</p><p>“Wicked!” Valerian admitted, her eyes wide as the portal vanished. But her excitement quickly faded as she saw Tyrian’s stinger slice against Raven’s cheek. She cursed under her breath, they had warned him not to use his poison during the games but, obviously, Tyrian had chosen not to listen to them- as usual.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we’ll have to end this quickly or your teammate could die.” Valerian warned. </p><p>“Raven can handle herself.” Summer informed her, misunderstanding the woman.</p><p>“No, she could <em> actually </em> die.” Valerian insisted. “Tyrian’s stinger is poisoned.” </p><p>She nodded her head to the screen where their Aura levels were being displayed. Summer tentatively looked up, suspecting a trap from the girl. But, Valerian had spoken the truth. Raven’s Aura’s levels were already decreasing and at a much faster rate than they should have been.</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up.” Summer thanked, mentally calculating how long it would take for Raven’s Aura to fall below the critical level. “We’ll have to make this quick.’</p><p>“Agreed.” Valerian answered, charging at Summer, her billhook held over her head. Summer erupted into a flurry of petals causing Valerian to spin round, her own weapon narrowly blocking Summer’s sword as she reappeared behind her. The sound of metal hitting metal was barely audible over the commenter’s, Theodor Dell’s , voice as he informed the audience that Tyrian had just been swung over the edge, by the tail, by Raven. </p><p>The woman staggered on her feet as the poison continued to spread. Kali, aimed an arrow at Raven but, as she released it, Qrow ran into its path, protecting his sister from the explosion but, at the cost of his own Aura falling below 15%. Kali blinked against the smoke her own weapon had created, and released a surprised 'yelp' as Raven, barely able to walk, charged at her. She slashed with her sword, pushing the Faunus over the edge and into the water below. Raven fell to her knees, her Aura inexplicably drained by Tyrian’s poison. </p><p>Summer looked back at her teammate in concern, only narrowly blocking Valerian’s attack.</p><p>“This needs to end so she can go to the medic!” Summer shook her head, Raven would be stubborn enough to stay till the end of the fight. It also appeared that she and this woman were evenly matched, this could go on for quite some time, and Raven clearly didn’t have <em>that</em> long. </p><p>“Sorry, but I’m going to have to end this.” Summer gave Valerian an apologetic smile. </p><p>From her words, Valerian had expected that she had some big final move that would instantly end their fight. But, instead, she ran away from her and towards the arena’s edge.</p><p>“No you don’t!” Valerian yelled, charging after her, anticipating the woman’s plan. Rather than stop her however, Valerian tackled Summer, resulting with both women stumbling over the arena edge and into the water below. </p><p>It was with suppressed laughter at Valerian antics that Theodore declared that the battle had ended in a draw. </p><p>“Why’d you do that!?” Coughed Summer as she watched Valerian’s head finally break the surface, spitting out water and shaking her hair as she did so. </p><p>“Winning like that is no fun.” Valerian answered, matter of factly. </p><p>Summer momentarily blinked at the woman before erupting into laughter. </p><p>“You’re a strange one, Valerian Carrie.” Mused Summer, swimming to the water’s edge and pulling herself out. </p><p>“You’re not a boring one yourself, Summer Rose.” Laughed Valerian, accepting the hand the other woman had extended to help her out of the water.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's another chapter posted! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it 😁 Feel free to drop a comment, I really do love hearing from your guys and even how I could potentially improve the story a bit (been suffering a little from writer's block but its for a piece 5 chapters ahead so it should fine 😅) and advice/suggestions are also welcome. </p><p>ALSO! the final episode for Vol 8 will be made available for everyone this weekend- exciting 🤩 If you still need to watch it no spoilers from me but, if you have seen it I still can't describe it...</p><p>Any way, thanks again for reading the update and see you all next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The truck bounced and groaned as it journeyed through the overgrown tracks that made up the Caligo Archipelago. The drone of automobiles drowned out all other sound, warding away carnivorous predators that stalked the shadows, following the traders and their lively cargo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Leah had travelled these roads for more years than they’d dare admit, seeing paths where unseasoned travellers saw only dirt. They were already several days' travel from Port Skoleinos, and miles away from any form of official town. Out there, where the line between hunter and hunted was too fine to be seen, only those strong enough to survive could live out in the merciless wilderness. Those too weak to do so would succumb to the calamities of Vacuo, till all that remained were bones to be crushed under their wheels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the faith of the weak in Vacuo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Luke and Leah spoke at the front of the truck, recalling past exploits which had been, admittedly, far more challenging than their current cargo, said cargo was intently discussing their escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t joking about the collars.” Yang explained, looking between Ruby and Nora who had huddled together as close as their chains would allow but they were too short to actually reach the other captives. “I tried to break free once I woke up and it just zapped me unconscious again.” Yang cracked her neck at the memory, it had not been pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally got struck by lightning the other day, I’m built for this!” But Nora crossed her arms, annoyed. “Hence why I can’t use my Semblance without frying the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked between the two older Huntresses, each one mulling over the current situation and what could be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been in a lot tougher spots than this.” Ruby reassured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although we were never quite good at the unaided breakouts.” Nora recalled and then sighed. “If we could arm ourselves with something... that would make things a lot simpler...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy just to have both arms.” Admitted Yang, waving her empty sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Agreed Nora, sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And these shackles are screwed down tight.” Continued Yang, tugging at the metal as best she could. “Our normal strength alone won't be enough to break these…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They may have been able to analyse and counter our Semblances,” Ruby carefully began to explain, her mind grasping at the fine thread of a plan that had begun to form. “But we do have something they wouldn’t even think of…” Ruby looked pointedly at Nora. “The Winter Maiden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right!” Blurted out Yang, snapping her fingers. “That’s magic that has nothing to do with Auras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as we know.” Slipped in Nora, already seeing a hundred and one things wrong with this plan, mainly revolving around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it's worth the try.” Admitted Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, are you two forgetting I’m confirmed the worst Maiden ever in the history of Remnant?” Countered Nora, desperately trying to think of another plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wors</span>
  </em>
  <span>t Maiden.” Yang tried to defend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really am!” Replied Nora. “Oscar said that Ozpin’s never seen anyone struggle to use the Maiden’s powers as much as me! I can’t even get the Vault doors to open a second time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve had to iron out some creases.” Yang shrugged. “None of us got where we are overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus!” Excitedly piped in Ruby. “You’ve been training! We’ve all seen you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was right about that. Nora had been training how to conjure and control her powers though, without an actual teacher to show her the ropes, and the only example to follow being Cinder Fall, it had been a lot of trial and error and frozen socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try?” Ruby calmly requested, seeing the skepticism on Nora’s pale face. “What else do we have to lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few fingers?” Nora tried to joke but let out a long breath. Ruby was right, even if she couldn’t use the Winter Maiden’s powers very well, it was better than just sitting around waiting to be auctioned off to some random buyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, Nora raised her hand to the collar around her own neck and clasped it as firmly as she could, her thumb was barely able to squeeze between her neck and the metal. It felt cool against her touch, she could sense the hum of electricity in its core. One wrong move and that would trigger both Ruby and Yang’s devices to attack. Nora released a shaky breath, pushing away the doubts as she continued to hold on to the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the weeks since she’d inherited this power, she’d realised using the Maiden’s magic was very different from how she used her Semblance. Her Semblance came to her as naturally as breathing but this magic was like an extension of herself, much like Yang’s prosthetic arm was an extension of her. It felt alien and powerful and yet, somehow, an integrated part of herself. Sometimes,  when Nora’s thoughts were truly quiet, it even felt as if it had a mind of its own. As if the will of previous Maidens still lingered within it, listening to her pleas and waiting for their time to wake and to become realised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora heard Ruby take a sudden breath inwards as she felt a soft tingling begin to spread from the tip of her fingers. If it weren’t for the rattling of the truck as it moved across Vacuo, the small group could almost hear the crackling of the frost as it spread across the collar. The air around them also began to cool to the point that their breaths could be seen, though it was nothing compared to subzero temperatures that Nora was conjuring within her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with a rough jerk of her hand that she pulled at the collar. The metal, frozen to the point beyond its capabilities, shattered under her iron grip. When Nora opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the fragments of metal within her palm. The glow around her eyes lingered a moment longer before fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Cheered Ruby, almost jumping to her feet in excitement, ignoring the uncomfortable warmth that had begun to spread from her collar. Just then, when the Maiden’s powers had begun to show in Nora’s eyes, the collars had begun to hum slightly, preparing to strike at the captives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Yang warned. Although they would be very difficult to hear over the moving truck, they did not want either Luke nor Leah to hear them and suspect something had changed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that worked!” Gasped Nora, blinking at the metal shards, the collar’s edges still glistening with ice. It always intrigued her how easily this magic manifested itself in this form. Was it simply the most basic characterisation of winter? Or did Nora’s association of this particular season with snow and ice have influence on the matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you you could do it!” Beamed Ruby, excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now do the same with Ruby and mine’s.” Quietly explained Yang. “Let’s show them they chose the wrong Huntresses to kidnap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On shaky feet, Nora crawled towards Ruby but suddenly the trio stumbled forward, the sound of wheels sliding over the ground with a loud screech filled the air. The truck had just stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hurry!” Ruby begged, for whatever reason the truck may have halted, it would only be a matter of time before they would come to check on their captives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora had hoped that since she was simply repeating the same actions on Ruby and Yang’s collars, the process wouldn’t take too long. However, unlike her, the sisters were not immune to the cold. Although Nora’s use of the Maiden’s power had, miraculously, never led to any of her friends getting injured, she did not wish to become careless now. Her luck was nowhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nora worked on the collars a shift in sounds could be heard outside. At first, when the truck had initially stopped, they had heard talking. Luke and Leah’s voices were barely distinguishable from the mess of others that soon joined them. Then the sounds changed, the voices became more aggressive and frantic as the conversation transitioned into a battle. Gunfire shook the truck, the piercing sounds of metal hitting metal pushed Nora to work faster. Best case scenario, the unknown combatants outside were their friends who, somehow, had tracked them down. The more realistic probability was that, whoever was confronting Leah and Luke’s gang outside, just wished Ruby and her friends more trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Nora had freed both captives, an eerie silence had fallen outside.  They could still barely make out the hum of voices but the battle had ended. The winner had been decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against the metal haul of the truck a sharp knocking sound pierced through the air, warning Ruby, Yang and Nora that they’d have visitors soon. The glow of Yang’s hair began to spread from her roots to their tips as her eyes shifted to red. She began to quietly prowl towards the door. She could hear shuffling outside as the unknown individuals struggled against the truck’s lock. Clearly, it had not been Luke and Leah who had won the battle outside for they were in possession of the key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently blending into the shadows, Ruby and Nora raised their arms, ready to fight their way out even if they were unarmed. Between Ruby and Yang’s Semblances, and the Winter Maiden’s magic they had a fighting chance. They had no other choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, with a loud clang, as if the lock had just been punched in, the door began to swing open, bringing with it a blinding stream of blood red light and a loud, confident voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have no fear ladies, we are here to…” But whatever the voice was going to say died as Yang emerged from the shadows, uppercutting the new arrival and sending him staggering backwards and to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora made to charge after him and help Yang, who was blinking at the body on the ground confused. However, Ruby quickly stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had recognised this voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neptune?” Tentatively called the Huntress, stalking behind her sister who was still looking at her collapsed opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that anyway to treat your rescuers?” Muttered the blue haired youth as he massaged his jaw, the place Yang’s fist had made contact with already a bright red. His goggles had gone askew and his maroon jacket was finely dusted with dirt as he looked at the girls, indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m kinda happy I didn’t have my prosthetic arm.” Yang sheepishly apologised, extending her hand to help the Huntsman back on his feet. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should be the ones asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” Another voice called from the other side of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun!” Cheered Ruby, recognising the monkey tailed Faunus as he gave them a dashing smile, adjusting his open buttoned shirt as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were on a job trying to find the location of a human traffic ring.” Yet another familiar voice said, her large rabbit ears being seen before they saw her face. “Who would have thought we’d find you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! I haven’t seen you since Beacon!” Cheerfully observed Nora as Velvet walked up to stand by Sun as she retrieved her camera from its bag. “It feels like a reunion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I could have done without getting punched.” Admitted Neptune, still moving his jaw as he dusted off his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were hoping for some damsels in distress.” Sun continued, giving Ruby a cheeky smile as Velvet put her hands on her hips, tiredly. Sun and Neptune were nice guys, and she didn’t mind working with them but sometimes they had a one track mind, especially when it came to girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But instead we found some ladies in a mess.” Finished Neptune winking at them and smiling cooly at his own joke, the punch already forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we missed you too.” Laughed Yang, pulling Sun into an embrace so tight he could hear his joints crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Blake also with you?” He eventually asked, coughing as he peered into the empty truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless they were being transported some other way, I think we were the only ones taken.” Yang admitted, scanning the battlefield around them. Motorbikes had been tipped on their side, some with engines still running, their riders unconscious on the floor. However she saw no other vehicle that could be concealing their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the rest of team CFVY?” Ruby asked Velvet excitedly, also looking around for the former Beacon students. It had been years since the last time she’s seen any of them, not since the fall of Beacon...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re on another mission.” The Faunus explained before snapping a picture of Ruby, smiling at the younger girl as she did so. “Headmaster Theodore likes mixing things up a bit, so teams aren’t as fixed as they are in Beacon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's how she ended up with such awesome teammates.” Added Sun, draping a hand over Velvet's shoulder. “Though enough about that! What’s up with you guys?  I bet you’ve got a few mean stories to share!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's more than a few, dude.” Admitted Neptune, finally noticing the scars that ran up the side of Nora’s neck. Nora adjusted her hood self consciously in response when she noticed where he was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw your video asking for help at Atlas.” Also added Velvet, though her ears drooped sadly as she said this. “We tried to convince the headmaster to let us go but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys are done chit chatting, I’d like to continue with our mission.” A new and unfamiliar voice called, walking up from the front of the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this stick in the mud is Pluto Hydrargyrum.” Neptune introduced with little enthusiasm. “The final member of our little makeshift team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From around the truck another Faunus walked towards them, scowling as he crossed his arms, scanning the former captives with cold amber eyes. He appeared to be the same age as Sun and the rest of his team and more or less their height. His skin was tanned and his white hair was ruffled upwards, with the ends in an array of reds, violets and dark blues. The most impressive thing about the man however, were the pair of large wings, composed of a collage of white, red and violet feathers, that protruded from his back. They were so large the tips brushed against the dusty ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man momentarily paused as he inspected Ruby, Yang and Nora and, if it were possible, his expression soured further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me if I’d like to get this mission done and head back to Shade.” Pluto answered, turning his attention to the Huntsman who had introduced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pluto, these are friends of ours from Beacon- Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie.” Sun introduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Pluto answered, still inspecting the trio as if they were a particularly annoying set of flies that had had the misfortune of falling into his soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the feeling that’s got a different meaning here in Vacuo.” Nora retorted, crossing her own arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He transferred here from Haven Academy.” Velvet explained. “With all the academy attacks that have been happening around Remnant, Shade’s been getting flooded with even more students like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Pluto harshly added. “I didn’t run away from Haven. I came to train to be a better Huntsman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we’ve discussed this.” Sighed Neptune, shaking his head in dismay. “You’ve got the looks and the skill but with a personality like that? You’re going to</span>
  <em>
    <span> repel</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the ladies.” Then in a lower voice, to Ruby, he added. “He’s still a work in progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding.” Ruby awkwardly answered before walking up to the older man and extended her hand out towards him. “Well it's nice to meet you, Pluto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He grunted, ignoring her hand and looking at his teammates. “Even all tied up, none of them will spill where the exchange was going to take place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Velvet sighed. “This is the third convoy we’ve intercepted and we are still no closer to finding them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if we’d just followed the trucks instead of stopping them they would have led us right to the place.” Pluto hotly countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you? If it were that easy to follow them Huntsman and Huntress wouldn't have been chasing their tails for almost a decade.” Sun answered in a tone that indicated they‘d had this argument before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever this takes place must be guarded by people with very strong Semblances.” Added Velvet, recalling what she’d read from the file. “We can’t afford to be careless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they say anything to you guys?” Carefully asked Neptune, turning to look at Ruby, Yang and Nora. “Anything that could be a lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were locked up at the back of the truck for most of it.” Ruby admitted, wracking her brain to try to think of anything else that may help her friends on their mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did mention an auction at one point, right?” Yang pointed out, looking between Ruby and Nora, trying to remember what had been said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Agreed Nora, snapping her fingers as she searched for the memory. “Hadn’t they said something about going nowhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but that doesn’t make any sense.” Sighed Ruby, exasperated at being unable to be of any help again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait? Did you say Knowhere?” Neptune blurted out, he and Sun exchanged a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but how’s that helpful? It's nowhere?” Yang looked between the Huntsman. “Must have been some code or something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not nowhere but Knowhere!” Sun yelled excitedly, punching the air. “With a ‘K’! That’s an actual place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not more than a day’s travel from here too!” Velvet agreed, pulling out a large paper map and inspecting the markers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have just given us a break in the case.” Laughed Sun, beaming excitedly at Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can drop off these guys to the official authorities here.” Pluto observed, looking over Velvet's shoulder and pointing at a particular point on the map. “Along with your friends, and finally shut them down for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it! You think, after all that, we’re just going to let you guys deal with this without us?” Yang asked, putting her one hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, this is personal now. '' Nora agreed, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. “Let us help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Blake and the others?” Sun cautiously asked. He’d be grateful for all the help he could get, but these three had been through quite the ordeal, they shouldn’t be taking on any new missions. But then Sun shrugged to himself. He'd known these Huntresses since their school days, even back then he doubted a little kidnapping would have benched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try to send them a message in the next town.” Ruby offered. “But tell us how we can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be our ticket into this Knowhere place.” Pluto observed, looking at the three with far more interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just find my arm first.” Yang admitted, presenting them with her empty sleeve. “And then we’ll show them they chose the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> Huntresses to piss off!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you guys excited for graduation tomorrow?” Amelia was practically bouncing in her wheelchair as Bellamy pushed her through the well trodden paths of Shade Academy’s gardens. Originally, Shade Academy had not had a garden, such beauty did not particularly fit the aesthetics of an academy whose aim was to create hardened warriors. But, it had been a task started by Eli’s wife when Amelia had first been adopted into the family. Knowing that the girl would forever be confined to the Academy walls, she had wished to bring some colour to her life. By the time Eli’s wife had left them, it had become one of the most beautiful places in Vacuo. It became an almost unwritten tradition that students, after their final mission before graduating, would plant something in its soils to leave behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For team BTKV, this was the night before graduation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you are more excited than we are.” Laughed Valerian as she pulled the hood of her cowl over her head to ward off the cold. Usually, in Amelia’s presence, the temperature was comfortably warm thanks to her powers but, that evening, her sickness had taken a turn for the worse. Her lips were darker, her eyes more red- even though she desperately tried to cover it up with smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, Val!” Kali laughed, defensively, as she walked beside Valerian, her cat-like ears twitching. Kali was a kind woman, who Valerian never thought would willingly choose to take up a sword and follow the path of violence. But, over the years she had learnt that Kali wished to return to her home, Menagerie, and protect it. It had no Huntsman Academy of its own so Huntsman and Huntresses were sparse. “And I can’t wait to visit Team STRQ in Vale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though we beat them to a pulp in the Vytal Festival.” Added Valerian, remembering the tournament from a year back. Usually vacuan students were somewhat hostile to the more pampered students of the other academies, but Valerian personally had liked team STRQ. They may have appeared cool and collected on their first meeting, but they had really hit it off after the tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting a draw does not exactly count as ’beating them to a pulp’.” Corrected Bellamy as he finally stopped before a small patch of ground they’d purposely cleared for this occasion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does with the way Raven reacts to losing.” Valerian couldn’t stop laughing at the memory, causing Bellamy, Kali and Amelia to smile alongside her. Valerian had that kind of laugh, one that urged you to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool as a cucumber until you poke the bear.” The low voice of the final member of Team BTKV finally spoke. Tyrian had always been a somewhat odd one, even by their standards. He was quiet and reserved most days but, it's like he had a switch inside his head that turned on when he fought. He’d turn into someone very different, like a shark in a frenzy. If Valerian still lived in the woods, Tyrian would be the type of predator every instinct would tell her to run from, but she’d fear he’d still catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia squirmed uncomfortably in her chair at the man’s voice. This was her first time meeting all the members of Team BTKV and she sensed something a little off about Tyrian. Maybe it was simply from the fact a giant scorpion tail grew out of his back?  Amelia had read enough about scorpions not to like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Sighed Kali, bringing from her pocket a small number of seeds.  She knelt to the ground and, with her other hand, dug several small holes, placing a pair of seeds in each one before covering it. “Pan’s Pipe.” She explained. “They are native to Menagerie and should bring good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian knelt beside her and, from her pocket, she collected a small sapling. Its translucent roots gleamed in the blood red sky as the sun continued to sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerian.” She explained, digging a very small hole and planting the shoot. “For obvious reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kali laughed at her friend as the two girls stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you get, Bellamy?” Curiously asked Amelia. She knew her brother had meticulously catalogued every plant present, so he most likely had selected something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Artemias lunaris</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Moon whisperer.” He explained as, from a folded piece of material, he revealed a rather normal looking cactus leaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised you picked something kinda boring?” Valerian sighed as she watched her teammate begin to plant his cactus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When fully grown it will produce pure white flowers that will bloom only in the moonlight.” He explained matter-of-factly, ignoring her teasing comment as he always did. Over the years he’d become a lot better at noticing when people were simply teasing him or making fun of him. Valerian was quite prone to the teasing, which he didn’t quite mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very romantic of you, Bellamy!” Sang Amelia, winking at Valerian as if the two were sharing some secret joke. Valerian rolled her eyes at the younger girl, she’d gotten a notion about Valerian and Bellamy in her head recently and nothing either one did to deny it would change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Tyrian, you're left. I’d like to get back inside in time for dinner.” Complained Valerian, turning to look at the Faunus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrian shrugged, his tail twitching behind his back. “I brought nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you come with us?” Sighed Kali, shaking her head, she still never could understand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I really wanted to meet the little sister I've heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much about.” He admitted, bowing flamboyantly at the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be weird, Tyrian.” Valerian hissed, her eyes narrowed at seeing Amelia squirm uncomfortably in her wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get inside, Amelia.” Bellamy ordered, “It’s getting dark…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to see the fireflies!” Amelia begged, her attention turning to her brother as he began to push her back through the darkening gardens. Father had never installed lights out here due to said insects, so even from her room Amelia could see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they won’t appear until much later.” Bellamy observed. ”Past your bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But!” Amelia began to protest, her cheeks puffing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I could show you something a little cooler?” Suggested Valerian, raising her hand and activating her Semblance. All around them, suddenly, small specks of bright blue orbs appeared, some nestled amongst the leaves, others swirling around their walking forms. One even hovered in front of Amelia’s face, booping her on the nose and causing her to giggle. With Amelia’s Semblance, Will-o-Wisp, the already beautiful gardens became something so much more ethereal, like it had just erupted from one of Amelia’s books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Whispered Bellamy, giving Valerian one of his rare smiles as he saw the joy spread across his sister’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time.” She answered, smiling affectionately back.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so so much for reading and really hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was really fun writing those guys back into the story (it's been way too long!). Anyway thanks again for reading and feel free to drop a comment. Next update will be up on Friday :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen and with it awoke those shunned by the light- the rats and urchins that crawled through streets and through dark alleyways. Knowhere was a city of the night, where, in the darkness, the worst of the worst of Vacuo collected to satiate their wildest whims. But, even in this town of thieves and liars, hidden in its shadows, another more horrible place lay, where what was exchanged in return for Lien or some other item of monetary value would cause even the sins of the surface to avert their eyes.</p><p>It was here that a small truck was being led, its guide an old man with teeth of gold and a maniacal gleam in his eyes. The man had been spending his evening as he had done every evening before that, waiting and observing to see who would walk up to him, for only those with something worth selling would be brave enough to do so. </p><p>“We are looking for the Spades and Clubs.” A low, gravely voice declared, catching the man’s idle attention. He looked at who had dared address him, his face shrouded by a large hooded cloak.</p><p>“Who's looking?” He gruffly asked, pulling from his pocket a cigarette. He pinched its tip, his Semblance lighting it with ease, before placing the other end within his mouth.</p><p>“Nobody.” The hooded man replied, automatically. </p><p>The man sighed, breathing out a cloud of foul scented smoke.</p><p>“The Diamond will meet you at the Joker’s Heart in 52 minutes. He will not wait.”</p><p>Without another word, the hooded figure merged into the shadows, disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared while the man continued with his cigarette.</p><p>Joker’s Heart was the name of a bar on the outskirts of Knowhere, where poorly dressed drunkards yodelled and slurred their way through barrel after barrel of liquor. It had not been hard to find, its stench was more prominent than all the others in Knowhere. The truck waited in the darkness, the driver tapping the steering wheel anxiously while his hooded companion sat in calm silence in the passenger seat. They had made it this far on the word of many who lied for a living and, although Yang, with both arms, was both very intimidating and persuasive, the possibility of this being a trap was not particularly low. </p><p>“Tsk.” Pluto muttered under his breath, peering past the rim of his hood at the man that had casually appeared on horseback out of the darkness. It was the same man he had spoken to earlier. “If he was Diamond, why make us wait?”</p><p>“Most likely to make sure we are serious.” Sun explained in a low voice as he started the engine. The low purr of the truck caused the horse to raise its head and whiny in annoyance. “You can bet he’ll take us on a roundabout trip to get there as well.”</p><p>“Then it's going to be a long night.” Muttered Pluto, leaning back in his seat as Sun began to carefully drive behind the rider, out of the city boundaries and into the desert-like steppe. Sun had been right when he’d said Diamond would purposely take the longest route possible to reach their destination. Although he rode his horse at a steady pace, not once did he look back to make sure they were still following. The dusty roads in the night light seemed endless and Sun half anticipated that the old man was simply trying to lead them in circles and make them use up all the gas they had, making them easy pickings for any bandits who wished to attack.  Eventually, however, Diamond did stop, just before a single dried tree. Its bark was bleached white by the relentless sun, a black lantern idly dangled on one of its bare branches. </p><p>Diamond’s horse scratched against the ground as Sun stopped the car beside the creature. Its rider peered into the truck through the window at the driver and passenger.</p><p>“You’re on your own from here.” Diamond gruffly declared, biting at the end of a cigarette he had been smoking. “Keep going straight to the auction.”</p><p>“Wait, the auction is here?” Sun blurted out, looking ahead only to be greeted by darkness. </p><p>Diamond narrowed his eyes at the driver.</p><p>“Of course it's here, fool.” Scolded Pluto, purposely adding more authority to his voice. “Continue driving. This is where we part ways.” He nodded his head at Diamond before the latter kicked the side of his horse and began to gallup back down the path they had just driven up from.</p><p>“Are you seeing something I can't?” Sun hissed, looking between the tree and Pluto.</p><p>“You did say no one has ever been able to find this place.” Pluto casually responded, “Maybe because they weren’t meant to? Just drive”</p><p>Although not fully certain what Pluto meant, Sun pressed the gas and forced it forward, past the tree and its slowly swaying lantern. The ground made crunching sounds as the truck’s wheels slowly moved forward, both driver and passenger scanning the night for any sign of where they should go. It was only when the end of their truck had fully made it past the tree did the darkness around them shift to one very different. It felt as if a veil had been pulled over their eyes and something that hadn’t been there before suddenly was. </p><p>A beautiful two storey building that clearly did not belong out here, stood amongst the limestone. Its facade was richly decorated with hues of gold, a pair of white marble columns supporting an extravagantly decorated balcony. A flight of ebony stairs led to the main entrance where a man in a neat black suit was waiting at the door for them. </p><p>Sun gave a low whistle. “If it wasn’t for the fact its an illegal human trafficking hideout, I’d totally dig this place.”</p><p>“Try to act a little more serious.” Commented Pluto, opening the truck door. “Let’s not get turned down at the front door, shall we?”</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes at Pluto’s comment as he also climbed out of the truck, adjusting his black leather jacket as he did so. When they’d dropped off Luke, Leah and their people at the town before to be sent to Shade, the small group had opted for more ‘intimidating swag’, as Neptune had called it. In most part though it involved the switching out of their usual outer clothing with leather jackets, which the Huntsmen were secretly, quite enjoying wearing. Neptune had even suggested that the captives wear something a little more aesthetically pleasing to the eye in an aim to better their chances of getting sold. However, he’d instantly regretted his words, taking multiple steps back, Yang’s ruby eyes warning him to even try to finish his sentence. </p><p>Neptune and Velvet jumped out of the back of the truck, carefully tugging at the chains that were clasped around their captives' wrists. Collars were strapped around their necks. Yang knew the chains were not locked and the collars, although on, unarmed but it still infuriated her that she had to relieve her prosthetic arm to Sun so soon after finally getting back. However, they had agreed to help team SNVP with this delicate mission, and they had to keep up the appearance that they were their captives. A prisoner with a robotic arm would have said otherwise.</p><p>In silence, the small group was led up the flight of stairs only to stop as the suited man stepped into their way.</p><p>“No weapons beyond this point.” He gruffly ordered, eyeing Pluto's sword that was barely visible under his cloak. </p><p>“Fine.” Grunted Pluto, with the exasperated tone of someone who had been through such procedures impressively frequently throughout his life but still got annoyed by the formalities. He unclipped his sword and handed it to the bouncer, who, in turn, placed it in a safe-like cabinet behind him. Neptune and Sun handed over their own weapons with a flourish, warning the man to take good care of them. </p><p>“It’s just a camera.” Velvet innocently said, presenting the taller man with her Anisedora, and batting her eyes. He inspected it with his small beady eyes and Ruby wondered if he had some sort of Semblance that allowed him to pinpoint the location of weapons. Along with another individual capable of cloaking this entire house, these slave dealers had proven to have quite an impressive arsenal of individuals under their belt.</p><p>The bouncer nodded his head, allowing the camera to pass but paused, looking at Sun. “That prosthetic though.”</p><p>“It’s part of the sale.” He quickly answered, casually pointing at Yang with his chin, her empty sleeve swaying in the night breeze. “Don’t want people to think she’s damaged goods.”</p><p>The bouncer grunted his understanding and finally took a step to the side, allowing Sun and his team past. “Auction items and handlers take the left staircase down. Sales representatives must register their products and head down the right flight. The auction shall be starting soon.”</p><p>“Thank you, my good man.” Sun said, his tail swishing behind him as the small group walked into the dimly lit entrance. </p><p>Just like the outside, the inside of the building was equally as extravagantly decorated. Beautiful tapestries hung against the white marble floor and rich rugs lay on the ground, so beautiful it seemed a shame to walk upon them. Although the entry hall was deserted, they could hear the low drone of voices from the different floors echoing around them. Before the small group, three flights of stairs were presented to them, a large golden flight heading upwards and a red one on either side of that heading down. </p><p>“Anyone want to bet the head honcho is up the big, obvious golden staircase?” Whispered Neptune.</p><p>“We have to play along a little longer.” Hissed Ruby, eyeing the bouncer cautiously, “You guys still don't know who it is. We act too soon and they could escape.”</p><p>“Then this is where we part ways.” Velvet instructed, as she handed the chains to Sun who, along with Neptune, would be staying with the captives. She and Pluto would be dealing with the actual auction, scoping the area and the guests as well as keeping up appearance.</p><p>“Be careful.” Nora whispered. Although Velvet still had her camera with her they had no idea what was waiting for them in the lower floors.</p><p>“You too.” Velvet admitted, looking down at the younger Huntress, unease settling in her stomach. The concept of even pretending to sell her friends as slaves filled her with self loathing and disgust.</p><p>Sensing the bouncer's eyes on the lingering group, they split up, each going down their respective staircases.  </p><p>Ruby was gently led down the stairs, Sun feebly holding on to her chains knowing that, obviously, she would not try to escape. The first thing to hit them as they descended, was the smell,  the stench of humans and Faunus packed in a space too small for them. Although they couldn’t see them, Ruby knew they were here.</p><p>At the bottom of the stairs, sitting beside another closed door, was a woman, who, like the bouncer, was in a neat black suit. She scrutinised the new arrivals with annoyance. </p><p>“Erm, we’ve come to sell some people?” Neptune sheepishly said, presenting Ruby, Yang and Nora to the woman. She looked at them with a bored expression, her long, claw-like nails tapping the wooden table before her upon which a telephone lay, along with a neat pile of papers and a line of pens. </p><p>“Did she hear me?” Neptune whispered to Sun but jumped as a small red light of the telephone began to silently flash. The woman picked up the handset with one hand and instantly began writing a series of numbers on a piece of paper once it reached her ear.</p><p>She wrote a quick series of numbers before putting the phone back on the receiver and, with a disinterested flourish, handed the paper to Sun. He looked at the numbers in confusion. </p><p>“Those are the auction codes for the products.”  She explained. “When their number is shown, take them to the main stage for the presentation and bidding. The combatants category will be first. The rare collectables will be closer to the end of the auction. Ace wants to build up some suspense. It's not everyday we have silver eyes up for grabs.”</p><p>“Ace?” Neptune asked, slightly impressed at how organised the whole thing was.</p><p>The woman looked at him as if he had just said the most stupid thing in the world before shaking her head, muttering something about being new. “He’s the owner of this shindig and the reason you two will be getting paid today, most likely.” She then pressed a button from under her desk and the door beside her slid open with a low click.  “Cell 48 is free.”</p><p>Sun and Neptune sheepishly thanked her before leading their ‘captives’ into the room which had been opened to them, the stench of urine, sweat and fear intensifying. </p><p>It was more of a passage than a room, with barred doors lining either side. Two or more nasty looking individuals stood guard before each one, a number etched atop upon the cells behind them. However, it was what lay behind the bars that caused Ruby’s stomach to squirm in disgust. Men and women of all ages and species were fearfully huddled within their cells, most sparsely dressed, bruises and cuts across their revealed skin. They looked at the new arrivals with wide, tear stained eyes. Their chains rattled as they pushed themselves closer to the walls as if that would be enough to hide them from their cruel fate.</p><p>Ruby heard a low growl behind her, accompanied by a frigid wind that should not have been able to exist so low underground. </p><p>“We’ll get them out.” Ruby whispered to Nora, feeling the same anger as her companion must have been exhibiting at seeing all these poor captives. It took every fiber of Ruby’s being not to escape her chains and force those doors open to free them. But she knew, if they acted hastily, the leader, who they assumed was Ace, would escape and vanish into the wind.</p><p>Hesitantly, Sun and Neptune stopped before the cell that had been designated to them and, without words, the Huntresses filed in. Neptune apologetically locked their restraints to the door before closing it with a loud clang.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Yang sighed, walking up to the cell door and peering through the bars. On the other end of the corridor was another door with a small screen showing a number. She watched as the digits changed and, somewhere along the passage, one of the cell gates was pulled open. A badly beaten Faunus with ram horns was roughly pulled out and guided toward the door with the screen. Yang clenched her fist at the pitiful sight, her nails piercing through her skin in anger.</p><p>“The only thing we can do.” Admitted Ruby, pulling her cloak around her to achieve a facade of comfort. “We wait.”</p><p>Under normal circumstances the group would have passed the time with idle chit chat. Maybe enquired and speculated if Jaune and the rest of their team had received the message they’d sent from the previous town. Sun had sadly informed them that the further away you got from the major cities, like Shade and Skoleinos, the less possible it was for their Scrolls to reach them. He had been right, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t tried to send a message another way. Messenger hawks were quite popular in Vacuo however, how reliable a bird could actually be was beyond Ruby. </p><p>Although such thoughts did wander through the back of Ruby’s mind, her eyes, like those of her fellow Huntresses and Huntsmen, continued to scan their surroundings. They took note of points of exits and potential threats, mainly in the form of the men guarding the other captives. </p><p>Eventually, Yang’s number was called.</p><p>“Be careful out there, sis.” Ruby insisted, hugging her sister tightly, not wishing Yang to leave. Each time someone had returned through that door, they had somehow come back looking more beaten and terrified then when they’d first left. They had come to assume that this presentation, as the bouncer above had called it, was meant to be a demonstration of their combat abilities. However who or what they were fighting, the other guards refused to elaborate on. When asked, they had smirked at Sun and Neptune as if they were enjoying picking on the newbs.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” Yang tried to reassure her, seeing her own worried expression reflected in her silver eyes.</p><p>“Go break some legs.” Nora encouraged. “But try to come back in one piece?”</p><p>“Already failing at that one.” Yang tried to laugh, waving her empty sleeve at her before following Sun out of the cell and through the door. </p><p>Both Yang and Sun blinked against the sudden, almost blinding, light that washed over them. Yang raised her one arm to better look around the circular room they had just entered. They seemed to be on a narrow balcony overlooking a small, circular area made of sand and jagged rock. Above them, another balcony stood, where a number of individuals were calmly seated, looking down at them. </p><p>Were those the buyers and sellers? Yang tried to search the crowd for Velvet and Pluto but it was nearly impossible to distinguish one face from another in the glare of the spotlights.</p><p>“The next item in the Combatant Category is number 7865 and is being presented by Luke and Leah Tano.” Yang forced herself to look even higher at the voice that roared above her, to a platform that was even harder to make out. She struggled as she tried to look past the lights at the highest tier present. “Collected from Port Skoleinos, item 7865 originates from Vale. A radiant beauty at just the age of 20 but, don’t allow her voluptuous appearance to mislead you. On top of being a trained Huntress from Beacon, her Semblance allows her to absorb energy from the damage she has taken and redirect it, not once, but twice back! Impressive, no?”</p><p>As the presenter spoke, a small metal gate that made up part of the balcony’s banister clicked open and a steep flight of stairs unfolded itself to the ring below. Yang subtly shrugged at Sun, deducing the same thing as he had as he unclipped her chains and, roughly forced her down the first step. She made a show of stumbling forward before the gate swung shut leaving her with just one choice of where to go. </p><p>As Yang carefully walked down the stairs, her purple eyes fell on another metal grid that made up a part of the ring’s wall, possibly a way out? Though the shifting shadows inside told her otherwise. </p><p>“Like all other presentations, the restriction collars will be switched off to allow for appropriate usage of their Semblance but, if the combatant tries to remove it or escape, she will be shot down without warning.“ The presenter explained for Yang’s benefit. “Additionally, Ace has permitted the combatant the use of her prosthetic arm to better present her strength to our audience.” Yang looked up at Sun, who was looking down at her befuddled at the news and hastily tossed it to her. Yang skilfully caught it, clipping it on and flexing her arm as she felt the nerve interactions reconnect. It was nice to have it back, even if it was only under such circumstances.</p><p>At the presenters' words, a low mummer spread across the audience, a number of the observers clearly not pleased at Yang’s sudden advantage.</p><p>“Have no fear!” The presenter bolstered dramatically. “For item 7865 will be combating a creature from Ace’s own private collection- the Sulphur Fish”</p><p>Yang saw a number of individuals in the audience nod their heads in approval at the decision.Yang tried to picture the creature in her mind but although she recalled it briefly from her classes at Beacon, its real appearance eluded her. Her eyes fell on the shifting darkness held captive by the wall of metal mesh, a pair of gruesome crimson eyes looked back at her, hungrily anticipating its release.</p><p>“The opening bid is 1.5 thousand Lien.” The presenter bellowed as, to Yang’s horror, the metal mesh began to be retracted upwards, allowing the creature of Grimm that hid behind it to bask in the artificial light. “May the presentation of item 7865 begin.” </p><hr/><p>Bellamy groaned in pain, why did his stomach hurt so much? It felt as if someone was slowing dripping acid through his veins. His head rang, blocking all other sounds. He blinked, forcing his eyes open only to see his brother’s face looking down at him, fear in his dark eyes. Theodore’s mouth was moving however Bellamy couldn’t make out his words.</p><p>“Bellamy!” His brother’s voice was hoarse as finally he heard his mournful cries and slowly the rest of his senses awoke and, with them, the memories of what had happened. His hand, groggily, fell to his stomach for confirmation, warm fluid instantly covered his fingers. He didn’t have to look at it to know it was blood- his blood, mixed with poison. </p><p>It was their graduation day, Bellamy struggled to recall. The Grimm… they had appeared out of nowhere, from the sky and Tyrian… Tyrian had stabbed him, but why? He had been trying to get Amelia out of danger. Tyrian had stood in his way… and stabbed him…? He’d studied the Faunus’s poison enough to know that this pain was due to it… he’d also said something... Had said Salem’s name? Tyrian should not have known the witch’s name...He’d tried to take Amelia from him… he remembered her crying face as he’d collapsed from the poison. Bellamy could barely move but someone else had stopped him from taking Amelia...Valerian and Kali. </p><p>He must have lost consciousness momentarily after that, for he did not remember his brother being anywhere close. Now a tsunami of sensation washed over him, not simply pain, or his brother’s words but also, over that, the sounds of battle. The growls of Grimm as they confronted Huntsman and Huntresses, and the shrieks of fleeing bystanders. None had been prepared for a battle, the border defences should have warned them long before such masses could reach the Academy…</p><p> The day of celebration had become one of disaster.</p><p>“Where’s Amelia!?” He finally choked out, desperately trying to sit up but his limbs felt like gelatin.</p><p>“Bellamy we can’t…” Theodore began, unable to keep the quiver out of his voice. He knew, just as Bellamy and their father did, that this was no freak Grimm attack. This was Salem trying to acquire the Summer Maiden and the Relic. All that training and all that warning but nothing could have prepared the Huntsman for the merciless devastation that was Salem.</p><p>“Where's Amelia?!” Bellamy repeated but Theodore was stronger and capable of keeping his younger brother in place. The young man, being learned in medicine and not wishing the poison to spread any quicker, forced only his head around. His thrashing stopped when he saw the two silhouettes a short distance before him. They had their backs to the brothers but he’d recognise them anywhere. </p><p>Valerian was knelt on the ground, fragments of a Grimm still disintegrating around where her billhook had crushed it. Amelia’s small body was on her lap, he could not see her face, but he could see the blood dripping down her hand. </p><p>Valerian must have tried to rescue Amelia... </p><p>She had been too late. </p><p>“A-Amelia?” Bellamy called in disbelief, his struggling against Theodore’s hold intensifying. The poison… it must have been making him hallucinate...This couldn’t be happening… it couldn’t be.</p><p>“We can’t be near her when she goes.” Muttered Theodore, his voice so low Bellamy could barely hear it. “We can’t be the final people she thinks off.”</p><p>Because of the Maiden’s powers. </p><p>That had been the whole reason Father had allowed Valerian to visit Amelia so frequently, to integrate her into their lives so seamlessly. They had been grooming her to be the next Summer Maiden.</p><p>“Let me go!” Yelled Bellamy, all reason leaving him, the usually emotionless man wracked by grief. “We may still be able to help her!”</p><p>“We-we can’t interfere.” Theodore commanded, his voice hardening. They had all been prepared for this. That, on the day Amelia would die, none of her family could be by her side. However they had anticipated that her disease would take her, not this … nothing could have prepared them for this.</p><p>“I don’t care!” Bellamy yelled, trying desperately to free himself. “Please! Let me be near her.”</p><p>Theodore closed his eyes as he struggled to ignore his injured brother’s pleas. This was too cruel.</p><p>“Amelia!” Bellamy tried to call again, but his voice shook as he felt tears run down his face, unaccustomed to this overwhelming sense of hopelessness and grief. He hadn’t found a cure for her yet! She couldn't die before he found the cure and she could walk in the gardens on her own two feet. </p><p>He watched through blurry vision as Valerian, her back rising and falling intensely, obviously in tears, raised a shaky hand- one covered in his sister’s blood- and activated her Semblance. She allowed a number of small, bright blue orbs to hover around the pair, as if warding away the battle that raged around them. Valerian lowered her head and Bellamy saw Amelia struggle to lift her small body upwards, most likely to speak her final words to the Huntress. Amelia then fell gently back, never to move again. </p><p>“No!!!” Cried Bellamy, but he knew it was too late. The tears that ran down his face dried as a warm wind passed over the two brothers, swirling around Valerian and Amelia and bringing with it scents that did not belong on that blood stained field, scents of the sea and sands and warmth. The wind increased to the point that Bellamy had to look away, his eyes drying. </p><p>He forced them open again when he felt the wind cease but not the power that exploded from its center. He blinked as he saw the silhouette that was Valerian slowly rise, gently placing Amelia's body on the ground. With a steady hand she reached sideways and retrieved her weapon. Her intent was clear from the firmness of her grip.</p><p>They would pay for taking Amelia from her.</p><p>They would pay for ever attacking her family.</p><p>They would cower in fear at her anger.</p><p>Valerian, slowly, turned her head to look at Theodore and Bellamy, ferocious bright blue flames erupting from her eyes.</p><p>They would fear the wrath of the Summer Maiden they had created.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if it felt like a little of a filler but sometimes describing new locations or getting to point A to Point B just takes so long 😅 Anyway, thanks again for reading and feel free to drop a comment. Happy weekend and I'll see you all next week 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Auction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sulphur Fish, the name alone incited excitement within the audience. Anyone who had ever ventured to Ace’s auction had heard of his impressive collection of rarities but very few outside his inner circle could claim to have seen it while keeping their heads attached to their necks. Sulphur Fish were one such specimen, a type of Grimm so formidable it had been hunted to near extinction upon the founding of the Huntsmen academies, some may even claim that what Ace owned may be the very last of its kind. For Ace to allow such a valuable collectible to be brought out for display was a clear sign that Yang’s abilities had been proficiently described. </p><p>Yang’s violet eyes carefully scanned the shifting mass of shadow that the gate slowly revealed. It seemed to fold in on itself, occasionally the dozens of eyes would overlap in such a way that a single pair would look back at her, before breaking apart into dozens smaller dots. The gate, each movement making a sound so sharp it seemed to pierce through Yang’s mind, had barely cleared half the distance before the Sulphur Fish spilled out in a wave of pincers and spasming white bodies. </p><p>Yang took several weary steps back, her back quickly touching the side of the arena which now seemed a lot smaller than it had previously, as the small creatures struggled to return onto their six feet. Like normal Grimm, they had blackened bodies and armoured abdomens which led to three fiery yellow tails. Each skull-like face had a single amber eye beneath a glowing arachnid shaped engraving. On size alone Yang was not impressed however, she kept her guard up, recalling the exaggerated stories Professor Port used to tell in his class. The slave dealers’ excitement above proved that the old teacher’s words may have been more accurate than she’d anticipated.</p><p>Yang lowered her center of gravity, raising her arms before her face. Frantically the Sulphur Fish turned onto their feet and began to scurry across the sanded pit, the low clattering of armour hitting armour filled the arena. Yang could sense the agitation in the air, not simply from the Grimm but from the detestable audience that eagerly looked down at them from where they comfortably sat and observed. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sun subtly leaning against the railing of the balcony upon which he stood. His face may have been a facade of calm but, the rigid movements of his tail gave away his anxiety. Yang knew if he saw that this fight were to go south, he’d jump in to help her without hesitation but, in so doing their covers would be blown. She couldn’t let that happen, not before the job was done.</p><p>The small Grimm continued to scatter for a while longer and Yang carefully took a step to the side, a soft crunching noise accompanied it as her boot sank slightly into the sand. It was then that the Sulphur Fish realised they were not alone. The creatures let out a low scratching sound, their fiery tails raised in warning before scurrying towards her. The Huntress side stepped, dodging the first pair that had tried to grasp her leg but she quickly dodged again as another one tried to climb up her leg from the other side.  Desperately, she tried to kick the Grimm away. The ones that came in contact with her boot were sent flying through the air but it seemed to only aggravate the others. </p><p>A cry of pain left Yang’s lips as one of the Sulphur Fish succeeded in climbing up her calf and jabbed its three pincers, not only through her skin, but through her Aura as well. Given the relentless heat she had been expecting from Vacuo, shorts had felt like a wise decision at the time though now Yang was regretting it. Burning pain spread from the point at which the creatures had attacked, seemingly turning her blood into fire as it burned through her body.  The Huntress gritted her teeth, struggling to hold back another pained cry as another Grimm did the same thing on her other leg. The Sulphur Fish had backed her up against the wall, swarming her so intensely that they staggered over each other, their small pointed claws grasping the air in a desperate attempt to reach her.</p><p>“That's enough!” She growled, her eyes flashing red as her hair began to give off a fiery, golden light. In a wave of gold, Yang slid her leg across the ground, sending the Grimm crashing into the wall opposite. Standing, she tugged at the two Grimm that still firmly held on to her leg. If possible, the pain of the creatures’ burns worsened upon being parted and they wildly jabbed their pincers at her hand in an attempt to escape. With a hiss, Yang released the one in her right hand as it pierced through her gloves, not wishing to repeat the pain she’d just felt. The other however, had been less fortunate as its pincer meticulously clanked against Yang’s metallic arm.</p><p>With little sympathy for the monster, Yang tightened her grip on it, the Sulphur Fish letting out an indignant squeak along with a satisfying crunching sound before dissipating into black dust. Yang brushed her hands together, allowing the dark particles to fall to the ground and vanish amongst the sand. However, the peace was short lived. The remaining Sulphur Fish shrieked in retaliation at their brethren’s demise and began to frantically scurry over each other, their bodies melding into a mess fo white, red and black. </p><p>Yang blinked, unable to believe what was happening before her eyes, slowly increasing in height until it was almost at eye level. The Grimm had somehow entwined their bodies together to create an almost reptilian-like head. It growled, its sound sending vibrations through the earth as it revealed a narrow snout with a large lower jaw covered in a row of Sulphur Fish legs to make gleaming teeth. The interior of its mouth was a bright yellowish orange, composed of a network of Sulphur Fish tails that allowed the Grimm to create this alternate form.</p><p>“Now <em> that </em> is ugly.” Yang admitted, watching as the Grimm’s head moved from side to side, its large maw opened, allowing the stench of sulphur and rotten eggs to wash over her. Although the warm air made her eyes water, Yang smiled at the creature.</p><p>Now it was big enough for her to hit.</p><p>Yang charged at the Grimm that raised its head to strike down the Huntress but she dodged, sending a flurry of punches into the main body. Each impact made a sharp sound as she came in contact with their hard shells. However occasionally, the sudden sting of fire that ran through her arm warned her she’d hit their actual body.</p><p>The Sulphur Fish reared its head, trying to send Yang away. She dodged but stumbled over the uneven terrain. They made to attack but Yang raised her prosthetic army to block, the creature’s teeth scraping across the metal while Yang struggled to free herself. With her other hand, Yang punched at the creature's face, feeling as metal creaked within its monstrous mouth. Never in all her years of using her prosthetic arm had she worried of it breaking, except in that moment. </p><p>“Let go!” She grunted, punching the Grimm with all her force and, although she could see the fragments of black dust shifting through the air, the creature's grip on her arm only seemed to tighten. </p><p>“I said let go!” She yelled again, the glow of her hair and eyes intensifying, sending another series of punches into the creature and finishing with a teeth chattering knee into its lower jaw. Yang felt the creature’s grip loosen slightly on her arm but that was enough. The Huntress ripped it free and jumped back as the creature tried to recuperate while Yang tried to get as much distance between her and the Grimm as she could. Yang knew that if more of these creatures had been present the situation would have been a lot worse, especially since she was being forced to fight it without her gauntlets. She hated to imagine the strength of this creature if it were present in the hundreds.</p><p>Yang adjusted her body, ready to respond to the monster’s next attack but, as she did so, a strange buzzing sound filled the air causing the Sulphur Fish to quiver in fear and break up into its smaller, individual forms. A bright blue shield erupted from the sides and split the arena in two. </p><p>Yang blinked at the sudden blue light that filled her vision, wondering if that meant their battle was over. She watched, captivated, as the sides of the shields began to slide across the arena walls, pushing the Sulphur Fish back into the cage from when they had initially been released, the small creatures struggling over each other to stay away from the humming wall of light. </p><p>“And that’s a wrap!” The presenter’s sudden voice almost caused Yang to jump in surprise. She’d almost forgotten that the battle was meant to be for an auction. </p><p>“After a beautiful display of skill and strength, item 7865 has been won by Madam Solitaire for the lovely price of 50 thousand lien. You may pick up your item after completing the payment transaction after the auction.”</p><p>Yang put her hand on her hips as she waited for the stairs that would lead her to Sun above to descend. She shot the audience above her a distasteful look as her eyes turned back to violet.</p><hr/><p>Nora’s fight was next and it would have been an understatement to claim that it wasn't going as well as Yang’s had.  Prior to coming to the auction the small group had agreed to keep her powers as the Winter Maiden a secret, just in case there was someone else present that could identify Semblances as Luke had. However, assuming she wouldn’t be struck by any form of lighting and armed only with her bare hands, the only asset the woman had entering this fight was her own strength. </p><p>The Huntress groaned in annoyance and she forced herself back onto her feet, spitting blood and sand out of her mouth as she looked at the Geist that had been chosen to be her opponent for her presentation at the auction. It loomed over her, its body made of shifting sand and the little rock that had previously made up the floor of the arena. It looked at Nora with it’s ghastly, mask-like face as it raised one of its arms to attack. Nora barely managed to dodge as she struggled against the Winter’ Maiden’s power which whispered to be released, to allow the ancient magic to defend its host and destroy this creature of Grimm.</p><p><em> Keep it under control </em>. Nora desperately thought to herself, as she raised her arms to block the creatures, struggling as a wall of sand and stone rammed into her, her feet digging into the ground. Moving against the momentum of the attack, Nora twisted her body, grasping the Grimm’s limb with both her hands as she ducked under the arm.  Each muscle screamed against its weight as she forced the creature over her head, slamming it so hard against the ground that its body crumbled back to what it originally was- just sand and rock. With a shaky hand, Nora wiped the sweat from her brow, feeling the grime and dust stick to her skin. </p><p>“And that seems to be the match!” The presenter hollered overhead. “Armed with brute strength alone, item 7866 seems to have managed to disintegrate Geist! Our highest bid was 41 thousand Lien from Sr Cachia. Do I hear 42?”</p><p>Nora let out a tired breath, relieved that it was over though silently she scolded herself for having become so reliant on her hammer and the Winter Maiden’s power. When this was over she’d have to ask Yang to help her with close combat training. Silently as the presenter continued to drone on above her, the stairs that would lead her to Neptune, who was waiting for her on the balcony above, had begun to descend. Nora began to walk towards it, ignoring the presenter found even further above as she yelled out the winning bid. Nora did not see the darkness shift within the rubble of rock and sand. </p><p>“Look out!” Neptune yelled from seeing the movement first, startling Nora as the Geist, swift as lightning, shot towards the Huntress,  ready to make the kill. A Geist’s body may be weak, but its claws could still pierce through the toughest of materials. Nora turned just in time to see the creature a mere hair's breadth away from her.</p><p>And, just like that, the dam Nora had so carefully tried to maintain wavered ever so slightly. As the Huntress turned to see the Geist’s attack, azure flames erupted from her eyes, the power that escaped her beyond her control as it reached out its icy touch to protect her. She watched, as if in slow motion, as the tendrils of ice spread across the monster's ebony body, freezing it down to its very core, all life vanishing from it as it crashed to the ground and shattered into thousands of tiny black shards. </p><p>Nora blinked at the sight, the fire around her eyes vanishing as she realised that the Maiden’s power, by acting on its own accord, may have just saved her life, albeit at the cost of their mission. </p><p>The presenter cleared her throat.</p><p>“Well it seems there may have been some inaccuracies with the paperwork concerning item 7866.” Nora sheepishly raised her hand to her head, the presenter had very clearly explained that her Semblance made use of lightning not ice. This may be a hard one to explain away. “Negotiations on the item may be put on hold until more accurate information is acquired.”</p><p>Nora looked apologetically up at Neptune as she climbed up the stairs. She may have just given away their ruse. But, if Neptune were angry at her for using the Maiden’s power he hid it well. In all honesty the Huntsman was just happy that, like Yang, she had escaped that arena unscathed.</p><p>Still putting on the show of being a captive, Nora dragged her feet as Neptune pulled at her chains and led her back to her cell.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She instantly told the others who had been unable to follow the auction. “I used the Winter Maiden’s power.”</p><p>“If she hadn’t she would have been shishkebabed.” Added Neptune in a hushed voice so the other guards and captives couldn’t hear them. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter as long as you came back in one piece.” Ruby admitted, Nora raising her head slightly to give the younger Huntress a grateful smile. Ruby then sighed, looking between the rest of her team. “I guess I'm the only one left.” She calmly said, desperately trying to shrug off her nervousness and unease to no avail.</p><hr/><p>A month had passed since Salem’s attack on Shade Academy. For some, life had  swiftly returned to normal, the events of that horrid day simply expelled from their thoughts like a bad memory to be forgotten. However, for others, no matter how much they tried, life could never return to what it was. Salem, during her attack, had claimed a number of lives and, amongst the names of the deceased, were the headmaster of Shade Academy, Eli Dell, and his adoptive daughter, Amelia. As had been expected of him, Theodore took up the mantle as the new headmaster, too young and inexperienced to fill the shoes his father had left behind. However, like everything else, Shade Academy, with the help of the other headmasters, would rebuild and that cursed day would eventually meld with its history, to become simply a story for the next generation to be told.</p><p>The truth behind the attack was played off as nothing more than an unfortunate occurrence, but a certain few knew the true nature of the incident and the true motives behind the Grimm’s assault. Salem had attacked, resurfacing after centuries of isolation to  test the waters surrounding Ozma's academies. For now she’d returned to the shadows to reevaluate and plan. Presumably, Tyrian had joined her for the Faunus had not been seen since the battle, disappearing into the darkness alongside his master.</p><p>But, as new walls of the academy were being built, and students were slowly being accepted back into the dorms for the start of the new year, a single monument had been built to commemorate those lost, a single plaque nestled within the academy’s gardens, upon which the name of the ten souls lost that day were written. Beneath these names a quote from one of Amelia’s favourite stories had been added.</p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Though our lives are limited by years on Earth </em></p><p>
  <em> Our dreams won't be bound inside </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The goal's not to live forever </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause eternity loves the creations of time” </em>
</p><p>It was here that Valerian found Bellamy, standing before this small metal piece, all that remained of his father and sister. In the month since the attack, Kali, with nothing left holding her in Vacuo, had returned to Menagerie to begin her work as a Huntress. She’d begged Val to join her, to escape the memories confined within the passages of Shade. Although she had long wished to visit her teammate’s home, Valerian had refused. While life continued to pull them apart, the final member of team BTKV had refused to move on. </p><p>“Bellamy, it's time to go inside.” Valerian gently coaxed as she walked up from behind him. </p><p>She sighed internally when he did not respond, even though she had not expected him to. In the month that had passed since Amelia’s death he had buried himself deeper into his mind than she had ever seen him do before, and nothing she’d done or said could bring him back. </p><p>Valerian stopped to stand beside him, their shoulders grazing each other ever so gently as she looked down at the names written on the still glistening shard of metal. She recognized the names of some to be classmates, fellow graduates, some others had been guests, brought to the event to enjoy the celebration with loved ones. No one had been prepared for the truth of that day.</p><p>The two continued to stand in silence as they had done almost every day since the attack. A comfort that had developed from years of being together, as teammates and as friends, filled the silence between them. To Valerian, who had spent so much of her childhood isolated from the world, it was strange for her to learn that the man’s presence alone could comfort her heart and mind. She’d sometimes believed she’d had the same effect on Bellamy, in the way his mannerism changed ever so slightly in her presence but, as of late, Valerian doubted that had been enough for the mourning Huntsman. </p><p>Valerian sighed to herself again when Bellamy continued to refuse to speak to her. He barely had uttered a word since the funeral, the pair sharing their meals with the silence that had taken the place of their family. Assuming Bellamy’s non-responsiveness would extend past their meeting, as he usually did, Valerian’s mind began to shift to the different tasks ahead of her, namely with the relocation of the Vault entrance as a precaution against Tyrian. Like most of the other students at Shade, Tyrian should have been unaware of the presence and subsequently the location of Vault however, given the events that had unfolded, it would have been presumptuous of them to assume he had not learnt of its previous location. </p><p>In silence, Valerian, deciding that Bellamy had had enough of her presence for the time being,  made to return to the academy. However, as she turned to leave, she felt Bellamy grasp her hand in his. Valerian stopped, surprised and unable to deduce the meaning of his actions. </p><p>“What were Amelia’s last words?” He uttered the words as barely a whisper, his dark eyes never leaving his sister’s name written on the metal. He didn’t look at her as he spoke, he rarely did. Valerian had begun to wonder if he’d grown to resent her for having to be the only one present when Amelia had died. She wondered if he thought she’d only become close to the child to ensure she acquired the Summer Maiden’s power when the time required. </p><p>That may have been the initial reason why Eli Dell had taken a child of the forest into his home, clothing and feeding her and giving her a better education then she could have ever hoped for. But, as she’d grown, that had changed. They had become the closest thing to family that she had in that despicable world. With them around, it had become far more tolerable.</p><p>Valerian paused, and Bellamy finally turned to look at her. She’d anticipated to see anger and betrayal in his eyes but, as always, all she was was a pain and a sorrow so deep it threatened to drown him, to wash away the Bellamy she knew and leave behind simply a husk of the man.</p><p>The Huntress opened her mouth to answer him. The girl's final words replayed in her mind, forever to be etched in her memory, along with her dying face illuminated by the soft blue light of her Semblance. She hoped her semblance had given her some peace at the end. Amelia had used her final breath to give her message meant as much for Bellamy as it had for her. But, as Valerian tried to voice them, her words failed her, forming nothing but an incomprehensible garble. Realising her own voice had betrayed her, she instead allowed her actions to explain as she leaned forward and kissed the man who, somewhere along the years, had become the person she’d grown to care for the most in the word filled with monsters.</p><p>“She told us keep moving on.” She finally answered, feeling warmth spread through her cheeks in response to her own actions. </p><p>Valerian’s mind filled with panic in that moment, as she saw the blank look that coated Bellamy’s face. Valerian had never been one to doubt her actions but what if, this one time, she’d crossed a line she shouldn’t have?  The Huntress began to take a few awkward steps away, mumbling excuses under her breath for her abrupt departure but, rather than release her, she felt his hold on her hand tighten just enough to make her pause.</p><p>“That sounds like Amelia.” Bellamy softly said, pulling Val towards her and kissing her in response. It was there, before Amelia’s memorial, that they promised the child they’d live the life she’d always dreamed for them, the life that had been stolen away from her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a shortish one (sorry!) but thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update. Also anyone recognise where I got the quote for the memorial from? ;) Feel free to drop a comment, next update comes out on Friday. Thanks again for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So a little update before you read the chapter this time. Unfortunately it's that time of the year when the exam period is drawing scarily near and, due to the pandemic, my university has decided to make them a little more complicated (to put it simply). So, after this chapter, I will, begin to update this fic only once a week (every Friday) until exams are over for, I know, if I try to keep with biweekly updates the quality of the chapters may lessen or updates may stop all together and I don't want that to happen. Thank you for understanding and enjoy the update 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby raised her hand against the blinding light of the spotlights that shone upon her. Her chains made a low clinking sound as she moved. The arena she stood within had been somewhat altered from how the others had described it to be during the combat presentations. It had been elevated to the point that it was level with the platform upon which Sun was standing. The sand and rocks had been cleared to reveal a gleaming white platform. </p><p>Ruby self-consciously tugged at the edge of her skirt as she felt the hundreds of eyes watching her, observing every detail of her appearance. Some seemed to murmur to each other, and point as if they had just noticed something they had not expected. However, their true interest was not in Ruby, but in her eyes. </p><p>“Since the time of fairy tales, the stories of those possessing silver eyes have tickled the ear of any learned traveler.” The presenter began to explain, her voice crisp.  “They have always been few and far apart, with rarely more than a handful found throughout all of Remnant at any given time. We all remember the legacy of the Grimm Reaper, and the Grimm which were nothing more than putty before the power of her silver eyes. Even here in Vacuo, the Huntress of Doilier causes even the mightiest of Grimm to quiver.”</p><p>“Tonight however, we present to you a true gem, not simply for the colour of her eyes, but the reputation that comes with her.“ The presenter flamboyantly continued to bolster. “Some of you may have already recognised her to be the Huntress from the Atlesian broadcast, seeking help from kingdoms in her valiant battle against the Grimm. However, her story did not start there. Item 9316 is also the savour of Beacon Academy, having used the power of her silver eyes to turn a titanic Nevermore to stone!”</p><p>A roar erupted from the audience at the presenter’s claims, many shifting to better look at the Huntress whose feats had been the subject of gossip in all the years since the fall of Beacon. Ruby wished she could lift her hood and block her face from the audience’s over scrutinous eyes. Pluto and Velvet had done too good a job trying to sell her resume. However, it was not the for the general audience that they had so extravagantly displayed her but for someone in particular. Someone incapable of turning down something, or someone, so rare.</p><p>“The starting price will be 100,000 Lien.” The presenter announced. “Let the bidding begin!”</p><p>However, rather than being berated by bids, silence filled the arena.</p><p>“Oh? It seems reputation alone may not be enough to convince our audience of her worth?” The presenter gave a knowing chuckle. “Ace has promised you a show and he shall oblige.” </p><p>In time with the presenter’s words the ground beneath Ruby began to lower itself, revealing a wall of barred cages. Sun looked wearily down at the Huntress, fearful of what their host may have in store for them this time. If this went too far, he’d have to intercede, even if Ace escaped, the cost they may be asking to catch him may be too large.</p><p>As in the combat presentations with Nora and Yang, one of the gates began to open, the loud screeching of the metal as it moved barely drowned out by the sound of the presenter’s voice as she explained the creature that lurked within the shadows for both Ruby and the audience's benefit.</p><p>“Labelled as one of the nastiest things to emerge from the deserts, the Blind Worm has proven a menace for many an unfortunate town. Legends claim that the more ancient Grimm were so large they could swallow a village whole.” The woman began to explain as, out of the shadows, a massive, worm-like creature coated in bony plates emerged. Much like a King Taijitu, a fang rimmed head made up either end of the creature. It looked at Ruby with a pair of crimson eyes shared between the two heads. It let out an annoyed hissed as it looked up at the crowd, bright green saliva dripped from both heads, causing the ground to sizzle where it hit.</p><p>“Although still considered a juvenile this, Blind Worm will find little difficulty consuming a person whole.” The presenter continued as a number of individuals leaned forward in their seats to get a better view of what was to unfold. </p><p>“The starting price will be 100,000 lien.” The presenter announced once again. “Let the bidding begin!”</p><p>Wide eyed, Ruby watched as the two heads of the Grimm loomed over her, the shadow it cast so large it filled almost the whole arena. Her hands were slightly shaking as she raised them to defend herself, but the sight was almost comical. With such a size difference, what damage could her fist actually do? But that had been Ace’s aim after all, not for her to fight but for her to use her eyes. Little did he know just how inapt she was in using them when called upon.</p><p>“C’mon.” She muttered to herself. “Think happy thoughts! Erm Crescent Rose, and cookies and Zwei-” Ruby yelped as, without warning, the Blind Worm’s two heads shot forwards, its patience running thin on its immobile prey. Ruby rolled across the smooth ground but jumped back as the creature spat acid at her, the projectile covering the distance between them with surprising speed. Ruby dodged again, a flurry of rose petals following her as she ran around the arena, the two heads of the Grimm keeping up as they followed her progress with a series of acidic spit balls.  Ruby continued to evade, building up momentum as best she could only solidifying as she jumped in the air, one fist clenched ready to punch at one of the Grimm’s heads. However, the other head would not idly stand by as its counterpart was attacked. The head reared forward, ramming into Ruby with such force she was sent flying into the arena side, leaving a Ruby shaped dent in the wall. </p><p>Ruby’s breath was already escaping her as pained gasps and she gritted her teeth in frustration. Years ago Ozpin had commented that her hand-to-hand combat needed work. She’d thought she’d improved since Mistral but, apparently, not enough. </p><p>“Seems item 9316 refuses to use her Silver Eyes.” The presenter observed, sounding more amused than irritated. “Some of the records claim that certain users require more <em>incentive</em> for them to activate their skill. Let’s see if maybe this will help?”</p><p>Ruby did not like the sound of that at all. It was the indignant cries from Sun above, however, that warned her where to look.</p><p>“You can’t do that!” Sun yelled, desperately struggling against the two men that were holding his hands behind his back, menacing sneers on their ugly faces. If it were possible, Ruby’s face paled further as she saw what Ace had planned. Another guard was leaning over the edge of the balcony, a child, a crying Faunus boy, dangling over the arena.</p><p>“No!” She yelled, this had gone too far! She couldn’t use her eyes, especially not like this! </p><p>Ruby tried to run towards the boy, her Semblance activating as she moved. However, the Blind Worm had not forgotten her, even with easier prey dangling over its head. One end of the creature sprung forward, wrapping Ruby in an iron like-grip, green acid dripping from the mouth that looked hungrily at her, the pain as it came in contact with her Aura making her cringe.  The other head slowly rose, it maw opening wide, hoping for the food to simply fall into its dark mouth.</p><p>“No hero would let a child be fed to a Grimm, would they?” The presenter cruelly mocked above.</p><p>“No!” Yelled Sun, finally managing to free one of his hands and trying to reach the man that held the child. But, he was too late. With an evil smirk the suited man released the boy, leaving him to his fate. </p><p>It felt as if the air had suddenly become thicker, making it impossible to breath against the grip the Grimm held Ruby in, this head also opening its mouth to prepare to engulf the Huntress whole. However, Ruby could not look away from the falling child, his small arms and legs flailing uselessly in the air. </p><p>She couldn’t reach him!</p><p>She wouldn’t be fast enough!</p><p>She was too weak to defeat this Grimm, alone...</p><p><em> No. </em> A quiet voice whispered in her mind, one she had not heard since her childhood. <em> You have all the strength you need. </em></p><p>And, for a brief moment, the smiling face of Summer Rose filled her mind, bringing with it a calm that did not belong in such a situation.</p><p>The light that exploded from the woman was so blinding that all observing it had had to look away or cover their eyes. The warmth of its power washed over the audience, allowing them to bask in this ancient power. However, just as quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone. The Blind Worm still stood where it had been but now it was unmoving, cast in stone. Ruby had also disappeared from its grip but had groggily landed on the ground, a storm of rose petals still surrounding her as she held the weeping boy in her arms, his small body heaving in fear. Exhausted, Ruby fell to her knees, struggling with the aftereffect using such power had on her. </p><p>Ruby struggled to let out a calming breath, trying to stand but almost failing to do so as she looked up at the balcony where Sun was looking down at her, fear on his face, his tail twitching behind him in agitation. He had come so close to jumping over the edge to help her but she subtly shook her head. She was okay, they couldn’t let their guard down now, they were too close.</p><p>“5 million lien!” The presenter’s voice suddenly boomed, causing Ruby’s ears to ring and the whole audience to fall into a deathly silence. </p><p>“5 million lien.” The presenter yelled again. “From our great host, Ace!”</p><p>Ruby looked up at the topmost balcony in disbelief. It was impossible to see the mysterious Ace’s face, the glare of the light seemed purposely to obscure it from her sight. From where she stood he seemed to be simply a dark silhouette in the distance.</p><p>‘Will anyone care to counter Ace’s offer?” The presenter continued to say, her voice challenging anyone brave enough to do so.</p><p>No one was.</p><p>“And the silver eyed Huntress, the scourge of Grimm, is sold for the groundbreaking value of 5 million Lien to the very generous Ace!”</p><p>The audience applauded their host politely, something they had not done with any of the previous sales. That was the kind of power Ace instilled over these people, he was one to revere and fear.</p><p>“Ruby, are you ok?” Sun ran towards her, casting aside the facade of slave dealer and product as, on wobbly feet, Ruby climbed the stairs to the balcony in which he had been observing. The child was still held in her arms but he was forcefully taken from her by the same men that had previously been holding Sun back. Ruby felt too exhausted to struggle and was thankful when Sun let her lean against him for support. </p><p>“And the head’s taken the bait.” Ruby whispered, her silver eyes gleaming, finally, the rest of their plan could begin to unfold.</p><p>The next step, following the presentation, was the actual payment and collection of the items. For many of the sellers, this would take an additional hour or two as the new owners tried to haggle prices. Although he looked greatly annoyed with his position, Pluto had been selected to deal with Yang and Nora’s buyers while Neptune and Sun would continue to guard the ‘prisoners’ from thieves or opposing sellers. The one irregularity was Ruby. She, along with Velvet, had been summoned to the first floor by Ace himself.</p><p>“Be careful.” Yang had whispered into her sister's ear and she hugged her as best she could with one arm.</p><p>“Aren’t I always?” She tried to joke, though it felt empty after what she’d had to go through during her presentation. “Try not to get sold before I’m back.”</p><p>“Technically speaking, I already am.” Yang shrugged as Sun closed the cell door behind her. Velvet accepted Ruby’s chains with drooping ears.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this.” She whispered as the pair began to walk past the other cells to the stairs that would lead them to the floor above.</p><p>“Don’t be.” Ruby answered, her voice hushed as they passed the woman who had initially given them their item numbers. She was aggressively jotting words down on her pile of papers and didn’t even bother to look at them as they passed. “A Huntress's job isn’t simply fighting Grimm.”</p><p>“I just feel we have dragged you into something a little bigger than we anticipated.” Velvet admitted, looking up at the golden staircase Pluto had correctly guessed would lead them to  the ring leader, Ace.</p><p>“That’s been kinda our thing since Beacon.” Ruby reassured her. Back then they used to go looking for trouble, these days it just seemed to follow them around.</p><p>Although Velvet was still far from convinced, she continued to lead Ruby to the golden staircase and to the next floor where her buyer would be waiting for her. A guard in a black suit had been waiting for them at the foot of the staircase. He looked at them with scrutiny, his pointed dog ears falling backwards momentarily. His eyes paused on Ruby, most likely analysing the flecks of light within them before grunting and letting the two women past. Ruby let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. They had managed to get past the first barrier at least.</p><p>They climbed the golden stairs, each step making a prominent echoing sound around the wide open space. On the next floor, the security was far tighter then they had seen anywhere else. Ruby counted at least ten armed guards, each one studying Velvet and herself carefully as they walked up to the only door they could see. Ruby could feel the lenses of multiple cameras following their every movement. The security here was on a completely different level then what it had been before on the lower floors but they had expected no less if they were dealing with the head of this whole operation himself.</p><p>“We are here to see Ace.” Velvet explained, although it seemed obvious, as two guards blocked their path towards the door. </p><p>The guards stayed silent, carefully studying the pair. One's eyes paused on Velvet’s camera bag. He opened his mouth, seemingly to say something but a low buzz from a comm link in his ear stopped him. </p><p>“Ace is expecting you.” He informed the pair, taking a step sideways and allowing them to pass. The room that lay behind the door was that of a true collector. Glass displays filled the space, each one individually illuminated to emphasise the artifacts within. Ruby felt her eyes wander across the collection, most likely simply a small taste of what Ace possessed- A beautiful jewelled mask shimmered in an array of violets and purples, a pair of long silver blades with writing Ruby could not read engraved across their polished surfaces. Ace clearly had a taste for the rare and extravagant.</p><p>“Ace greats you to his humble abode.” A woman’s voice wafted through the air, drawing Ruby’s attention away from the items on display and to the small group of individuals that were clustered at the back of the room. Another, small number of guards stood at every corner, carefully following their movements as they walked towards the central group. Here another pair of  black clad guards stood on either side of a large golden throne-like chair, crimson gems embellishing the already rich piece of furnishing. The man that sat upon it however, did not particularly tick any of the boxes Ruby had expected when meeting the head of this cartel. He was a middle aged man, his long black hair slicked back into a ponytail. He had a large dark moustache and beard and, on his chest, lying on his oversized stomach, the man had a number of polished golden chains.</p><p>“Although he understands that the wonders of his collection can be quite... distracting.” The woman that was standing beside the man spoke again, taking two small steps forward. Ruby recognised her to be the presenter that had been auctioneering the bids before. Ruby had been unable to properly see her during the actual auction however now nothing obscured the woman from her view. She was a beautiful petite woman, with ebony coloured skin and flaming locks of curly red hair, pulled up in a complex series of braids.</p><p>“Greetings.” Velvet said, stumbling into a bow, unsure if this was the correct manner with which to address the leader of a human trafficking cartel. </p><p>“So these are the silver eyes.” Ace said, leaning forwards to better scrutinise Ruby. She could feel his beady eyes move across her body, analyzing far more than just her eyes and she struggled to hold back the shiver that the realisation induced. “The package they come with isn’t half bad… nor is the one delivering her.” Ace added, winking at Velvet</p><p>“What will you plan to do with her?” Velvet chose to ignore his comment, trying to hold back the disgust she instantly felt at the man’s words, though she could feel her ears flattening in response to her unease. </p><p>“Keep her alive, of course.” The presenter said, covering the distance to gracefully walk a small circle around Ruby, her perfume filling the air with the scent of jasmine. “Silver eyes are different from grey in the fact that they possess what appears to be flecks of light within them. If the person in possession of the eyes dies, these flecks vanish and the eyes turn grey. That is why silver eyes are so rare and valuable. Their lifespan is limited. “</p><p>The presenter paused, her bright emerald eyes looking deeply into Ruby’s.</p><p>“They are the real thing.” The woman declared, turning slightly to look back at Ace.</p><p>“Then that begs the question.” Ace’s deep voice reverberated through the room. “How did you manage to capture such a gem? If what you say is true, she must not have been easy to catch.”</p><p>“Drugged her tea.” Velvet responded tartly. “Concoction of sleeping Hemlock, poppy tears and lavender.”</p><p>Ace nodded his head, impressed. Of course, back when Ruby had first accepted the tea from the innkeeper back at Port Skoleinois she had had no idea of the nasty mixture she had consumed. It was only after Sun’s team had rescued them and they’d questioned their former captors that they’d learnt the full details. </p><p>“That’s quite the delicate ratio.” The presenter mused, raising a long slender finger to her chin. “If you were even slightly off you could have pushed her into a sleep she’d never wake from.”</p><p>“We are not amateurs.” Velvet countered hotly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the woman. If Ruby hadn’t been pretending to be Velvet’s captive she would have given her a low whistle, impressed by the Faunus’s acting. Back at Beacon she couldn’t even hold her own against schoolyard bullies but now? She barely flinched as she was interrogated.</p><p>“And, you are here as representatives of Luke and Leah Tano correct?” The presenter added. </p><p>“It's all in the papers we filled out for the auction.” Velvet impatiently answered, looking between the presenter and Ace. It was strange how the woman continued to talk for Ace and her instincts warned her to hold back attacking until the end of the conversation. Something didn’t quite add up... </p><p>“Why was it that they could not join us today?” The presenter questioned, efficiently ignoring Velvet’s tone. “Ace considers them regulars of such events and their presence has been missed.”</p><p>“We were intercepted by Huntsmen on the way here.” Velvet explained. The small group had agreed to keep their stories as close to the truth as they could. The more elaborate the lie, the more likely it was for them to slip up and get caught. “Some of us managed to escape with the cargo but Luke and Leah were captured. We assume they are most likely on their way to Shade City but we thought `why waste such good products?’” Velvet tugged on Ruby’s chain for emphasis.</p><p>The presenter shifted slightly to look back at Ace, the middle aged man still inspecting the two women with sneering eyes. </p><p>“Their story matches what our informant has told us.” The man finally said, leaning back into his throne. </p><p>“Then we can proceed with the transaction.” The presenter demanded, clapping her hands flamboyantly. At her command one of the guards that had been standing beside Ace walked forward, briefcase in his hand. </p><p>“You may count it.” The presenter explained as the guard unclipped the bag to reveal to Velvet the neatly piled stacks of Lien, “But Ace does not cheat.”</p><p>“Yes… everything seems to be in order…” Agreed Velvet, one hand carefully falling to her camera. The numbers were not in her favour but this could be their only chance to catch Ace. A subtle shake of Ruby’s head, however, stopped her. Like Velvet, something about this whole exchange had felt off to Ruby and she might have deduced what it was.</p><p>“You’re not Ace are you?” Ruby tentatively asked, forgetting her role of being a slave for a moment and turning to address the presenter. “You are.”</p><p>There was a weighted pause as Ruby’s voice filled the room as if the items on display were also holding their breath to hear the accused’s response.</p><p>The answer came in the form of the guards retrieving their weapons and pointing them at Ruby and Velvet. But the woman elegantly raised a hand, halting their attack.</p><p>“<em> Brava </em>.” The woman said, looking genuinely pleased with the Huntress’s deductions. “I wouldn’t expect any less from one with your reputation.”</p><p>Ruby remained silent, allowing the woman to speak.</p><p>“How’d you figure it out?” The real Ace asked, leaning forward curiously to better look at the younger girl. “I’ve met many people and very few have successfully found me out.”</p><p>“You were the only one giving orders.” Ruby explained. It had been only a half baked conclusion but they couldn’t risk giving away their identities at the expanse of the real Ace getting away. “If you were simply the face of the company, the guards would be taking orders from the man in that chair and not you.”</p><p>“Very intuitive. Indeed, you will be a fine addition to my collection.” Ace gave a jubilant laugh. “Not only am I the face of the operation, I'm the puppet master working from the shadows.” The woman continued. </p><p>“But why not stay hidden?” Velvet enquired, unable to comprehend why Ace, even under false pretense, would take on such a role if her wish was to stay hidden.</p><p>“Because who doesn’t like being in a show?” The woman laughed again. “And who in the right mind would expect little old me, the charismatic auctioneer, to be the boss?” The  woman then shrugged as if she and Ruby had just shared an inside joke. “Huntsman and Huntresses have a tendency for falling for appearances, wouldn’t you agree?” </p><p>Ace then turned her attention to Velvet, whose hand was now playing with the clasp of her bag, itching to retrieve her weapon. </p><p>“Unfortunately, if I want this ruse to continue I can’t have some random rabbit know my secret.” Ace’s voice took on a tone of false reluctance. “I can’t let you leave here alive, little bunny, but I'll make sure your partner downstairs is compensated for this sale and his loss.”</p><p>On cue, the guards raised their weapons once again but this time all of them aimed for Velvet.</p><p>“Yeah, would you mind if I snap a picture?” Velvet began, opening her bag with a click. However, before she could draw Anesidora, the whole building shook under their feet, causing some of the suited men to stumble and this was closely accompanied by a thunderous crash from below.</p><p>“We’ve been compromised!” One of the guards yelled as updates were being buzzed directly into his ear through his comm-link. “We are under attack!” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will cling, I will clutch, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won't leave, I won't go, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will stay with you all our days.” </em>
</p><p>“I still can’t believe the once feral Valerian Carrie actually has a half decent singing voice.” Bellamy commented, as he leaned casually against the nursery door, watching as Valerian, now in her mid twenties, cradled a small, rosy cheeked baby in her arms.</p><p>“Oh? And you do jokes now?” Valerian raised an eyebrow at the man, a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>“Dad jokes come with the territory.” Bellamy observed, smiling softly back. It had been over five years since Amelia’s death and Valerian would be lying if things hadn’t changed since then, especially for Bellamy. Like a weight had lifted from his shoulders, his mind was no longer plagued with trying to cure his sister’s incurable illness. He had been forced to finally look away from his books, to an extent. He had continued his studies, claiming the Huntsman life had never been for him, and became a qualified doctor. Some claimed him he was the best on the continent with regard to treating injuries and illnesses, especially those relating to the Huntsman profession. He’d finally begun to see the world through his own eyes, and he smiled a lot more frequently for it, albeit still sadly.</p><p>“Along with the skills of nappy changing and surviving on two hours of sleep.” Valerian yawned, walking up to him. “I swear being  a Huntress was the easier job.”</p><p>“You should rest.” Observed Bellamy in concern, as he saw the dark rings that surrounded her light eyes. “I’m sure they’d understand…”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.” Valerian frowned, as always refusing to mince her words. “They’ve traveled all the way from Vale.”</p><p>“On Ozpin’s instructions.” He reminded her, disapprovingly. But she raised a questioning eyebrow. </p><p>“You really think Summer and Qrow needed an excuse to come visit?” And, with that, she walked past Bellamy. </p><p>Their guests were waiting in the living room of the cottage the small family resided in just inside the academy walls. Under normal circumstances, Bellamy would have moved away and allowed his brother to look after Shade in peace but, with Valerian being the Summer Maiden, certain plans had had to be changed. </p><p>Qrow was lounging on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other while Summer curiously inspected the small collection of sketches that hung along the wall, a number made by Bellamy but majority from Amelia’s old sketchbook. </p><p>“I wouldn't touch those if I were you.” Valerian began, walking into the well-lit room and instantly catching their guests attention. “Bellamy spent an hour trying to hang them straight just the other day.”</p><p>“Val!” Summer smiled at her old friend, walking gracefully towards her, her immaculate white cape swaying behind her as she walked. “It’s so good to see you!” She then carefully looked down at the babe swaddled in light pink material in her arms. “And this little cutey.”</p><p>“Quite the cute tyke you got there, Bel.” Qrow observed, standing from his seat to look over Summer’s shoulder. “How’d you manage that <em> and </em> a beautiful woman?”</p><p>“I’ve recently been experimenting on cloning.” Bellamy explained, his voice taking on a more serious tone as he did when he spoke of more scientific subjects. “My genes were not involved whatsoever.”</p><p>“Just ignore him.” Valerian offered, rolling her eyes at his comments. “That’s what I usually do. He thinks he can be funny now.”</p><p>“She’s precious.” Summer admitted her eyes wide, her hand itching to reach out and hold the baby but held back, thinking even Valerian would not approve that.</p><p>“Well we hear you guys, too, have a little one to deal with these days.” Recalled Bellamy. “I assume that’s why Tai didn’t come with you?”</p><p>“Yeah, dealing with a few month old is already tough enough, but it's far worse to do so alone.” Qrow sighed heavily.</p><p>“Still no word from Raven then?” Bellamy continued, they had received a few brief updates several weeks ago, but they hadn't been very forthcoming with information.</p><p>“She’s flown the coop, literally.” Qrow answered bitterly. “Family was always important to my sister, but only when it suited her.”</p><p>“Though Tai has Qrow and I around to help out.” Added Summer, looking up at the new mother.</p><p>“Remember Summer, Kali had a girl earlier on in the year as well, you better be careful of the baby fever may catch up to you as well.” And Val winked at Summer as her words had the desired effect on the silver eyed Huntress, her face burning brighter than the red in her hair.</p><p>“If you ever had a kid, you’d spoil the poor thing rotten.” Qrow commented, earning him an irritated look from Summer.</p><p>“Well heaven forbid you’d have one, Qrow.” She countered. “He’d be a menace for all of Remnant.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’d do it in style.” Qrow agreed, causing Valerian to laugh at the pair's light bickering. </p><p>“You never did tell us her name though!” Piped in Summer, looking back at Valerian and ignoring her oblivious teammate.</p><p>“Eleanora.” Bellamy quickly answered.</p><p>“Oh? I thought you would have called her after your sister…” Summer tentatively observed but Bellamy shook his head.</p><p>“We wanted our daughter to be her own person, you know?” He tried to explain. “Why give her a name with a history and a legacy already behind it?”</p><p>“I can understand that.” Summer nodded her head before looking back down at the small child, who was making slight gurgling noises and looking at the woman with large blue eyes. “When you’re older, want to come to Patch and play with Yang?”</p><p>“I’ve got to warn you though, Eleanora has quite the kick when she wants to.” Warned Bellamy, absentmindedly rubbing at his arm that had gotten bruised that very morning trying to get the baby changed.</p><p>“And Yang has an impressive right hook.” Qrow muttered, messaging his chin as if remembering the pain.</p><p>“Then they will definitely be good friends.” Summer concluded, the small group bursting into laughter and causing Eleanora to erupt into uncontrolled cries. </p><p>“Patch has been on my ‘To Visit’ list for quite some time now.” Valerian admitted, rocking the child lightly while smiling at Summer Rose. “Maybe we’ll get to visit sooner rather than later.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And another chapter posted 😁 Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to drop a comment and next update will be on Friday. Thanks again for reading and sorry for the change in update schedule 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The building shook again, the vibrations causing fine cracks to begin to appear across the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shot Velvet an anxious look. Was Yang’s group the cause of the tremors?  If so, what had gone so wrong to trigger such a response? Or was there a completely new, third party involved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam, we must get you out of here!” One of the guards yelled, running up to Ace. The woman looked at him with little concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guards downstairs will settle this before it ever reaches us.” Ace confidently explained. Here guards were the best soldiers dirty money could buy, mainly Huntresses and Huntsmen that had swayed from their righteous path, or simply needed a little more Lien in their pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s protocol.” The man who had been posing as Ace gruffly explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Ace answered, looking at the man in irritation. “I made the protocols.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are trying to get through the front door, Madam.” The guard who seemed in charge of receiving updates explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this ruckus just to get through the front door?” Ace raised an intrigued eyebrow at the guard. “They must be really pissed not to have gotten an invite to my party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam, we had to go- now!” The man insisted, struggling to keep his calm with his boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I'm coming, I’m coming.” Ace agreed, taking a couple of well poised steps towards him. However she stopped, as if suddenly remembering something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring the silver eyes with us.” Ace ordered, looking back at Ruby. “And dispose of the Faunus. If this is an attack we definitely don't want anyone knowing my true identity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her demands clear, Ace continued to walk away, her soldiers stepping in behind her with their guns pointed at Velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Velvet said to the guards. “But we aren’t done talking business with your boss just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot her.” Ace commanded. “But don’t damage the goods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers needed little more explanation as to what to do. The command had barely left their boss’s crimson painted lips that they pulled the trigger, filling the air with the thunderous cascade of bullet fire. The sound finally ended with a shower of broken glass as one of the displays closest to the group shattered in response to a single rogue bullet, spilling onto the ground the shards of glass that had once protected the valuable items within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an irritated ‘tsk’ Ace turned to look at the damage her men had caused but other then the shattered glass, neither the Faunus nor the silver eyed girl were anywhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they!?” Ace growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up here!” Ruby yelled, causing the woman’s eyes to rise. From what appeared to be a ball of crimson rose petals, Velvet and Ruby emerged, each Huntress armed with a shimmering weapon that seemed to be made of solidified light. Ruby raised the broadsword over her head. Thankfully, the replica carried none of the weight of Yarsuhashi’s actual Fulcrum but a good deal of its damage. The curved tip gleamed as Ruby swung the unfamiliar weapon at Ace. The woman looked at her, wide eyed, not having anticipated that the women she had been dealing with may also not have been who they seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ruby’s swing was intercepted by the fake Ace, who pulled the woman behind him and raised his arms. Ruby jumped back as her weapon made a strange tinkling sound as it came in contact with the man’s lower arms. They seemed to have coated themselves in a strange, shimmering dark grey light.  Ruby watched as the material slowly dissolved back into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be his Semblance.” Observed Velvet, landing with a little hop behind Ruby, twirling a luminescent version of Sun’s nunchaku- Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” The man commanded, looking back at Ace who was staring at the two Huntresses. She may have come a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to decapitation for her liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nodded her head, turning her back on the group and ran towards the throne. She had studied the design of the building down to its foundations and she’d memorised all the possible routes of escape. She just needed her guards to keep the attackers occupied long enough for her to reach one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby, get her!” Velvet yelled, twirling the nunchaku before her body. “I can handle this lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Huntress nodded her head in agreement, watching as Ace ran through the maze of displays before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky!” The Fake-Ace yelled, charging at Ruby as rose petals began to flutter around her. His arms began to gleam as they became coated with the strange material once again, reinforcing his skin in preparation for the fight to ensue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched at Ruby with his fist but, rather than hitting the softness of flash he had been anticipating, he made an impact with something very hard and very solid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your opponent.” Growled Velvet, pushing the man back with the staff Ruyi Band and Jingu Bang formed together. From the corner of her eye, Velvet could just make out the dark flurry of rose petals that was Ruby Rose chasing after Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stumbled to a halt before one of the displays which seemed to hold a pair of beautifully decorated fans, her movements hindered by a tornado of petals that had surrounded her. Out of the flurry, barring her path, the young silver-eyed Huntress appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it up, Ace. It’s over.” Ruby yelled, slashing the air with the broadsword, much as she would have done with her scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t caught me just yet.” Cheekily countered Ace, giving Ruby an evil grin. She clenched her fist, as the light golden glow of her Aura began to coat her bare flesh. Ruby raised the fluorescent sword across her body, anticipating an attack. However, rather than aiming a blow at Ruby, Ace punched her closed fist through the closest display. Glass rained on to the ground, their sharpened edges cutting at where Ace had failed to properly reinforce with her Aura. However, the woman seemed immune to her injuries as she extracted the fans from the display. With a little flourish, she flicked her wrists, opening the fans as she did so and causing more glass to fall to the ground with the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to fight with a pair of hand fans?” Ruby tilted her head at the woman, confused with Ace’s choice of weapon. Ruby had not seen the metallic gleam they were giving off in the dim light, even through her goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace gave a knowing smile, and leaped towards Ruby, a feat the Huntress didn’t think was possible in such a tight fitting dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Ruby gasped, barely raising her sword fast enough to block the attack. The light-manifested sword made a strange, almost mystical twinkling sound as it came into contact with the fans, very different from the usual sounds of battle Ruby was accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are tessens.” Ace explained, as she used both fans to push against Ruby’s sword. The latter struggled to keep her back, cursing to herself that she had been forced into this battle with such an unfamiliar weapon. “They were particularly popular before the Great War because, on the outside they appeared mundane and weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she spoke, Ace took a step forward. The sudden change of pressure against the projection caused Ruby to lose her balance, the momentum pulling her body forward as her arms were tossed upward. The glint of the tessen’s sharpened edge filled her sight and Ruby, struggling to use the energy built in her arms, stumbled backwards. As if in slow motion, she watched one of Ace’s tessens narrowly miss slicing against her nose, instead cutting through a lock of hair with terrifying ease. Still grappling against her weapon, Ruby kicked herself off the ground, extending one booted leg forward as the tip made contact with Ace’s wrist. The strength of the attack sent the tessen flying into the air, only to scuttle across the ground in a bed of broken glass. Pain flared in her shoulders as Ruby landed on the other side of the projection, the sword separating her from the dealer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace let out a very unladylike growl as she waved her injured wrist in the air. Taking this as a moment of distraction, Ruby lifted the light projection with both hands. With almost blurring movement, she attempted to slice down the woman. However, equally as fast, Ace raised her remaining Tessen and caught the blade's edge between the fan’s leaves. In a motion that Ruby hadn’t even thought was possible, Ace snapped the tessen shut, clamping the sword tightly between its ribs. With a strength Ruby would never have imagined from the petite woman, she twisted the tessen in her hand and against the weapon in her hold. It was with wide, disbelieving eyes that Ruby watched the blade in her hand shatter into fine, luminescent dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace gave Ruby a triumphant grin as the Huntress looked down at her suddenly bare hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we call this game over?” Ace mocked. Ruby narrowed her eyes in irritation at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Countered Ruby, activating her Semblance and washing over the ground in a mass of petals. She solidified on Ace’s other side, the tessen she’d previously relieved from the woman in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ace tilted her head in interest at the Huntress as she held the unfamiliar weapon in her hand, poorly echoing Ace’s own posture. “Think you can keep up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a light tapping of her heel against the ground, Ace ran towards her. Ruby raised the tessen to block, struggling to unfurl the antique weapon. This was followed by a swift sequence of slashes and jabs from Ace, Ruby just narrowly dodging or blocking each strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you even fight with these?” Ruby gasped as she was pushed backwards, feeling her Aura weakening with each strike she sustained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ace didn’t daine her with an answer, she’d had enough fun with the Huntress for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace took a step towards Ruby but faltered as the room suddenly shook again, closely accompanied by a deafening explosion. Ruby raised her hand to her face instinctively, even though her goggles blocked out the splinters and glass shards that washed over her. Her Aura protected her from the majority of the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” A voice the Huntress had not expected called her name. Hesitantly, Ruby lowered her tessen, squinting through the dim light and the unsettled air.  A gaping hole had filled where the door had once stood. A number of the guards that had been outside were sprawled across the ground, too badly beaten to rise as they disappeared under the shadow of the Arma Giga that stood over them, its sword still posed at the end of the strike that had destroyed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weiss!” Ruby cheered, recognising the Huntress as she elegantly walked into the room, her skirts gently swaying as she moved, closely accompanied by Oscar who had Everlasting Memory fully extended in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss’s azure eyes carefully scanned the room for the source of the voice, all combatants having momentarily paused from their fights to analyse the new arrivals. Judging if friend or foe had just joined them. The Huntress’s eyes widened when she recognised Ruby’s form at the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in here!”  Weiss called over her shoulder. A small, dark figure swooped over the Glyph’s head, closely followed by Weiss and Oscar. From where Ruby stood, she couldn’t make out exactly what the black object was as it flew past the guards. Some tried to knock it out of the air but they were efficiently stopped by Velvet, their battle continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bird?” Ace said the word as a smile spread across Ruby’s lips upon finally fully recognising not only what, but who was flying towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A crow, actually.” Ruby corrected, jumping back to create some distance between her and Ace. Momentarily confused, Ace looked away from the bird and towards Ruby, attempting to understand the Huntress’s next move. However, when her eyes returned to the crow, the bird had vanished, to be replaced by a rather ragged and very angry looking middle aged man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from my niece!” Qrow yelled, his sword a blare as it cut through the air with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace’s whole arm shook as she raised it in an attempt to block the attack but the tessen’s old metal would not be able to hold back Harbinger for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” The Huntress almost cut Oscar in half with the weapon she held in her surprise. Never had she been so happy that he was shorter than her. “I think you’ll need this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his back, he retrieved Crescent Rose V2.0. Ruby would have hugged the younger teen there and then but, this was not the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted the offering thankfully and pushed the button, allowing the scythe to extend to its full length. Ruby smiled to herself, enjoying the feel of her weapon in her hand. It may still have felt different from her original Crescent Rose, however it was far more familiar then what Velvet had created for her. Ruby knelt on one knee and carefully peered through the eyepiece. Things had suddenly become far easier. With a simple touch of the trigger, Crescent Rose released a single bullet which sent Ace’s remaining tessen flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Qrow swung Harbinger, knocking the woman off her feet. Ace landed on her behind with an indignant ‘umph’. One of her heels had broken with the fall and her previously neatly kept hair was in disarray as she looked up at her adversary. The tip of Qrow’s blade greeted her, warning her not to make another move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think we can call this transaction terminated, won’t you agree?” Ruby said, rising to her feet, Crescent Rose still pointed at Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when Ace was finally tied and secured did Ruby finally lower Crescent Rose and strap it to her back, promising herself never to let it out of her sight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d receive my message.” Ruby admitted, giving her uncle a tired smile as he carefully watched Weiss and the rest secure what remained of Ace’s guards on this floor. Messenger hawk had definitely not been her first choice of communication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birds are a lot smarter than we give them credit for.” Qrow gruffly explained, also retracting Harbinger and strapping it to his back. “And far more stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes warmed and some of the lines that seemed to have permanently made residence across his brow vanished as he looked at his niece. Although she looked tired and in desperate need of a shower she, thankfully, seemed unscathed. Since he’d begun this journey with her he’d had too many close calls, one of these days, the little luck he had would run out and he feared it would be his nieces that would suffer the fallout. However, if such a fear ever crossed Ruby’s mind, she dismissed it without question.  She took a few steps towards her uncle and hugged him, enjoying the familiarity and safety his presence always brought with him. Qrow reciprocated the embrace, savouring that, for the time being, she was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, a lot of the people on the lower floors escaped when we broke in.” Weiss was explaining to Velvet when Qrow and Ruby finally joined them, dragging the tied up Ace behind them, who was struggling with a broken heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never expected to be able catch them all.” Solemnly informed her Velvet, as she carefully snapped a number of images of the guards around her. She paused when her focus fell on Ace. “Having caught the head of this operation, we have at least disrupted their trade, for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never anticipated that the illegal slave trade was still so prominent here in Vacuo.” Oscar shook his head, leaning on his cane for support. Ruby looked at the teen in curiosity, was this Oscar or Ozpin talking? As of late, shifting between the two had become almost incomprehensible, a simple coruscating of the eyes and it was done. This observation did not bode well with the Huntress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you?” Velvet carefully enquired, her dark brown eyes carefully scanning the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a difficult question to answer.” He admitted, his grip tightening on Everlasting Memory. “I am Oscar Pine, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention then fell on Ruby, the softening of his expression as he did so was all the Huntress needed to confirm that this was Oscar speaking, not Ozpin. They may share the same face, but it held a different emotion when it was Oscar looking at her rather than Ozpin.  She saw something so subtle she wasn’t sure how to describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re safe.” He simpered as he said this and Ruby smiled thankfully back, covering the distance between them and pulling him into a hug. Oscar reciprocated with little hesitance, relieved that she, along with the rest, were in relatively good condition. During their brief embrace however, Ruby couldn’t help notice that the two were now the same height. He’d grown since Atlas, and even more so since they’d first met in Mistral. Soon he’d tower over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you guys.” She answered, when, finally, she stepped away. “That was quite the impressive entrance, Weiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should check out the main door.” The former heiress joked, as she elegantly walked towards her teammate, the two hugging and making it impossible to read which one had initiated the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go find the others.” Weiss explained, eventually parting and putting her hands on her hips. “To tell them you’re all ok.” Weiss then sighed, looking around at the twenty or so people they had tied up around them. “Although getting these people all downstairs will be</span>
  <em>
    <span> impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> something you can leave to me.” Laughed Ruby, a playful spark in her eyes as she called for a little help from her Semblance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qrow staggered when Ruby finally released him, his face an unhealthy shade of green, as were those of the captives. In hindsight, Ruby could have warned them they were going to be traveling at a subatomic level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets easier the more you do it.” Weiss explained, adjusting her pancho as she did so, although her first step was a little less steady than she would have liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang! Blake! Jaune!” Ruby excitedly called, making out the familiar shapes standing just past the destroyed door. She waved her hands excitedly but something outside seemed to have caught their full and undivided attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look for Pluto.” Velvet prompted, as the small group made to run towards their friends. Guards and visitors lay unconscious or tied up throughout the entrance hall and the fact that Yang was on this floor, fully equipped with her prosthetic arm, indicated that Neptune and Sun were most likely alright. However, although he would have scolded her for worrying, Pluto had been completely alone when the skirmish had begun and she’d like to confirm his status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand.” Ruby nodded her head emphatically. “Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Velvet shook her head, her long brown hair swaying behind her as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” But then she shot the small group outside a worried look. “Go see if the rest of your team are okay? I got a feeling that has nothing to do with us...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay was a relative term. Like Ruby, the rest of her teammates seemed intact other than a few signs that they’d recently been in a tussle- unkempt hair, dirtied clothing, the likes. Thankfully, the most serious injuries she could see were a few poorly positioned bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ruby called but was instantly silenced by the dire look they gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Nora and Ren.” Jaune plainly answered, as if that alone would explain the situation. He wished he could be more visibly happy at discovering Ruby was safe however, he suspected that, even now that all their team members had been miraculously found, it would still be some time until peace would return to their small group. He silently wondered to himself if it ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they hurt?” Ruby instantly yelled, trying to see past the taller Huntsman but she faltered when she simply saw the pair standing outside, intact although a chilled and unexpected breeze was whipping at their clothes and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weiss cursed under her breath. “He’s already told her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asked how we found this place…” Blake sadly answered, her ears drooping as she did so. “W-we told her about Ren and she charged out there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren followed her outside to explain…” Jaune added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Ren?” Ruby desperately looked between her teammates, straining to look at two in the moonlight. Both seemed unhurt! What could the others be talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We never expected her to react like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” Blake’s voice trailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a rough few days.” Yang soberly explained. They may have hid it well but the ordeal had strained them, maybe not physically but emotionally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren… your Semblance has changed?” Nora’s voice was barely a whisper, unable to bring her eyes to look at the man. The wind carried her words to Ren, making it impossible for him to mishear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, or it’s evolved… I don't know how to explain it.” Ren shook his head, he had been dreading this moment for months. He had feared the distrust his friends would have in him upon learning of this evolution. He’d tried countless times to stop himself reading their emotions without their permission. He’d had no right to them, to the emotions that filled the empty spaces between them as they were deep in thought or absentmindedly gazed upon the face of someone they cared for. He had had no right to be privy to such secrets and, although he had desperately tried to hold it back, one time or another, he had failed each one of them. All except Nora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Each time he’d sense his Semblance try to activate, he’d force himself to look away before the first petal could even appear. Although he’d tried to be discrete, Nora had noticed it, the way his gaze would shift away from her face when they spoke. She’d come to assume it was because of her scars that he couldn’t look at her. By the time Ren had gained enough control over his Semblance to prevent its unwanted activation, it had been too late. Nora had begun to wear a hood and hide her face. The misinterpretation of his actions had done far more damage to the Huntress than the electricity ever could. “I swear Nora, I’ve never used it on you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘“And this happened back in Atlas?” Nora’s voice remained low as she continued to ask the Huntsman her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… when we were first captured by the Ace Ops.” Ren hesitantly answered, uncertain why such details mattered. When he’d told Jaune and the others about the change in his Semblance, they had accepted it with little issue. But now, with Nora, it felt as if he were waiting for the first thunderclap of a storm, and the devastation it would signal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was months ago!” And there it was, the thunder as finally her voice rose, like a rope whose final thread had been ripped apart. “You’ve been keeping this secret for months?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren flinched at the anger in her voice and she had every right to be angry.  Her bright blue eyes flashed as the power of the Maiden began to escape her control, the wind around the pair picking up in response. The nearby truck in which Ruby and the rest had initially come there with, rocked slightly against the force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora…” Began Oscar, trying to take a step towards her but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Jaune said, his eyes never leaving his teammates. “They need to finally talk this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can only be there to help with the pieces that remain.” Blake sadly added, her ears drooping, Yang putting an understanding hand on her shoulder. They had all hoped that Ren and Nora would have been able to figure this out and things would have taken a turn for the better between the two. However, the flurry of snow that whipped at their faces told them differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried that, if you found out about it you wouldn’t trust me anymore.” Ren feebly gestured to the increasing winds. “That you’d react like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you ever think that? We all know we have no control over what our Semblance is! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She punctuated the word, gesturing at the winds with waving arms. “Has nothing to do with your Semblance changing!” She yelled, her voice rising to be heard over the winds she herself was creating. The minute grasp of control she had over her power vanished as tendrils of ice spread around her, coating the arid land in a fine dusting. “This is about you not trusting us- me- enough to tell me about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ren took a physical step back, he had expected such a reaction but not because of that... He looked at her through the building winds and it was with numbing realisation that he finally understood that this manifestation of power was not a result of her anger, but off feelings of pain and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been together every step of the way!” She yelled, snow beginning to mix into the frigid winds. “From Kyorouki Village, to Beacon, Mistral,  Atlas- we made it this far because we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> had each other. We had each other’s back and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other.” Nora shook her head, her ginger hair flying wildly around her face, making it difficult to look at him. “You could have told me about this and we could have figured this out together, like we always do! But instead you decided to keep this to yourself because you thought I wouldn’t understand?” Nora looked at him in bewilderment. “I’m literally the personification of Winter right now! My emotions conjured up this little tornado and I can barely keep it together enough to stop it from blowing us all away. But I try, because I have friends I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> supporting me.” Nora suddenly paused and, just as unexpectedly, the winds vanished leaving behind them a suffocating silence. “I thought you were one of those people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Ren begged, trying to cover the distance between them but she turned her back on him, his hand falling through the air as he tried to reach out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But apparently I am not to you.” Nora tried to blink away the tears as they froze on the ridges of her eyes, struggling to walk towards the house where the rest were silently watching. “We were supposed to be a team but that didn’t matter to you! When things went wrong you pushed us away. You shut people out, not because you think we wouldn’t understand, but so you don’t have to feel things that are hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Ren watched as she walked away from him, never had her back seemed so small. Everything in his body told him to leave. Nora had said her piece, the truth he had so desperately tried to hide from himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had been the cost of keeping himself safe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of shutting them out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he’d ever held dear in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora, wait!” Ren yelled, trying to run after the Huntress. However he skidded to a halt as, unbeknownst to Nora, in response to his call, a jagged wall of ice erupted before Ren, stopping his advance and separating the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought that before we could become partners again, I first had to figure out who I was alone.”  She continued, unable to look at Ren, or her creation, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks, their warmth too much for her powers to freeze. The pain in her heart almost crippling her movements but she forced herself forward. “But maybe we were never meant to be partners to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Winter Maiden walked past her friends, not knowing what else to do, what else to possibly say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had proven too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren watched Nora vanish into Ace’s house, too stunned to utter a single word more. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Krwah!” Bellamy said, raising the level of his voice enough to better pronounce the sound and causing the child to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the sound a sloth makes.” Eleanora giggled, pushing the book away from herself to better look at her father’s face. Her short orange hair was pulled back into a small braid, held in place by a light blue bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever heard a sloth before?” Bellamy questioned the six year old, his tone serious, he rarely used any form of baby talk when dealing with his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Elanora answered sheepishly, tugging at the edge of her light pink dress awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how would you know?” He countered, silently enjoying the look on his daughter's chubby face as she tried to come up with a counter argument for her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child opened her mouth, as if finally deducing a suitable comeback before she was interrupted by the sharp ring of his scroll. Anticipating it was from Valerian, who was on a mission outside Shade City, he brought it out of his pocket but frowned to see his brother’s name appear on the screen. Why would Theodore bother calling when they were neighbours?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theodore?” Bellamy asked as greeting, sensing that something must be off for him to be contacting him in this way. Although he was the academy’s doctor, it was the summer break so there should not be any students on campus needing his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy?” Theodore’s voice sounded harsh over the line. “Come to the academy, Val’s in the infirmary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy barely allowed his brother to finish. Dropping the Scroll onto the carpeted ground, he picked up Eleanora in his arms and rushed out the door, allowing it to swing closed behind him as he ran across the gardens that separated his home from the main academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theodore, what’s happened?” Bellamy could barely speak, Eleanora had begun to struggle against his too tight hold when they finally stopped outside the infirmary.  If it were up to the former Huntsman, he would have barged right in but his brother blocked his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val’s back with the others.” Theodore began as Bellamy finally put down the squirming child. Eleanora tugged at her dress in annoyance, the book she had been reading with her father still in one hand. She looked at her uncle with large, irritated eyes, taking it that it was his fault her dad had treated her so crudely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it?” He demanded, no one got a call like he just did to the infirmary for a simple, post-mission checkup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mission was a success.” Theodore tried to begin. “They were on their way back when Val suddenly struck ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold, hollow feeling of dread began to spread across his body. Bellamy had no reason to assume what had stricken his partner but something at the back of his mind seemed to warn him to expect the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She received barely a scratch during the battle.” Theodore solemnly continued, as if such details would make the overall situation better. “But it may have been deep enough for the infection to take root.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy’s mouth went dry as his mind meticulously brought to the surface information that he had long wished to forget. He had sacrificed almost every moment of his childhood, meticulously studying a disease believed to be transmitted through wounds inflicted by Grimm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alterations of fever and hypothermia.” He recited, causing his daughter to look up at him curiously. Theodore tried to put his arm on his younger brother’s shoulder but Bellamy ignored him as he finally walked past him and pushed open the door. “Blackened mucosa and conjunctivitis of both eyes, with an onset of lower body paralysis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleanora made to follow her father but was swiftly stopped by Theodore, who picked up his young niece without struggle. Bellamy may have been too shocked at that moment to realise it but Theodore was certain he wouldn’t want her seeing her mother as she was. At least, not without a better explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Theodore, who was nowhere as intelligent as his younger brother, knew without waiting for the test results what Val had contracted. The Scourge- the same sickness that had confined Amelia to her room for most of her life. The same sickness whose quest for an impossible cure had stolen his brother away from his family and the rest of the world most of his life. Unlike Bellamy, Theodore did not know the scientific terms but he'd recognise the symptoms without question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakes and sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips so dark they were almost black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodshot eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When those finally faded, she’d lose the function of her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, after years of the disease sapping at her strength and Aura, it would finally end with Valerian’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And chapter 10 is finally up! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update. Feel free drop a comment and next chapter will be out next week 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Joureny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since the makeshift group of Huntsman and Huntresses had intercepted Ace’s auction. Making use of the truck they had previously commandeered,  they had delivered the neatly wrapped criminals at a town Sun swore was legit, unlike Knowhere had proven to be. The culprits would be put into the system and, after a few days in the local confinement center, they would be escorted to Shade City for a real trial.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the local authorities had not invited the foreigners to stay and, in all honesty, after their experience with Port Skoleinos none of the members of team RWBY or ORNJ were particularly eager to loiter in any of the small towns. They would only truly rest when they arrived at Shade City and could confirm that both the Maiden and Relic were safe. Mercury and Tyrian, according to Emerald's information, had left for Vacuo months ago, that had been plenty of time for either one to wreak havoc. However they took it as a good sign that no one in team SNVP knew what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, where the local authorities had frowned at Ruby and her friends, team SNVP had eagerly turned down the locals’ offering of transporting them to Shade when they came to pick up the criminals, opting to escort their friends to the continent's capital themselves.  The authorities hadn’t even bat an eye when they politely requested they continue to ‘borrow’ Luke’s truck for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, fully provisioned and, with Yang, Ruby and Nora gleefully reunited with the possessions they had abandoned back at the port town, they continued on their journey. Knowhere having been enough of a detour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a tight squeeze in the truck, most definitely not their most comfortable means of transport. The roads of Vacuo were ragged and uneven, the heat was stifling,  and more so in the back of the truck before Yang and Nora had punched a number of holes in the vehicle’s side, providing a fresher circulation of air, as well as  a little of a view.  However, if the heat was any indication, they were thankful for not having to walk across the arid land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On most days, Neptune and Jaune would sit at the front of the truck, using their precious map not to deviate away from the official route to Shade. Alongside the truck, keeping pace with ease on Bumblebee, would be Yang. Her beautiful golden hair flying freely behind her as she drove through the open road, something that Ruby and Blake, who acted as occasional passengers for her, were not particularly thrilled about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wishing to spend hours on end with his nieces’ rambunctious friends in an enclosed space, Qrow would opt to fly overhead, keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that may have wished them trouble. Although they had not had the best welcome from the locals, the Grimm of Vacuo were notoriously large if he recalled correctly.  Pluto too would take to the skies, even though, for a winged Faunus, his manoeuvrability and stamina in the air were nothing compared to Qrow’s. Many times during their journey, he would be forced to land on the truck’s roof to catch his breath. Also, unlike Qrow, he had not chosen to fly to better study their surroundings. Pluto had made it very obvious that he wished to spend as little time with Ruby and the other as was physically possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their small group would spend the day in the back of the truck. The journey was much more pleasurable, albeit more cramped, than when Ruby and the others had first woken up within it. Both sides had recounted their exploits since leaving Beacon. Ruby and the rest were the perfect audience, gasping and retaining their silence at the appropriate moments. The only ones not particularly involved in the storytelling were Ren and Nora, each one huddled in a corner of the truck as far as was physically possible in the enclosed space from the other.  Neither had spoken to the other since Nora’s outburst and, although their friends had tried  to be there for them in any way possible, none knew how to comfort either. So they opted to allow them to dwell on their thoughts for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wait, you’re Headmaster Ozpin?” Velvet carefully enquired, her ears twitching slightly as she looked at Oscar with renewed interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got the same cane.” Admitted Sun, “ Though I remember you having white hair, where did you get it done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Oscar replied. Even after all these years it still wasn't the easiest thing to explain. The circumstances of how he had become Ozpin’s new host were still quite a mystery to him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Sun continued. “ And this Salem witch is your ex-wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically Ozma’s.” Oscar corrected, blushing slightly at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Velvet quoted, nodding her head as if that explained things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or one hellbent on destroying the world.” Weiss added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why she’s after these Relics and Maidens?” Velvet carefully enquired. “She needs all of them to call the ancient gods to pass judgement on Remnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And bring with them an untimely end for us all.” Sun concluded, his tail twitching slightly behind him. “Even for you guys this is pretty wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s the truth.” Oscar insisted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems simple enough.” Sighed Sun, leaning back slightly to look out one of the makeshift windows, watching as Blake clutched toYang’s waist and the pair zoomed on a Bumblebee outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew there was nothing simple about the situation his friends were in, it did explain Nora’s unusual affinity for all things chilly all of a sudden. While Velvet and Sun had been out here in Vacuo trying to graduate, these guys had been trying to save the world, and had lost friends in the process. It somewhat put things in perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nights on the road weren’t any less interesting. The small group would camp out under the stars. Vacuo was a naturally warm continent but although the days were bathed in near unbearable heat, the nights would bring with them a welcome coolness that had nothing to do with the Winter Maiden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the name implied, the Wastelands were an area devoid of any life, with bare, rocky terrain being visible as far as the eyes could see.  Its number one benefit was that it meant no Grimm or outlaws could sneak up on them, but it also meant  that, until they reached the next town, their provisions were only those they could carry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending most of the day cooped up within the truck it often felt, to Qrow, like a horde of preschoolers had just been released. The group would use up the twilight hours preparing dinner over fire Dust crystal, or sparring to get their stiff joints moving.  Although it may not have been the most difficult task, cooking a meal for so many people without being able to make a proper fire was by far the most challenging culinary feat Ren had had to overcome. However, he did it without complaint for it kept his mind busy where, otherwise, it would wander over past memories he wished he could rewrite and play out differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Nora, the moment of her outburst was continuously replaying through her head. Her own actions mortified her present self. What Ren had done hurt her, her anger may have been valid but to a certain extent. When she’d calmed down, guilt had rooted itself in her heart. She wished she could take back what she’d said, just as she wished he'd had told about his Semblance. They could have figured it out together. They, like they used to, as Ren and Nora. But, unfortunately the past can’t be rewritten.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose quite the spot to mope.” A cynical voice observed, causing Nora to sigh and pull her knees closer to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this your spot?” She asked, peering slightly sideways to see Qrow standing beside her. Nora had chosen to spend that evening sitting on the truck’s roof, like she had done every night since this journey had begun. She’d learnt that, if she stayed out of sight, her friends wouldn't try to constantly reassure her things would get better or ask if she were okay. For the time being ‘okay’ was still a long way away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From up on the truck she could watch her friends idle away the time before sleep would claim them, without having to interact with them herself. From her vantage point she could just make out the top of Ren’s head, his magenta streak obvious even in the darkness. He seemed to be politely listening to something Jaune was excitedly explaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To mope?” Qrow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always imagined you to be more the brooding type.” Nora admitted. Qrow gave a low chuckle and even Nora couldn’t hold back her smile. Taking that as a good sign, he sat down beside her. His eyes momentarily rested on his nieces who seemed to be having a heated discussion, pointing at the map in Ruby’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ever mention that you somewhat remind me of an old friend of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? You have friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Nora held back her words, the serious look that crossed Qrow’s once handsome face told her this was not the time for jokes. Instead, she let him continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a literal wild child. A very scary woman to anger, even more so if you hurt her friends.” Qrow recalled the woman from his youth. She had been more Summer’s friend then his but she’d always treated him as if they were. When had been the last time he’d visited her and her family? Almost two decades ago he mused but, given the reason they had come to Vacuo, he was certain their paths would cross soon enough again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the start of some impromptu prep talk?” Nora asked, she was in no particular mood for one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it advice from a wise old man.” Qrow scoffed at his own words, since when had he started considering himself old? “You’re angry and that’s understandable but try to talk to him. The brooding life? Trust me, it suits more a guy like me then a gall like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s kept this secret from me for months! Why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one to talk to him?” She hotly countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my memory serves, he did try to talk to you but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> conjured a wall of ice to stop him.” Qrow calmly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora let out a tired sigh. He was right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I ever talk to him after what I said?” After the incident, when her mind had finally somewhat calmed, the words she’d told Ren during her fit of anger had continued to replay themselves in her mind and her guilt had continued to grow. She’d wanted to talk to him again, with a calmer head and actually hear him out. And countless times she had tried to but, for each step forward towards him, she’d take three steps away, her anger at his betrayal of her trust stopping her each time. Anger and guilt were a crippling combination she was not accustomed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may sting now, but it will be water under the bridge soon enough.” Qrow shrugged off her concern. “It's the words you never get to say that will continue to haunt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking from experience?” Nora gently asked as she saw him tentatively grasp something hidden in the folds of his cape. He may have never shown it to them, but they all knew that that was where Ebi Clover’s pin was, hidden, nestled amongst the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In our line of work, it comes with the territory, more so with a Semblance like mine.  The list of people I've lost… I hope none of you ever have to deal with a portion of that… but there are a few in particular that left this world before I could tell them what I wanted them to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Nora's curiosity had really been piqued. A few people in particular? She could somewhat guess that one was referring to Clover but, who could the others have been that had left him this raw and heartbroken?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is.” Qrow cleared his throat, he had not intended to reveal so much about himself in this little talk. “If you have something to say to someone, say it now, because you have no guarantee how much time you’ll get with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually some very sound advice.” Nora smiled at Qrow. “But what did I expect from the wise old man in the group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha.” Qrow mocked, rolling his eyes at the Huntress’s words.  “You just used up it’s one use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should give out titbits of wisdom more often.” Laughed Nora, her chest feeling somewhat lighter for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do.” Qrow answered in a tone so serious that Nora faltered if he were joking or not. “You try looking after your nieces and their unruly friends. I've got a roster and today was your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>unruly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'' Nora couldn’t help laugh, still unsure if he were joking about the rest. “We’re… f</span>
  <em>
    <span>ree spirited</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free spirited with a tendency of getting into trouble.” Qrow corrected, his solemn words causing her to burst into laughter so loud it caused Ren to look up at the truck. For the time being, her plague of thoughts left her momentarily.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What does she see in him?” Yang muttered, more to herself than to anyone in particular. She was sitting on the ground beside her sister, the small crystals of Fire Dust warming her face. Her violet eyes were on a small group of their friends that were talking rather loudly. She watched in silence as Blake tried to hold back her laughter while Sun raised his hands for affect. Neptune brought his palm to his face in embarrassment at whatever story Sun was recounting at his expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whom in who?” Ruby asked grumpily, still looking at the map she had borrowed, her eyes never leaving from one of the markers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blake in Sun.” Yang pointed out as if it were obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sun’s a nice guy…” Ruby distractedly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so different… Blake’s so mature…” Yang continued, still unable to look away from the talking trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed pretty mature at Ace’s.” Ruby countered, still not sure where her older sister was going with this, it certainly had nothing to do with their current, unfinished conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby!” Yang suddenly hissed, causing the younger Huntress to jump and almost drop her map on the crystals. “Do you think he likes Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- of course he likes Blake!” Ruby incredibly answered, not really listening to her, or noticing the way Yang’s face fell at her words. “Everyone likes Blake! She is practically a ninja, she has cute cat ears…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that!” Yang hissed again, interrupting Ruby. “I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby momentarily blinked at her sister. “Like Like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How should I know?!” Exclaimed Ruby so loudly she caused Jaune to jump and almost spill his dinner over himself. “And how does that affect you, Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh one of these days I hope you fall for someone, little sis, and I can be all ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>How should I know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ ” Yang retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My one true love is Crescent Rose.” Ruby answered, dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, sure it is.” Yang answered, crossing her arms and not particularly believing what her sister was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway!” Ruby declared, clearing her throat and shaking out the map in her hands. “Back on subject, Yang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is there to say?” Yang sighed, looking down at the map that had gotten her sister so excited. “Mum is not at Doilier and it's not even on our way. It will just be a waste of time for us to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's just an hour away!” Ruby tried to argue. “It would be only a small detour, and I know she’s not mum, but someone else with silver eyes?  Maybe she’d have a few more pointers on how I can use mine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked at her sister in disbelief.  She’d grown up with the girl, Ruby was a genuinely bad liar with a tendency of wearing her heart on her sleeve. Yang knew that, deep down, she was still grasping at straws that maybe this woman was Summer Rose.  Yang wished that that witch, Salem, had never planted such lies in Ruby’s head, that she had allowed Summer’s name to continue to rest in peace on Patch and not caused Ruby to wonder ‘what if’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would just be a waste of time.” Sighed Yang, shaking her head tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be!” She countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby…” Yang’s voice raised slightly but she forced herself to calm down when she saw the look Ruby was giving her. She truly was grasping at straws… “Why don’t we discuss it with the others in the morning?”  She finally, calmly, tried to reason with her sister. “Right now we are all exhausted from all the traveling, so we aren’t thinking straight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Yang...” Ruby began but the hard look Yang gave her as she stood up quickly silenced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss this, as a team, in the morning.” And, with the discussion closed, Yang walked towards where Blake was sitting between Sun and Neptune and interjected herself into their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disappointed with the turn their discussion had taken, Ruby's eyes longingly fell back to the map. Her eyes rested on the little black marker, the word ‘Doilier’ written in cursive below it. She was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As twilight continued to wane into night, and the first stars began to fill the dark sky of Remnant, the small group began to settle for the evening. The Faunus had offered to take it in shifts to keep watch over their small camp for their eyesight was far more superior in the dim light then those of the humans and, between the four Faunus, the shifts would not be particularly long. Thankful for their friends, the rest had nestled into sleeping bags and allowed the soft sound of crickets and hunting birds of night to lull them to sleep. It was with surprising ease that the small group was wafted away to the land of dreams, exhausted from the cumulative hours traveling. That is, all except Ruby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own nerves had warded away any inkling of sleep, her anxious body tossing from side to side. It was only when the snores and gentle breathing of her teammates signalled that all were sound asleep did Ruby, very carefully, sit up in her sleeping bag. She carefully scanned her surroundings, lowering her goggles to better see past the camp but, there was no sign of Pluto, who had taken the first shift. Taking that as a sign that he may have simply wandered onto the other side of the truck, Ruby quickly extracted herself from her sleeping bag and, with silent hands, she stuffed her backpack in her place. She surveyed her work sheepishly, the lump the bag created was too small to be a her but she hoped that, if they were simply scanning over her sleeping bag, that it would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By her calculations, she should be back before sunrise however she did not want to worry her friends with her sudden disappearance in the middle of the night. She strapped her scythe to her back and, from her pocket, she carefully unfolded the map she had yet to return to Jaune. She glanced at it before looking up at the moon, using it to guide her in the general direction she had to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tiptoed past her sleeping companions, guiltily walking past Yang as she nestled her face in the crook of her arm. She had no guarantee that the rest would have agreed with her plan and, Yang was right, such a detour would simply be a waste of their time. However, if she went alone it would simply be a waste of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby only relaxed when she’d made it out of the light of the Dust crystals, allowing her goggles to adjust to the darkness. Although her surroundings took on a slightly more green tint, she could see the terrain almost as perfectly as if it were daylight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was most likely why there was no room for doubt that someone had actually intercepted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby?” Oscar whispered, his brow furrowed in confusion at colliding with the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar?” Ruby hissed, cursing under her breath. She had hoped that everyone had been asleep. “What are you doing awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom- wait!” Oscar exclaimed, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the piece of paper in her hand and the weapon on her back. “Where are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down!” Ruby begged, waving her hands and desperately looking back over her shoulder at her sleeping friends. She held her breath as Neptune rolled inside his sleeping bag but none made any sign of waking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Oscar repeated, lowering his voice to match hers. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said bathroom?” The look Oscar gave answered her question. “I’m going to Doilier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doilier?” Oscar questioned, never having heard that name before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a town near here.” Ruby hastily explained. She was wasting time explaining like this, she had to get back by dawn. “There should be a silver eyed Huntress there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is there a reason why you are sneaking off in the middle of the night?” Oscar tentatively asked, that usually wasn’t a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang doesn’t want me to go.” Ruby answered but Oscar raised an eyebrow, asking her to elaborate why. “She thinks I’m going there to see if his Huntress is my mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mum?” Oscar echoed, so surprised he forgot to keep his voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush!” Ruby begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wasn’t she…?” Oscar gingerly began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she died fighting Salem.” Ruby quickly piped in. “But something Salem said back in Atlas may suggest otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think this Huntress at Doilier may be her.” Oscar concluded, putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And before you try to talk me out of it.” Ruby hastily explained. “I already know that the chances of this being my mum are near impossible and I shouldn't believe Salem’s words but we’ve heard of crazier things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar sighed, shaking his head at the Huntress. “You’d go even if I tried to stop you or wake the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be very fast when I need to be.” Ruby sheepishly answered, shrugging as Oscar let out a tired breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I'm coming with you.” He declared, taking Ruby aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's most likely just a wild goose chase…” Ruby tried to explain, shaken at Oscar's suggestion of him joining her, though not disliking the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know you can handle yourself.” He agreed. “But given the luck we’ve had in Vacuo so far, I wouldn’t be able to sleep easy knowing you are wandering the Wastelands alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave the youth a grateful smile and, maybe due to the setting of her goggles it almost looked like he’d blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She added before looking down at her map. “Doilier should be around that direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then lead the way.” Oscar sighed, allowing the Huntress to step past him and the two, keeping pace, began to walk in the indicated direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the skies, a silent sentinel had been watching, overhearing the conversation between the pair with interest. Pluto folded his arms as his wings beat against his back, keeping him high enough not to be seen but still within earshot of the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This may be something worth reporting in.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Valerian let out a shaky breath as she watched Bellamy, very carefully, extract the catheter from her arm. For a moment, the tiniest drop of blood, frighteningly bright against her almost translucent skin, escaped along with the needle. However, unphased, Bellamy quickly wiped it away with an alcohol soaked swab of cotton. She flinched at his motions but he didn’t react as he meticulously covered the small wound with a bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be increasing the dosage again next week.” He finally said, barely able to look at her as he read through a notepad which seemed, each time it appeared, to get thicker and thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Valerian sighed, it had been a year since she had been diagnosed with Scourge and, since then, it had been test after test, drug after drug. Bellamy had been trying every procedure, known and unknown, to try to heal her. In his own way, this was him showing concern. He had meticulously researched this sickness as a child but, he had been unable to put any of his research findings to use with Amelia since he had been simply a child. But now, Bellamy was an expert in the medical field that none could compare with, not even the famous Pietro Polendina in Atlas. Each new test and medication he tried was founded on years of study. However, becoming as focused in his research as he had, Bellamy had become oblivious to the side effects his treatments were having on her. He may have managed to fight off the symptoms of the Scourge, to an extent, but they often left Valerian feeling lethargic or as if acid was slowly being poured into her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chemotherapy seems to have had the most significant results so far.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy…” Valerian tried to say however, immersed in his thoughts, the man continued to drone on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your white blood count is low, as I anticipated, but the viral bodies seem to be becoming deformed. Possibly, a higher dose may destroy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy…” Valerian tried again, reaching out her once strong hands to grasp his. The man’s voice faltered as looked back at her with broken brown eyes. “Why don’t we just give it a break for the time being?” She carefully suggested, as if she were trying to convince a child to go to the dentist. “The three of us have been cooped up here for too long. Eleanora is literally climbing the walls at this point. You need a break and I think fresh air would do me a world of good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy looked doubtfully between Valerian and his notepad. He may not be sick himself, but exhaustion and stress had aged him prematurely, causing lines to deepen around his features and white streaks to appear in his dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Aneglus Village?” Valerian tentatively added. “Eleanora has never been and it would be nice for her to finally see where her mum came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy opened his mouth and, for the briefest moment, hope swelled within her, that maybe he’d listen to her. But, just as quickly as the feeling had appeared, it vanished as the dark cloud fell over him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too risky.” He concluded, gently shrugging off her hand. “With your immune system compromised as it is, even the simplest disease may prove fatal and we don’t know how the Scourge may mutate if it comes in contact with something foreign.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, closing the clipboard with a small snap. “For now, here is the safest place for you.” His expression then softened again, though he didn’t try for a smile, Valerian doubted she’d ever seen him smile over the last year. “We’ll plan the trip when you are better, agreed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” She answered sadly while she watched him turn and leave the room within which she was staying, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamma?” The small voice did not surprise Valerian as, from behind the chest of drawers, Eleanora appeared. The two bedrooms were neighbours and, using the Summer Maiden's powers, melting a small enough hole in the stone walls through which the child could freely move had proven a simple enough task in her state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleanora looked at Valerian with wide eyes, her hair had been recently cut short, and bounced over her shoulders as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, Elanora.” Valerian whispered, looking at the door in concern but, if Bellamy had heard anything, he didn’t return to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we be going on our trip tonight?” Eleanora said in an aggregated whisper, crawling up to her mother and sitting on the edge of her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Valerian answered. “Have you packed your things as I told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleanora nodded her head, beaming proudly. “I packed plenty of snacks for us to share as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian gave her daughter a weak smile as she ruffled her soft hair. “That’s great! Snacks are always needed for a road trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Eleanora’s face frowned. “Will Papa be coming with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.” Valerian admitted, it pained her that she was going to force Eleanora to go through this but being locked in here wasn’t good for either of them. “It's a secret girl’s trip, just the two of us.” And, in an attempt to comfort the child, she pulled her towards her, allowing her to lean against her chest as they had done so long ago when they had looked at the stars. Valerian involuntary winced as pain soared up her arm, the small wound of the catheter still fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Papa a bad man?” Elenora suddenly asked, her eyes looking at the fresh bandage that had been stuck to her mother’s arm. This was not the first time she had seen such things and her mum always seemed so much sadder after her dad gave her her medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Valerian answered without hesitation, resting her head on the top of her daughter's head, smelling the scent of her flowery shampoo. “He’s just scared and, when people are scared, especially for the people they care about, they make a few mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian heard the words she told the child and wondered, was that what she was doing? Was she herself making a mistake?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the update 😁 I'm sorry this turned out to be a little bit of filler but I think they deserved a small break after what they all went through. Thank you once again for reading and feel free to drop a comment.  See you all next week 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Huntress of Doilier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calm of the night was unexpected yet welcome. Ruby had prepared to have to fight her way towards Doilier, the darkness night brought with it hiding not only Grimm but also less supernatural predators. However, if such predators were hunting through the darkness, for the time being, they were seeking different prey or were stalking behind the pair, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike. </p><p>Oscar and Ruby covered the first leg of their journey in silence. Each sound cast by the night made them jump, each crunch of their own boots against the coarse sands sent their hands to their weapons. The celestial light cast by the moon and stars created monsters where only shadows were cast.</p><p>“Hey Oscar?” Ruby eventually asked when she had deduced they were probably far enough from their friends not to be heard. With the distance they had already covered, not even the light of their camp could be seen any more. “You and Ozpin, do you ever just talk?”</p><p>Oscar took a moment to answer her question, not because it was a particularly difficult question to answer but, rather, an unexpected one.</p><p>“Occasionally.” Oscar admitted. They weren’t as much conversations as they were Oscar asking questions and Ozpin answering. Sometimes, Ozpin would share some inkling of knowledge or pass a comment about something unfolding before Oscar’s eyes but rarely could he call their exchange of words conversations.</p><p>“Has he ever mentioned my mum? Summer Rose?” Ruby paused to look at her map, partly to double check they were still on the right path and partially not to look at the younger teenager as she’d asked her question.</p><p>“No, he hasn’t.” Oscar sadly admitted, watching as the Huntress’s shoulders slumped slightly at his words, although she refused to look up from her map.</p><p>“I know I must sound like a complete crazy person, to travel the wasteland based on rumours and the words of a witch.” Ruby clarified. Her mind had continuously nagged her to see reason, just as Yang had bagged her to, however something in her heart had persistently continued to whisper- what if? </p><p>“No one would blame you for hoping your mum might be alive somewhere.” Oscar reassured her, earning him a grateful smile as she finally looked away from the map.</p><p>“ Even if it is extremely unlikely, I just can’t help wonder.” The Huntress admitted. “Salem seemed to know something so I thought maybe Ozpin might have as well?”</p><p>Oscar paused, skimming through the memories that were not his own. It had become far easier as of late, as had begun accessing memories of lives further back. They were like files in a computer whose password he had recently acquired. This was surely a result of the extent at which their souls had merged. Soon, he too may simply become a compartment of memories alongside the rest. Oscar shook his head, not wanting to allow his mind to wander to darker things.</p><p> He saw images of Remnant before it was today. He could see four children, their faces blurred by the passage of time- sitting before a fire, idling the time away as children do. Oscar had stumbled upon such memories before and he had learnt that these young girls were the children of Salem and Ozma’s first reincarnation. Memories of them resurfaced occasionally and, when Oscar had questioned Ozpin about what had become of them, he had not replied. However, not for Ozpin did not wish to tell his current host about them but, rather, the cycle of reincarnation had paid its toll. He could no longer recall the details of what had happened to them.</p><p>He carefully pushed the memory of the children aside, feeling the alien prick of sadness that often spread through his body at such ancient memories. Instead, he searched for Summer Rose. The name was quite prominent in Ozpin’s memories, having always taken a keen interest in the woman due to her silver eyes. He saw a young woman who looked so much like Ruby walking the halls of Beacon in a white cape. He desperately skimmed through memories of her time as the leader of team STRQ, accepting the missions her headmaster assigned them with little complaints. Like a movie in fast forward, he saw her graduate and continue her Huntress work alongside Qrow. She’d helped raise a child of another and gave this world a daughter of her own, all the while still fulfilling the missions Ozpin assigned her and carrying out her duty as a Huntress. But then, one day, it all stopped, and Ozpin had no other memory of the woman.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Oscar sighed apologetically at his friend. “But unless she had something to do with the Beacon Vault I don’t think I can tell you anything you don’t already know.”</p><p>Though what really concerned Oscar, at that moment, was how uncharacteristically quiet Ozpin was being, as if he were deliberately ejecting himself from the conversation.</p><p><em> Do you actually know something? </em> Oscar silently accused. </p><p>But Ozpin remained quiet.</p><p>“Thanks anyway.” Ruby smiled, oblivious to Oscar’s internal struggle with Ozpin. “And thank you for not thinking I’m crazy…”</p><p>“You are talking to a guy with two souls.” Oscr tried to joke, mentally noting to question Ozpin again later. His prolonged silences did not bode well, and Oscar suspected that he really may be hiding something concerning Ruby’s mum. But, until he got some concrete answers he had no right to mislead the Huntress. “And it's not like I could ever stop you.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Laughed Ruby, her smile instantly lighting the mood. “You seemed quite impressive back in Atlas when you stopped that bomb!”</p><p>“That was Ozma’s magic.” Oscar explained. He would have to pay the price for that day soon enough.</p><p>“You don’t really talk about it, do you?” Ruby observed, noticing the forlorn expression that fell across his face. “This whole sharing a body thing.”</p><p>“Why would I? It's been a few years now…”</p><p>“It doesn't mean it’s any easier, that you don’t need to talk to someone.” Ruby delicately prodded.</p><p>“This may surprise you, but there aren’t that many people out there in my position.” Oscar tried to joke but faltered when he noticed the hard look Ruby was giving him. Even through her goggles he knew she was not joking. </p><p>“You know you can always talk to me if you need to, right?” She offered. Ever since Atlas she’d wanted him to talk to her, to tell her what was going on his mind when his eyes seemed to be looking out at something none of them could see. “To any of us really.”</p><p>“I know.” Oscar reassured her, smiling sadly to himself, touched at her concern but scolding himself for having worried her. Ruby had so many other things to deal with, he didn’t want to add to them. “But that won’t be a problem for much longer.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to-”  But Ruby’s words were cut short when an unfamiliar thrashing sound filled the air. </p><p>It emerged from the distant darkness, its many legs struggling to propel its too large body forwards. It's armoured abdomen was ghostly in the white light of the moon. The red markings that crossed its plated shell glowed menacingly, a golden orb following just overhead. </p><p>A Death Stalker.</p><p>Without hesitation Ruby extracted Crescent Rose from her back. The Grimm seemed to be in a frenzy, charging towards the pair blindly. Beside her, Oscar unclipped his cane, allowing the weapon to extend to its full length. </p><p>Oscar spared the Huntress a brief glance sideways, his hazel eyes meeting her silver ones in a silent exchange. Ruby nodded her head, she had his back as much as he would have hers. The two took several running steps towards the advancing Grimm, battle cries almost on the tip of their tongues as the crazed creature filled their vision. A trail of rose petals had already begun to follow Ruby when the monster finally noticed its path was blocked. It reared on its hind legs, emitting an unexpected shriek. Its stinger bobbed even higher over its head in panicked retaliation. But, before either Ruby or Oscar could appropriately react, a sudden, blinding white light erupted from behind the Grimm. It was so bright that, even with her goggles trying to adjust to the brightness, Ruby could not look into it, forcing the Huntress to look away just as Oscar had had to. The light washed over the two, blanketing them with a stifling warmth that lasted a few seconds longer before fading. </p><p>Struggling to blink away the flecks of light that had obscured her vision, Ruby let out a surprised gasp at the Grimm that had been charging towards them. It still stood where it had before the light had engulfed them, posed to strike or escape, its intention unclear. But, as her goggles finally readjusted to the darkness, Ruby could see that the sheen of its armoured plates had dampened to be replaced by a strange, indeterminable coating. It was almost as if the creature had been turned to stone. </p><p>Beside her, Oscar too had come to notice the turn of events however, while Ruby had been focused on the Grimm, Oscar was preoccupied by the person standing on the creature’s back. A humanoid figure cloaked in white, their face obscured as it slowly rose from the kneeling position they had initially been in. </p><p>Oscar could hear Ruby’s breath hitch beside her, her eyes wide as plates. </p><p>“Mum?'' The word barely left her as a breath, her heart pounding so aggressively it threatened to drown out all her other senses. Unintentionally, she took a step towards the faceless individual. </p><p>But, as she did so, Oscar raised a hand, hindering her path. Something was not right. He had felt the power of silver eyes back in Argos and many times over the generations in his memories but this had felt different. Something had not felt right. </p><p>However it was Ozpin’s voice, finally ringing through his mind, that had caused him to act. </p><p><em> That is not Summer Rose </em>. The man clearly declared, speaking for the first time since he and Ruby had begun this little side quest.</p><p>The hooded figure slowly rose, as they carefully put a glove onto the bare hand that had been pressed against the creature's back.</p><p>“I think it's a little past your bedtime, kids.”</p><p>A voice echoed from the hood. A woman’s voice, still young but it held the characteristic gruffness of one who smoked excessively. </p><p>Oscar, from the corner of his eye, saw Ruby shift disappointedly. From the voice alone she knew that this woman could not be Summer Rose. </p><p>“Are you the Huntress of Doilier?” Oscar called, lowering his arm that he had raised to stop Ruby, but not the one that still held his cane pointed at the woman. </p><p>“There are quite a few Huntresses in Doilier.” The woman countered. “You may need to be more specific.”</p><p>“You have silver eyes, don’t you?” Ruby finally called, swallowing back her disappointment. She knew this had always been a long shot but, before she could control it, she had begun to hope that maybe… Instead she lowered her goggles to around her neck, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the silver silver flecks within her own eyes. “Like me?”</p><p>The woman studied Ruby in silence, her body shifted under her cloak, most likely analysing the weapons in their hands.  She eventually raised a gloved hand and pulled back her hood to reveal an olive toned face framed by hundreds of black braids. </p><p>“That’s a complicated answer.” The woman admitted, looking at the Huntress with one silver and one blue eye.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat awkwardly in the wicker chair, a glass of untouched lemonade on the table before her. Condensation ran down the side of the glass, a liquid coaster forming at its base. Her recent mishap at Port Skoleinois had made her wary of accepting drinks from strangers. </p><p>By some bizarre turn of events, Oscar and Ruby now found themselves sitting in the Huntress of Doilier’s, whose name they found out was Petra Euryale’s, kitchen. She had promised to explain but, the outskirts of town in the middle of the night in The Wastelands may not have been the safest place to do so. So she had led them to Doilier, nodding her head at a small handful of sentinels that were keeping watch along the city boundary. She led them through the sleeping streets to a quant house and that’s how they ended up here. </p><p>Oscar held his own glass cupped within his hands, as he awkwardly waited for their host to join them. She was busy pouring herself her own glass of lemonade before pulling out another chair and joining them on the small table.</p><p>“They are real.” Petra reassured them, catching both youths looking at her eyes. </p><p>“I’ve never heard of a person having only a single silver eye.” Oscar admitted. </p><p><em> Neither have I. </em> Added Ozpin, his curiosity pulling him out of his silence.</p><p>“That must be so weird to use!” Ruby mused. “ Is it easier because you got to control only one? Or is it harder as the power output is expelled from a single…” Ruby’s voice trailed off, realising she was rambling. </p><p>“Was there a particular reason you came out here specifically to find me?” Petra said, not unkindly but it had gotten late and she wasn’t in the mood to deal with kids, even if one did have an official Huntress license. “I mean, you’ve got your own silver pair.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it's been a bit of a hit and miss when it comes to using them.” Ruby sheepishly admitted. “Then I heard rumours of someone with silver yes and I thought…”</p><p>“That I could show you some pointers?” The woman correctly deduced. Petra sighed. </p><p>“I mean I’m not useless!” Ruby hastily added, taking the woman’s reaction to be due to her inabilities. “Someone else, Maria Calavera- the Grimm Reaper? She taught me the basics, it's just-”</p><p>“I’m sorry kid but I really can’t help you with this.” Petra blurted out before Ruby could flounder any further. </p><p>“But…” Ruby tried to protest but was unable to think of a valid reason why this Huntress would help a complete stranger. In all honesty, what form of training had Ruby expected to receive in a single night? That had meant to be an excuse to confirm that this woman was not her mum. She had always known that, deep down, even before she'd left the camp. But she’d also known she would have forever wondered about her if she hadn’t come to this town to investigate. She knew Oscar had known so as well but he’d still chosen to come along with her rather than talk her out of it. </p><p>“It’s not that I <em> won't </em> , I just seriously <em> can’t </em>.” The woman insisted, as she eventually let out a tired breath. She may not have known these kids but they had braved the Wastelands to find her, they deserved the truth.</p><p>“What you two saw out there? That had nothing to do with my eyes. It’s all smoke and mirrors really. My Semblance merged with light Dust.”</p><p>“But we saw you stop the Grimm…” Ruby shook her head, this didn’t make sense. She’d seen the Huntress stop that Grimm in its tracks.</p><p>“My Semblance allows me to petrify any living thing I touch. The light is just some well timed light Dust bombs for effect.” Petra explained. </p><p>“I don’t understand...” Ruby blinked, unable to comprehend what the woman was saying. “You have silver eyes…”</p><p>“Eye- singular.” Petra corrected. “Apparently you need the matching set to have the power you most likely do.”</p><p>“But your Semblance and the light, it seems oddly specific just for a charade.” Oscar tentatively asked, unable to read Ruby’s expression. </p><p>“Me and some friends were once saved by a traveling silver eyed Huntress as kids.” Petra recalled. “We’d seen the light and the stone Grimm she’d left behind. Unfortunately, when she left, us kids, being kids, got it stuck in our heads that I could do the same thing.</p><p>“At first it was just innocent experiments. Purposely looking for small Grimm and trying to use my eye to stop them. But, with each failure, the Grimm we sought out became larger and harder to escape. Until, one day, we couldn’t.” Petra’s voice sounded empty as she recalled the memory. “That’s when my Semblance awakened. I think I just wanted it all to finally stop…” She then cleared her throat. “ After that I took to protecting Doilier and rumours quickly spread across Vacuo about the silver eyed Huntress of Doilier. No one particularly questioned why I only had one, or that I never actually attended any formal Huntress training, but rumours have power here, they help keep trouble away, most of the time.”.</p><p>As she spoke she remembered an old piece of gossip she had heard as a child, of a woman who lived in a forest south from Doilier, that was capable of taming Grimm. Although it had been years since she’d last been seen, her legend still lived on in the small towns. That was the kind of power such stories had. That’s why she’d made a whole show of herself with cape and flash bombs, to make it as authentic as she could. </p><p>“But to put it simply, I’m a fraud.” Petra confessed, it was never a secret, just very few have actually ever bothered to question her. “I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing, kids.”</p><p>Silence fell between the small group. Petra slowly took a sip of her lemonade, half wondering if it was due to shock that neither one of her guests had drunk any of theirs yet.  Oscar carefully looked at Ruby, the expression on her face beyond his comprehension. This had proven a double dead end for her, first with regard to her mum and now with the silver eyes. Would Ruby be angry? Or frustrated? Or disappointed? There was only so much someone could take, even for one as strong as Ruby Rose, before it all became too much. </p><p>“You aren't a fraud.” Ruby finally said, surprising the youth who thought she'd simply choose to remain silent.</p><p>“Did you not just hear me?” Petra pointed out, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Maybe the part about your eyes isn’t exactly the truth.” Ruby elaborated, smiling at the woman. “ But you’ve still been saving people, fighting Grimm. It shouldn’t matter if you had to use your eyes to do so or not.”</p><p>“Got a good head on your shoulders.” Petra noted. “Better than what I had at your age.”</p><p>“I’ve had some good friends and teachers to help me.” Ruby admitted, smiling, not only at Oscar but at Ozpin as well. </p><p>“Although I can understand the lights.” Oscar injected. “But why the white cloak?”</p><p>“You remember the Huntress I mentioned that had saved me as a kid? She had one just like it, although hers seemed to always be surrounded by flower petals for some reason...”</p><p>Oscar looked at Ruby again and, although she smiled, it was sadder than it had been a moment before. “I think she may have been my mum, Summer Rose.”</p><p>“She’s a real hero.” Petra admitted, leaning back on her chair.</p><p>“She really was.” Ruby agreed, her silver eyes glistening. Would a day ever come that she could speak of her mother and not wish to cry? Petra couldn’t help notice that Ruby had used the word ‘was’ rather than ‘is’, had something happened to her over the years? Well that was the price some paid for the life of a Huntress.</p><p>“So are you.” Petra’s words surprised Ruby. “I don’t know you, kid, but, I get this feeling in my gut when I see you... like I did when I first met your mum. You’ll be a hero that would make her proud.”</p><p>“I hope-” Ruby began before shooting up so suddenly her chair clattered backwards. “The map!” She yelled, patting her pockets for the familiar piece of paper.</p><p>“Ruby, please don’t tell me you lost it?” Oscar shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“I must have dropped it when the Death Stalker attacked- Oh Jaune will literally murder me if I’ve lost it!”</p><p>Petra chuckled, shaking her head and also standings. Heroes could come in any shape and size, and may be a little scatterbrained at times.</p><p>“I’ll take you to where we met.That’s where you most likely dropped it.” She offered. “The sun will be rising soon but, if we leave now, you'll be able to make it back to your camp without problems, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's no way we’ll make it to camp before dawn.” Sighed Oscar, already dreading the scolding the two would receive from the older huntsmen. At least they had found the map again, so that was one piece of good news. </p><p>“Hey, Oscar?” The huntress’s voice was surprisingly quiet. The two hadn't said much since they had parted ways with Petra. They had promised her they’d be fine to find their way back to camp without her, especially as the stars had begun to disappear from view and the sky began to lighten. After that, they had walked in silence, Oscar not wishing to disrupt the Huntress who was, understandingly, deep in thought. </p><p>“Hmm?” Oscar vaguely asked, looking back at Ruby. Her eyes were tinged with pink, either from lack of sleep or from holding back tears. Oscar chose not to pry. </p><p>“Thanks for coming with me.” She answered, surprising the youth again. He hadn’t done anything worth thanking and, he knew, if the roles had been reversed, Ruby would have done the same for him. </p><p>“Any of the others would have done the same.” He simpered.</p><p>“I know, but <em> you </em> were there for me when I needed someone today.” Ruby answered, smiling thankfully.</p><p>“Well, you can thank my bladder for this one!” Oscar admitted, running an awkward hand through his hair as he felt his cheeks flush slightly at the way she looked at him.</p><p><em> This needs some work </em>. Mulled ozpin and, if he still had a head, he would have shaken it.</p><p><em> What’s that supposed to mean? </em> Oscar asked back but was silenced when a laughter that slowly increased, filled the early morning air. Oscar looked up to see Ruby clutching her stomach as she laughed, tears running down her cheeks. His comment should not have been funny enough to instill such a reaction from the woman but Oscar let it be, knowing that, this, at that moment, may have been her only way of venting her pent up emotions. Laughter was one way to deal with them.</p><p>“You done?” He asked when her laughter finally died down.</p><p>“I do have a question for you.” She admitted, wiping her eyes from the tears that had stained her cheeks.</p><p>“And that would be?” Oscar asked, unsure what train of thought Ruby was following.</p><p>“Before the Death Stalker appeared, you were saying something… it sounded like you might not be staying with us for much longer?” Ruby carefully asked, her tone completely different from what it had been a moment before. “Is there something you aren’t telling us?”</p><p>Silence filled the gap between them and Ruby half wondered if she may have pushed him too far with her question. But, eventually, he did answer.</p><p>“Physically I'm not going anywhere.” He began. “But my soul has almost completely merged with Ozpin’s…”</p><p>“What!?” Ruby blurted out. “But I thought Ozpin said you still had time?”</p><p>“I did, beforeI I used up so much of Ozma’s magic to save Atlas.” </p><p>That shield, that impossible work of magic that had saved the kingdom. They had all congratulated Oscar for what he had accomplished but none had been aware of the price he had had to pay. And suddenly it all became clearer. Why Oscar had become somewhat distant and why he had spoken as he had on the ship to Port Skoleinos. That had been because, soon, he would cease to exist as Oscar Pine. </p><p>“How much time do you have now?” Ruby demanded, fighting against the numbness that had spread across her body. She had not expected finding her mother in Doilier and the lack of silver eyes had also been a set back, but nothing could have prepared her for what Oscar had just revealed to her. That she’d loose Oscar to this war as well.</p><p>“Ozpin thinks that, like this, I could still have about a year left before we fully fuse.” Oscar explained. “But, if I use Ozma’s magic just once more…”</p><p>Oscar let the sentence hang in the air, Ruby didn’t need him to explain what would happen. </p><p>“Then we’ll just have to stop Salem before that happens.” Ruby declared, as if it were obvious.</p><p>It was now Oscar's turn to laugh at the ridiculousness of her words.</p><p>“If it were that easy, Oz would have done it centuries ago.”</p><p>“You’ll be surprised how much can get down in a year with the right motivation.” Ruby explained.</p><p>Oscar opened his mouth to try to explain just how unlikely that was but a voice rang through the morning air, stopping him.</p><p>“Where have you two been?” Demanded Weiss, tapping her foot against the sanded ground, her arms crossed like a teacher waiting for an explanation.</p><p>They had finally made it to camp where most of their friends were still struggling with the different stages between sleep and waking.</p><p>“It's a long story.” Ruby admitted, trudging towards Weiss, leaving Oscar to catch up.</p><p>“Isn’t it always?” Weiss answered, slightly rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Petra walked through her front door, stretching her arms in tiredness. Thanks to those kids she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep that evening. The sky had already begun to lighten and soon, with it, the rest of the village would awake.</p><p>“The other Huntsmen can patrol for the morning.” She deduced, yawning and pulling off her cloak, draping it over her arm.</p><p>“I think they’ll have to make do without you for <em> quite </em> a while.” Petra jumped, almost dropping her cloak at the unexpected voice that dripped through the air.</p><p>“Who are you?” She demanded when she finally identified the source to be a strange man with wide, crazed eyes and long braided hair. He was casually sitting in one of the chairs in her kitchen, the glasses she’s left on the table untouched.  “And entering and breaking is a crime, even here in Vacuo.”</p><p>“Oh! I may have entered.” The man sneered, giving Petra a leering smile. “But I haven't broken anything- yet.”</p><p>As he spoke, a metallic tipped scorpion tail rose from his back to above his shoulder, its poisoned tip pointed at Petra.</p><hr/><p>“Our people in Atlas say that conditions under Jacques Schnee continue to worsen.” Ghira Belladonna said, as he sipped the warm tea his wife had just served him. Kali sat across the man, her ears twitching slightly as she sniffed the pleasant scents of hibiscus and berry from her own cup. The heavy patter of rain against the closed windows indicated a storm was brewing outside, forecasts claiming it would be one of the worst to hit Menagerie that season.</p><p>“Do you believe it appropriate for the White Fang to take action?” Kali asked, thinking back to all the previous complaints they had heard with regard to the new head of the Schnee Dust Company. The previous heiress had recently given birth to a third child, escaping into her role of mother and closing an eye to the mistreatment her husband was inflicting on the Faunus.</p><p>“For now, they plan to organise a series of peaceful protests.” Ghira admitted, looking at his wife with his golden eyes. “But, if he continues to ignore their pleas for a better working environment, more extreme measures <em> must </em> be taken.”</p><p>Kali opened her mouth to respond but her ears twitched, hearing the rustling of small feet before the actual soft knock that echoed across the large room in which they were sitting.</p><p>“Is everything alright, dear?” Ghira gently asked, as his daughter, Blake, stood in the doorway. The child was snugly dressed in an oversized black jumper, her black hair so long it almost dragged on the ground.</p><p>She looked at her parents with large golden eyes before answering. “There’s a woman outside that wants to talk to mum.”</p><p>Kali exchanged a curious look with Ghira, who shrugged, they had not been expecting any guests. Who would be foolish enough to brave the storm raging outside?</p><p>“Val!?” Kali exclaimed, barely able to believe her eyes as she recognised the woman who was dripping rainwater all over her carpet.</p><p>Valerian gave her old friend a very tired smile.</p><p>“It's been a while, Kal.” She responded, shifting her heavy cloak to reveal a small, slightly less wet child from beneath it. The girl looked up at Kali with awed interest. “I’m sorry to have dropped in like this, unannounced.”</p><p>“Blake?” Kali called, swiftly taking in the state of her former teammate and her daughter. She may not have known the circumstance that had brought them to her door but, just a few days prior, Bellamy had contacted her informing her of the pair's disappearance and begging to be contacted if she heard anything of them. Bellamy had been searching for them for almost a month but Kali most certainly never expected Valerian to come to her after so many years. Kali may not have known what had led to Valerian’s unorthodox departure from Vacuo and her even more sudden appearance on Menagerie, but she knew she wouldn’t have appeared after being in the wind for so long if she didn’t need help. </p><p>The young Faunus appeared from around the corner, looking at the new arrivals with quiet, yet wary, curiosity. She wasn’t used to seeing humans on Menagerie. </p><p>“Eleanora, right?” Kali politely asked the child, trying to recall her name from the messages she’d received from Valerian when the child had first been born. Eleanora nodded her head, her eyes never looking away from Kali’s twitching ears. “Blake, could you please take Elanora to your room? Give her a towel to dry herself, and maybe some dry clothes?”</p><p>“Who are these humans, Mum?” Blake asked, still trying to understand what humans were doing at her home.</p><p>“Friends from when I still worked as a Huntress.” Kali explained patiently. “Now Blake, would you mind? Before Eleanora catches a cold?”</p><p>Blake nodded her head, though her ears flattened in discomfort as she gestured for the girl, who appeared to be the same age as her, to follow her. Eleanora looked up at her mother momentarily but the Huntress nodded her head, encouraging her to follow the other girl. </p><p>It was only when the children were out of view and earshot did Valerian allow her facade to crumble, her legs giving out under her. Kali barely had time to catch her before she would have crashed onto the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Valerian apologised through gritted teeth, fighting back the pain that she had been suppressing all this time. She had been using the Summer Maiden’s power to float just over the ground, covering its light with her cloak and to give those who saw her the impression she was walking. However, such tricks had limits with her diseased body. “I really didn’t mean to drop in like this…”</p><p>“I know I’ve been begging you to visit.” Kali began, slowly supporting the woman to stand on her feet. “But what are you doing all the way here in Mangerie? Bellamy contacted us saying you’d gone missing…”</p><p>“He’s over exaggerating.” Val tried for a laugh as, from around the main passage the children had previously disappeared through, a broad chested Faunus appeared, having come to see who their unexpected visitors were. “We just went on a small girl’s trip is all…”</p><p>“Mangerie is quite the detour.” Kali admitted, looking at her husband. “You remember Valerian Carrie? From my old academy days? She and her daughter got caught in the storm, would it be possible for them to stay for the time being?” </p><p>“Of course,” Ghira answered without hesitation, remembering how his wife had so fondly spoken of most of her old teammates. ”Should I call the doctor though?” He did not look pleased with how pale and weak the woman appeared. </p><p>“It's ok,” Valerian politely declined his offer. “I’ll be fit as a fiddle after some rest again, I’m sorry about this.”</p><p>“It’s no hassle at all.” Kali responded. “Ghira, could you ask the cook to prepare some warm bowls of soup?”</p><p>Ghira nodded his head, already heading to the kitchens. “The guest bedroom should still be set up from the last time we had visitors.”</p><p>Kali nodded her head as she carefully began to lead Valerian towards said bedroom. Valerian’s steps were slow, her feet barely capable of dragging themselves over the lacquered surface. Kali could see pain in the woman’s blood shot eyes. Kali remembered feeling sorry for Valerian when she’d learnt she’d contracted the Scourge but, never had she imagined she’d wilted into this in barely a year.</p><p>“I really am sorry for this.” Valerian repeated once again but Kali cut her off. Valerian had never been one to over apologize like this.</p><p>“I’m more worried as to what really led you to come here.” Her voice quietened slightly. “Is it Bellamy? Has he hurt you in any way…”</p><p>“Oh heavens no!” Valerian quickly denied what the other woman was implying. “Bellamy is doing all he can to handle this illness…” However her voice faltered before she continued. “It’s just been a tough year for all of us.”</p><p>Kali nodded her head in understanding, such things could not be easy on the mind and soul, not even for one as strong as Valerian. </p><p>“I know I’m already asking for a lot,” Valerian continued, stopping outside the guest bedroom to catch her breath. “But could you not tell Bellamy we’re here, just yet?”</p><p>“You know he’s probably pulling out his hair looking for the two of you…” Carefully said Kali. She could understand Valerian’s need to get away, that was how she had felt following the attack at Shade but Bellamy also had a right to know that his daughter was alright at least.</p><p>“I know.” Sighed Valerian, the guilt that had rooted itself in her stomach since her escape dug deeper into her gut. “But I’d like us to remain in the wind just a little while longer, if that's possible.”</p><p>Kali sighed, forcing the door open. “We’ll have to have a good talk after you eat and rest though, agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed.” Echoed Valerian, giving her friend a grateful smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Sorry this turned out to be a bit of a filler but thank you so so much for reading and I hope you still enjoyed the update 🙂 I'll see you all next week 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aneglus Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saying that the others were somewhat annoyed with Ruby and Oscar’s little walk about may have been putting it lightly. It was not the type of anger or annoyance that was displayed through loud voices but one portrayed by quiet disapproval which often felt much worse. None were angry at the pair for having gone to Doilier in the dead of night but, rather, that they had chosen to do so without the rest. But, before they’d even broken camp for the morning, it had simply become water under the bridge. However, before they began traveling for the day, Yang had gone to confront her sister, not to scold or reprimand her, but to check on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby had explained the reason behind her midnight expedition she had said it was to check if the Huntress of Doilier really had silver eyes. She had mentioned nothing about looking for Summer Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right.” Ruby instantly said when she saw Yang approaching her as she was putting away her sleeping bag. “Mum would never hide in Vacuo for all these years. She would have come back to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt no satisfaction at being right, nor the urge to tell her younger sister that she had told her so. She could never blame her sister for hoping that, maybe, their mother was alive somewhere. Since Beacon, they had learnt that many a thing that they had  thought could only exist in fairy tales- witches, magic, reincarnation- were a part of their reality. Even Yang had, at one time or other, wondered, in this world of madness, was it possible that maybe, somewhere, their mother was alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So no, Yang did not want to tell Ruby she’d told her so, but rather, she pulled her little sister into a hug, allowing the youth to nestle her face in her chest and to hide from the rest the tears she could no longer hold back. This was the only way the pair knew how to handle their loss, and that was together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Doilier and Petra Euryale became nothing more than markers on the map to disappear as the Wastelands had. The transition was initially slow, so slow they had barely noticed. But, the sand slowly became darker, the particles less course. Amongst the rocks and cacti, small shrubs had begun to appear, lining the well trodden road. Soon after that, the shrubs had begun to increase in number and, to their surprise, the first solitary tree appeared, like a sentinel silently observing who traveled alongs it roads. Soon, one three became two and, before they could understand how, a forest had exploded around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve made to Joshura Forest.” Neptune explained, as he carefully navigated through the now shadowed roads. The top of the truck scraped unpleasantly against a number of low hanging branches, showering the windscreen in a flurry of crimson coloured leaves. “We are about two days away from the port.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At last.” Yawned Jaune, stretching where he sat in the passenger seat. Although he was thankful that their journey across Vacuo had been relatively tame, outside their little detour to Knowhere. However he was certain he’d left a butt sized dent in his seat. He then shook out his map, they hadn’t had to use it much, Sun and Neptune knew the official route like the back of their hands, but, the fact it had survived the whole trip, he was insistent on using it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petaha Harbour?” Jaune asked, seeing where the line that indicated the route they had been following ended by the coast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune nodded his head. “But we'll be stopping in the town before for the night. Aneglus Village, it’s a safe haven for Huntsmen. Headmaster Theodore set up a barracks there, so we can spend the night without trouble.``</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please don’t say that!” Jaune begged, “you may have just jinxed us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neptune couldn’t help laughing at his friend’s paranoia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the word ‘village’ to describe Aneglus was being generous. It may have been a village once, but the cluster of buildings they drove past carried with them more dust and spiders than actual people. With the growth of Petaha Harbour just a few days' travel away, most of the residents had chosen to move to it,  leaving behind only those too old or too stubborn to leave. The erection of the Huntsmen Barracks had happened before this, when Aneglus had had much more life in it. It was created to be a rest stop for Huntsmen and Huntresses as they carried out their work across the Wastelands. In that respect, Aneglus still was doing its job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When finally Neptune had parked, his multiple passengers staggered out and savoured the freshness of the air and the surprising coolness the surrounding canopy provided. A small number of shops surrounded the barracks, providing a range of wares - from food to ammunition- anything a decent Huntsman would need, really. Residential homes were nestled between these shops, many with barred doors and shadowed windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had seen ghost towns before. Aneglus, if it weren’t for the barracks, was most surely heading on that same path in a few more years. However, Ruby and the rest didn’t particularly mind as long as the drink was not drugged and the people didn’t try to kidnap them. If those conditions were met, all would be fine with Aneglus Village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so peculiar!” Exclaimed Weiss, walking up to the edge of the forest near which they had parked. A thick wall of threes surrounded them, filtering the light through its array of red, green and golden coloured leaves. “The leaves are turning red and falling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed it when we were driving.” Admitted Jaune, walking up behind the former heiress, his feet almost sinking to his ankles in the leaves that coated the undisturbed floor. “It should be almost summer by now. The leaves should be turning green, not turning red at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right!” Exclaimed Nora from behind the pair, pulling back her hood completely to better look up at the strangely coloured canopy overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of the heat.” Oscar explained, the youth having joined Nora to inform their friends that they’d need to register their Huntsmen licenses to be able to stay at the barracks. “It gets so hot that the trees have adapted to drop their leaves in summer rather than in winter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at cute farm boy Oz showing off his know how!” Laughed Nora, nudging the boy, who was now taller than her, playfully with her elbow. Oscar blushed in response, it wasn’t very often the botanical knowledge he’d learnt from his aunt was of any interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerian!?” An unfamiliar voice called through the air, rickety and old. For the most part, the small group assumed it had nothing to do with them, not until Nora felt a trembling hand land on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valerian?” The man called again as Nora turned to look at him in surprise. Lines of age crossed his weathered face, his skin permanently darkened by the merciless Vacuan sun. A long silver beard grew down to his chest and he leaned heavily on a misshaped walking stick. His dark eyes widened when he realised Nora was not the woman he thought she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me!” He exclaimed, his old voice shaking almost as aggressively as his hand as he released Nora’s shoulder. “I mistook you for someone else but you are far too young to be her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm done.” Nora laughed, fully turning towards the old man, her friends doing the same beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man continued to shake his head, a bewildered look still in his eyes as he studied Nora’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so peculiar… you look so much alike…” He uttered in disbelief. “By any chance, you aren’t related to Valerian Carrie, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know.” Nora admitted sheepishly, running a gloved hand through her short hair. “I don’t remember much from when I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times had she had to say this since coming to Vacuo? Maybe she should invest in a sign and hang it alongside </span>
  <span>Magnhild</span>
  <span> on her back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I-I’m sorry…” The man apologised again, his voice faltering. Maybe time and age had finally slowed his mind to the point he that was seeing things where there were none? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, where Nora showed no recogninsition to the name, Ozpin did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they’d know of Valerian here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ozpin mused in Oscar’s mind.</span>
  <em>
    <span> This was her hometown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, before Oscar could ask him what he meant, Jaune voiced the question to the old man instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she was a child who lived alone in the forest outside of town many, many years ago.” The man explained, his eyes twinkling slightly as he fondly spoke of the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alone?” Weiss questioned, unsure if maybe the man was mistaken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much misfortune befell her family during her stay here.” He explained. “It was one of the reasons why the villagers preferred she stayed in the forest rather than move into the actual town. Superstitious lot.” He muttered under his breath, remembering the fowl rumours that had been spread about the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about wild animals and Grimm?” Jaune enquired, how could anyone leave a child to fend for herself based on superstition?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not impossible.” Nora felt the urge to defend the unknown girl. “Ren and I did so for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimm were never a particular problem for Valerian.” The man explained. “At some point or other she’d managed to tame one, kept away the pesky animals and villagers.” The man let out a low chuckle as he remembered a time she’d come to town, the Beowulf on her heels, to trade for a few things she couldn’t acquire on her own. Never had he seen the residents of Aneglus look so terrified of a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! She tamed a Grimm!?” Nora exclaimed, giving an impressed whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think such a thing was possible.” Admitted Weiss, folding her arms, only half believing what the man claimed. It was possible time had exaggerated his tales or he simply wanted to impress some young travellers with his stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kept her home safe all the while she was here, and for a number years after she left too, until a few Huntsman decided it was too much of a risk to keep it around.” The man shrugged.  “They were worried that it would someday turn feral on the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Jaune was really intrigued. Unlike Weiss who only partially believed the man, Jaune was eating up his every word. “What happened to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man opened his mouth to answer but, to his surprise, it was the youngest of the group that answered in his stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was taken in by the Headmaster of Shade of the time.” Oscar explained, Ozpin’s memories of the girl and who she’d grown to become, playing before his eyes. “Ozpin.” He quickly added with a shrug for his friends’ benefits. “She seems to be one of the reasons why we are heading to Shade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian Carrie, the child of the forest that had become the Summer Maiden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You know her?” The old man excitedly turned to Oscar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend of the headmaster mentioned her to me.” Oscar vaguely answered, no need to complicate the old man’s life with details. “She graduated as a Huntress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” The old man nodded his head proudly.  He had always liked Valerian. After the villagers prevented her from reentering the village to trade due to the Grimm, he’d often gone to her home to trade with her the items she’d require. He had been both happy and saddened by her departure but he knew that Aneglus Village had never been for her. “She was a fierce girl, I had no doubt that she would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Nora once more as if wondering how this girl could look so much like Valerian. He then looked tiredly away, still shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I will not take up more of your time, travellers, but I thank you for entertaining this old man’s curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime!” Nora called as he began to waddle away, waving as she did so. However, she lowered her hand when she noticed her friends were all looking at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora, aren’t you the least bit curious?” Weiss asked her in slight disbelief at how chill she was acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t those slave dealers say you were from Vacuo?” Jaune excitedly added. “You could actually be related to this Valerian person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t possibly be… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ozpin murmured, almost making Oscar jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know something about this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oscar asked, this would be the second time Ozpin had intentionally kept information from him. Oscar had hoped he’d learnt his lesson after what had happened with Ruby and the rest back in Mistral. However, Oscar quickly realised this was different from when he’s asked about Summer Rose. Ozpin was not keeping something from him. Ozpin did not know the answer</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice eventually answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span> She can’t possibly be her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> But the doubt was still there in his voice, making Oscar wonder what he could be thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could check the house out?” Oscar suggested, thinking, based on Ozpin’s reaction, it may be worth investigating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we do that?” Nora questioned. “He made it sound like it’s been abandoned for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Maybe we’ll find something there? Or it could jog some memories?” Oscar insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find nothing there that can help me now.” She finally answered, knowing what her friends were trying to do. She was thankful to them, however it had been many years since she’d wondered about her biological family. The same family that, if her memories were to be believed, had left her behind to the Grimm. She’d grown past her need to find them and, more pressing matters occupied her thoughts and time now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune!” Neptune's voice sliced through their conversation, ending it with ease as all turned to look at the Huntsman. He was standing outside the door of the barracks, Pluto impatiently standing beside him, his arms crossed over his chest. “They need to register your licenses into the system!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” Nora insisted, pushing the conversation to the back of her mind and walking towards where the rest of their group was huddled. “I think we are all looking forward to sleeping in actual beds tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although there were still several hours until nightfall, the small group had agreed to take advantage of the safety Aneglus provided to properly clean up and stock up on provisions. A small handful of Huntsmen and Huntresses were also taking residence at the barracks. Most seemed friendly enough with Sun and Neptune, albeit they were wary of the rest. They had not been kidding when they said Vacuo did not look kindly on outsiders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However they still welcomed Ruby and the rest, offering them bed and food irrespective of their origin and their tensions seemed to ease slightly once they checked their licenses. They were somewhat questionable of Oscar who, of course, had no such thing. But, a little sweet talking from Qrow settled that issue without problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be serving dinner soon.” Ruby eagerly observed, swinging her legs excitedly as she peered over the edge of her bed at Weiss who had taken the bunk under hers. The rooms seemed to generally sleep eight individuals at once so the girls had been bunked togethers and the boy together.  Although the accommodation was somewhat tight, they didn’t particularly mind, it almost felt like they were back in Beacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if overhearing her, there was a knock on their door accompanied by Neptune’s booming voice. “You guys hungry!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet!” Yang cheered, opening the door, although her smile faltered slightly when she was greeted by Sun on the other end, Neptune and the rest behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Jaune and Ren?” Ruby asked, looking over the taller man from atop her bunk for the remaining Beacon Huntsmen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said something about checking out the woods?” Oscar informed her. “Not sure if they were looking for syrup? But I may be wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t stay out in the woods after dark.” Velvet warned, concerned, “It isn’t safe outside the village boundary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find them then.” Offered Nora lightly, kicking her feet over the edge of her bed and landing with a little thump on the stone floor. “They’re my teammates after all, I can’t let them get lost in the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you.” Offered Weiss, but Nora waved her off with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not particularly hungry so you guys start on dinner. I’ll be back with the guys in no time.” And, with that comment, she slid past her friends who were hoarded at their door and began to walk back towards the reception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Nora just say she’s not hungry?” Yang looked back at her teammates, as if to confirm that they had heard her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Blake wondered, also concerned. “That’s  a little strange, even for Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about Ren.” Neptune looked at Sun. “Those two haven't spoken since that night right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they get at it again and she brings down an avalanche?” Piped in Pluto, not sounding particularly worried about the notion but rather annoyed at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a little more faith in her.” Disapprovingly countered Weiss, not liking his tone. “She’s just got some stuff on her mind, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no she doesn’t!” Blurted out Qrow, looking down the corridor but Nora had already vanished outside. “If another one of you decides to go on some unsanctioned side quest under my watch I swear I’m switching our for Glynda once we get to Shade.” Qrow’s outburst would have been funny if they weren’t so concerned about their friend’s wellbeing. Most of the group would follow after her a few moments later however Nora would be nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nora idly looked around the empty town, there weren’t many places they could go but, if they had gone into the woods, maybe it had been presumptuous of her to believe she could find them alone. Just to make sure, she pulled out her Scroll from her pocket but, as she had suspected, like in the other minor towns in Vacuo, there was no signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to do this the old fashioned way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought, already walking towards a barely visible path that led from the rear of the barracks and into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune! Ren!” Nora called, as her feet led her along the path, each step she made filling the air with the rustling of leaves. Overhead, a number of branches bounced out of their place when their previous occupants, most likely some form of bird or other, scurried away, frightened by the Huntress’s unfamiliar calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora strained her eyes to look past the towering tree trunks, trying to make out the familiar humanoid forms of her friends but saw none. She highly doubted Ren nor Jaune would have strayed from the path, the issue was the sheer size of the woods. It was far too large for her to search alone, especially before it got dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora had almost turned back, wondering if maybe her teammates had taken some other route and were already settled back at the barracks when she unexpectedly walked in a clearing, a gap in the canopy above revealed the dusk coloured sky above and illuminated her discovery.  The remnants of a small cottage took up the majority of the area, its outer frame blackened by a layer of sooth. Its windows were bare of glass, the rooms behind them no longer in existence, most likely the result of the same fire that had coated the building in sooth. The area that made up the front yard had long overgrown. Weeds peeped through the fallen leaves alongside crudely erected fences, their wood long rotted away by the changing weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Nora walked towards the house. This must have been the cottage the old man had spoken of where that girl used to live. She scolded herself. What were the chances she’d stumble upon the one place she had no particular interest in visiting? She carefully peered around the clearing, maybe Jaune and Ren had stumbled upon this place as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to the rickety steps that led to the front porch of the building but quickly deduced it would be impossible to enter. Between fire and rot, the insides had long since crumbled away. The very wood below her feet creaked as if threatening to give way under her weight. She ran her hand across the coarse wood from which she assumed a door had once hung. Through her gloves she could feel the pores created by hungry wood worms however, she could also feel something else. Two columns of jagged lines had been etched into the wood, one under a letter ‘T’ another under what looked like the letter ‘V’. Near each line a number had been written, most likely to indicate the growth of children as they aged. But at some point or other, such record keeping had stopped, before either one had reached their teenage years it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora turned away from the old markings and continued to inspect the front yard. Her eyes strayed to a small cluster of arrows that were protruding from the ground beside a collapsed well. Intrigued at the find, Nora jogged towards the arrows but cursed under her breath when she stabbed her foot on something hard that was hidden amongst the foliage, almost tripping as she did so. Unsure of the culprit, Nora slowly brushed away the dried leaves to reveal two misshaped rocks the size of watermelons. Orange and green lichen coated the stones but it had yet to fully obstruct the engraving upon their surfaces.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora’s eyes widened as she read what was upon their surfaces, realising what these had one been. Grave markers, most likely for the only family Valerian Carrie ever knew while living here. The thought filled her with sadness. Nora cared little to learn if she truly had any form of relation with the mysterious girl but she could understand the loneliness she must have felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However her lamentation was cut short. Whispers carried on the wind warned her she was no longer alone. Not wishing to disrupt the grave any further, Nora carefully stood up, her hand already reaching for </span>
  <span>Magnhild</span>
  <span> that was strapped on her back. However she stopped when she recognised the figure that literally stumbled out of the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune!” Ren hissed, his eyes wide in bewilderment as, out of Nora’s line of vision Jaune gave him an encouraging smile and two thumbs up before running through the trees in the general direction of the town. Jaune had lured Ren out here to talk and now he had just abandoned him to confront to subject of their conversation, Nora Valkyrie,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren?” Nora squinted her eyes against the shadows cast by the canopy above. But her eyes had not deceived her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out here with Jaune.” Ren sheepishly admitted, tentatively stepping into the clearing, accepting that the two would have to talk at one point or other again. He’d just wished Jaune had not been so brash about it. Instantly, the air between the two seemed to thicken to the point it was almost suffocating. Although they each had wished to speak to the other, neither one had spoken to the other since that night at the auction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I came to look for the two of you.” Nora admitted rather diffidently. She had hoped Jaune would be around to act as a buffer for the awkwardness but their team leader was nowhere to be seen. “Where is Jaune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kinda went off without me just now.” Ren admitted, his voice obviously careful as he spoke to the Huntress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Subtle.” Nora tried to joke but it felt empty as she said it. She could barely look at him. How could he still look at her with such kindness? She’d had every right to be angry at him for what he had done but, the way he looked at her just  made her feel all the more guilty. She looked away, unable to look in the eyes. She lifted her hood over her head, maybe the shadow it would cast could hide her face. She did not deserve his compassion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren took a number of quiet steps towards her, his movement barely making a sound as he walked through the dried foliage. Ren was ever a ninja, even in such an environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you chose to come here, alone?” He carefully enquired, unsure of what to say to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora’s eyes fell to the small headstones she’d stumbled upon. Nothing more than two moss covered rocks, nestled in the vegetation, the crude engraving upon them barely visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one had an actual name- Thorn Carrie, mostly likely referring to the ‘T’ she had seen engraved on the cottage’s door frame. The other simply had three letters upon its surface- Mum. Nora half wondered if these markers had been erected by a child, a child too young to know their mother’s real name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I came out here looking for you.” But Nora’s excuses felt empty to her ears. Maybe something had guided her here? Maybe something had wanted her to find this house and these grave stones? But, if it had meant to jog her memories or mean something to her, all she felt was a sad indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nora sensed the man’s presence as he stopped beside her. This was most likely the closest they had been since the incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Jaune told you, huh?” She guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may have let it slip.” Ren admitted, it had actually been the reason for their talk, amongst other topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Convenient.” Nora sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stood in silence, the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nora half wondered to herself, if Ren had to use his Semblance, would he be able read the turmoil of emotions that ran through her body? That made her heart race but her legs itch to escape?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle breeze, not one induced by the Maiden’s power, washed over them. It brought with it the sound of rustling leaves as more were clutched from their drying branches to be carried to places beyond their natural reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora let out a shaky breath, this silence was slowly killing her. She had never wished for them to end up the way they had when she’d wished to figure out who she was. No anger or guilt could have been worth this discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” She began, before her courage could desert her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora-” Ren said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden interruption from the other caused both to stop, waiting silently for the other to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren- “ Nora tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-” Ren said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, although both refused to continue, the silence was filled with soft laughter, produced by both Ren and Nora. With that simple act alone, some of the tension between the pair whittled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora, please let me go first.” Ren nearly begged, his tone insistent. “I-I’m still not good with the talking part but I think, this one time, I’d like to speak first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora raised a quizzical eyebrow at the taller Huntsman, a look she was not sure he could see past her hood. However, Ren took her silence as a sign for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right.” Ren began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Nora carefully asked, unsure of what the Huntsman was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside the auction… everything you accused me of. You were right.” Ren elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren…” Nora once again tried to interrupt, but she silenced herself, this time she’d let him speak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right.” Ren repeated, talking over her and preventing her from stopping him. Every time he’d tried to tell her, something had gone wrong. He’d done or said something wrong. This time he’d make sure to say what he wished her to hear at long last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be apologising. When things got difficult back in Atlas, I said terrible things. I had been so angry at myself for not being as good as the Ace Ops, for what had happened at Robyn’s rally, for losing the lamp. I thought, if I just focused on working harder, getting stronger, that we… no... </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t fail. But, my biggest failure was as a teammate and as a partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora could feel his light pink eyes on her as he said this. Her heart raced at his soft words, as if it wished to escape her chest. Her whole body felt numb and yet she still tried to pull her hood further over her head. Was there no way he could not look at her like that? She wanted to feel mad at him but how could she when he looked at her with such kindness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, I just wish…” But Nora's voice failed her, her anger deflating slightly. “I mean, why hadn’t you said something sooner? We failed as a team… but we succeeded as a team as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one holding us back. Not Jaune, not you, me.'' Ren let out a tired sigh. “I think that may have been one of the few reasons why I couldn’t bring myself to tell you about my Semblance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora’s shoulders slumped as she too let out a tired breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re wrong there.” She quietly said. “All I do is make dumb jokes and smash things with a hammer. I can’t even use the Winter Maiden’s powers right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora clenched her fists at her own words. This had been the truth she’d come to accept about herself. Penny had bestowed her with this responsibility when she’d saved her life back in Atlas but that had been the android's gravest mistake. She had chosen the wrong person to succeed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ren countered, turning his whole body to look at the Huntress. “That’s not true! You put everything you have into what you do! You support everyone around you, you help without worrying how it might hurt? And that's what I love about… That’s why I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora’s eyes widened beneath the rim of her hood as, finally, Ren said the words he’d taken so long to realise, to voice the emotion that had so long nestled itself in his heart but had been too naive to name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He finally said, putting every ounce of truth into those three worlds, so that maybe, even across the space that divided them, Nora would hear them and know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the truth. Not telling her about his Semblance… keeping it secret because he thought she wouldn’t understand… Those had been childish excuses and he couldn’t allow them to take away the only family he had left. He just wished she would believe him, trust him one more time that this was the truth- his truth. “And I’m sorry I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept this from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you love me after all the cruel things I said to you?” She finally answered, her voice so low it was almost drowned out by the rustling leaves.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got no right to accept your words after what I said to you.” She continued, Ren's eyes widening as finally, even without his Semblance, he could see the guilt that had been eating away at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have always loved you, Lie Ren.” She blatantly confessed, finally looking up at the man, her own eyes wide. “And that pretty head on your shoulders seems like it's doing alot better. But I still need to get mine sorted out… amongst other things..” And she extended her hand, surpringling even herself as a small, yet beautiful, flurry of snowflakes danced across the palm of her hand and caressed the tips of her fingers.  “Before I can be the partner you need.” And she clenched her fist, the magic vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora almost looked away again as she said this but a strong hand grasped her own, the touch soft, allowing her to pull away if she wished. She did not and, instead, she finally looked into the eyes of the man she’d fallen in love with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> figure it out.” Ren softly said, raising his other hand to her cheek. Nora leaned her face against his warm touch, feeling as his calloused thumb wiped away at the first tear that had escaped her. “And I will be here for you, like you were always there for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she had been there for him when he had lost his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how she had been there for him for him when he’d almost lost himself in his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been there for him.</span>
</p><p><span>And with those words still echoing in her mind, Ren took a step towards her, arching his back slightly as he gently pressed his lips against hers</span> <span>. Nora only hesitated for a moment, her mind and body unable to react to both Ren’s words and actions. But, when finally her body seemed to comprehend what Ren had said and the meaning of his actions, Nora closed her eyes, moving towards Ren so her chest was pressed against his and she finally kissed him back. </span></p><p>
  <span>So consumed in the moment, she did not notice that the wind had blown back her hood, allowing her short ginger hair to dance to its tune. All she could feel was Ren’s heartbeat race alongside her own and the warmth. Not a raging inferno of passion, but a comforting warmth that spread from his touch. When they parted, Nora bit her lower lip, feeling her cheeks flush. This had not been the first time they had kissed. She could still remember every vivid detail of their first back at Robyn’s rally, but, somehow, this had felt completely different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we okay?” Ren carefully asked, also feeling flustered at what he had just instigated. It had used up the last of his courage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora raised her hand to the cheek that was still cupped by his hand and she allowed her thumb to caress it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” She admitted, with his words her guilt and frustration with the man had somewhat subsided but it would take time to completely vanish. However, with that kiss, at last the tension between the pair had been carried away with the wind, leaving behind the possibility of tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But we will be.” She confidently added, turning to look again at the gravestones, her head tilting slightly to the side, resting it against his shoulder, his hand still holding hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you keep something like that a secret ever again, I will break your legs.” She hastily added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would expect no less.” He answered, with a low chuckle.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bring you all the way here.” Kali said as she led Summer Rose through  her home and away from the main entrance. “But I didn’t know who else to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” Summer asked, concern laced her voice as she was led through the unfamiliar house. It had been over a month since Valerian had vanished with Eleanora. To say that Bellamy was worried was an understatement. Professor Ozpin was also concerned about Valerian’s abrupt departure,  not simply due to the Summer Maiden having vanished in the wind, but for her wellbeing as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was led through the beautifully decorated home, through one of the windows Summer saw a ginger haired child rolling through the lush grass that made up the small internal garden while another, black haired girl was quietly trying to read a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been here almost a week and she’s looking somewhat better.” Began Kali, but she  paused outside the guest bedroom Valerian was using, her voice hushed.”But she can’t keep going as she has, not with her condition and Eleanora in tow. She needs proper treatment, something we cannot give her here on Menagerie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And has she said anything to why she left Shade?” Summer gently asked. Like Kali,  she too had received numerous calls from Bellamy begging that, if she heard anything from Valerian, to contact him. Her heart had broken at his words but Summer also knew sometimes appearances could be deceiving, especially concerning things that happened behind closed doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She insists it has nothing to do with Bellamy.” Kali explained, recalling her friend's words when she’d expressed the same concerns as Summer. “She says she just wanted to get away from Shade for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be the medications.” Mused Summer, she was no doctor but she recalled the day Valerian had told her of her sickness. She remembered Bellamy silently standing in the background. She could never forget his face, the face of someone who refused to allow the Scourge to ruin another life. “From what she’d told me, for the past year they've been trying a whole concoction of drugs to help slow the symptoms but the side effects have never been pleasant…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will she be okay?” Kali hastily asked. “She’s been at least a month without any medications!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Val is strong and stubborn, I'm sure she can last even a while longer without them.” Summer deduced. The woman wished she could tell her old friend that the fact Valerian was also in possession of the Summer Maiden’s powers was also a factor that helped her get his far. Valerian had once confided in her that Bellamy believed that it was only due to the Maiden’s powers that Amelia had lived for as long as she had. Usually, upon diagnosis, Scourge victims only had a year to live. Both Amelia and Valerian had beaten those odds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Summer then sighed, shaking her head. “If she doesn’t want to return home to Bellamy we have no right to force her. But it's also not right for you to have to care for her alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no bother at all!” Kali answered. “We’ve got room for the two of them. Ghira doesn't mind that she's here. Blake and Eleanora seem to get along. I know, if the roles had been reversed, she’d do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For any of us.” Agreed Summer. That was the kind of person Valerian was- had always been. She may have been a little rough around the edges, especially in her youth, but she’d do anything to help those she cared about. “We’ll speak with her, see what she thinks is best. But before coming here I already spoke with Tai. If she wants, we have a place for her and Eleanora on Patch as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But won’t it be a little cramped?” Kali admitted, recalling that the Huntress herself already had two young girls to look after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both Ruby and Yang would be overjoyed to have someone else their age.” Summer explained. “And Val can stay in Qrow’s room, that old bird can sleep on the couch for a few nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Qrow know this?” Kali asked, struggling to hold back her inappropriately timed laughter, unable to imagine Qrow agreeing to that in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeloaders don’t get a say.” Summer concluded, mercilessly, with a good nod of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s talk to Val, see if she’d agree to this.” Kali said, finally knocking on the guest bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she will, she’s always said she wanted to visit Patch.” Sadly answered Summer as a muffled voice from across the door told them to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valerian had always said she wanted to come to Patch and for their kids to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she’d always wanted to see Menagerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she’d always wanted to take a trip around Remnant with Eleanora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val had not simply run away from home, she was crossing off things from a bucket list.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to drop a comment. I'll see you all next week :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>